House, stick to your last!
by DU-muc
Summary: When Cuddy is angry at him for hiding from clinic duty again,House challenges her and they start an interesting experiment.Will House learn some responsibility this time or will there be a lesson for Cuddy as well? The wager is high for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

I know it's short, but it's just sort of a prolog.

Unfortunaltely I don't own any of those characters!

* * *

It was a strange noise coming out of exam room 2. Nothing you would expect from a physical exam. And that was the reason why Dr. CUddy got suspicious when she passed it on her way to her office.

She entered and realized that she had been right. There he sat on the stretcher, a red lollipop in the right, a magazine in the left hand whistling while reading and relaxing.

"Dr. House!", she shouted closing the door behind her.

"You are expected to treat patients here!"

He laid down the magazine to get a Vicodin and returned to his lecture.

"So I did, I had a boy with a rash and an annoying mother who was convinced it would be meningitis. That gave me a headache so I have to rest a little bit."

She ripped the magazine out of his hands.

"Go back to work and you will stay an extra hour today!"

"Says who?"

"The woman that signs your paycheck every month! Why do we have to go through this over and over again?", she sat down next to him.

"Because you just don't get it. I will never do my duty here, just because you want me to."

"Ok, but you do know that I always catch you when you miss your hours."

"So what?"

"So I will pay you per hour from now on. Every clinic hour you miss, I will take 100 bucks and you can have fun with your paycheck every month and find out how much you lost!", Cuddy smirked.

"This is all you got?" He started multiplying in his mind. 4 hours a week, means 1600 bucks less per month. That was easier then he thought!

"It's a deal!", he said holding his hand out.

* * *

Unfortunately she did the math as well. 1600 dollars is not much for a department head like House, especially since he had no family to support.

"500 bucks per hour!", she said, ready to take his hand but he withdrew.

"Wow, hey, wait a second. 500 dollars? You can't do this!"

"I can and I will! That's why I have so much fun in my job!", she smirked.

"Yeah, actually it's not a job at all. Everyone could do this little administrator stuff. Hanging around an office, signing some paychecks and annoy the hell out of the hospital's best doctor!"

Cuddy pushed him in his rips. "Stop that! If it's that easy why do you not apply for my job?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Cuddy nodded. "Yeah, maybe because you are already in paradise! One patient a week, three lackeys doing everything for you and so much free time on your hands that you manage to play all those stupid games or read such drivel!"

"Maybe I don't want to die from boredom in your job!", he said.

"You couldn't last a week in my position, House!"

* * *

She should have known better. Those were exactly the words you shouldn't mention to House when you were not a hundred percent sure about it, because you always got the same answer from him.

"You wanna bet?", he smiled.

"Oh stop it, House!"

"No I mean it. One week, I do your job, you do mine! Come on, how about a week full of free time. You don't have to play my PSP you could spend this time having disappointing blind dates."

"Are you serious?", she asked him.

"Of course. I can relax for a week and it keeps you away as well. And after I won this bet, I'll go 4 weeks without clinic duty!"

"Ok, but if I win you will be my personal slave for two months! And yes, I do mean slave in every sense except the one you think about right now. You will give lectures and do clinic hours and you will come along to that medical convention in London including the big dinner at the last evening. I've always wanted to see you in a tuxedo!"

"Hey, if you get 2 months, I'll have two as well. Or I stay with 4 and you will be my slave in that time, in every sense I was thinking about."

"8 weeks without clinic duty, save the other thing for your dreams. And you will wear a lab coat!"

He held out his hand again and this time she took it.

* * *

"But there are rules, House!"  
"You bet there are! Number one, stay out of the second drawer of my desk!", he said.

"You really must do the job. Everything that comes along. If you send people to me, because you are too lazy, I win the bet. If you leave early, I win the bet. If you screw and you have to ask me for help, I win the bet, If….", she got interrupted.

"If you kill my patient, I win the bet. If you have to ask me for help, because your last doctoring has been years ago, I win. And you will have to ask me because if you don't, the patient will die and you will lose anyway!"

"Do you have a patient at the moment, House?", Cuddy asked.

"No, but they always come, don't worry. By tomorrow noon you will be desperate."

He looked at his watch. "All right. It's four pm. Time to check out. We will start this nice game tomorrow. Have a nice day, Cuddy!"

"Make sure you are on time, House. am the students show up!"

He stopped on his way to the door.

* * *

"What students?"

"Well as dean of medicine in a teaching hospital it is part of your duties to show students around to give them the impression of the daily routine in this hospital."

"Since when?", House asked. "I've never seen you doing this."

"Daily routine, House. That's why we never show up in your department. No student should ever take you as a role model!"

"I'll give them the big tour, don't worry!", he told her and vanished.

Cuddy stayed a moment. This was definitely not a good idea. Changing jobs with House? Was she nuts? But it was too late. She couldn't get out of this without losing. "Don't worry?", she thought.

"I won't sleep the entire week!"

* * *

Reviews are welcome! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for all your nice reviews. Just a little note, this story is set in the earlier seasons when House still had his old team. The House writers may be able to handle a big cast, I can't! ;-)

* * *

Beep-beep-beep-beep….. This annoying noise was going on for half a minute before House reacted.

A hand came out from under the blanket and hit the button of his alarm clock. He turned around and looked at it. 6.47 am. God, this alone was reason enough to quit this job. But then he thought about Cuddy enjoying her success. That was motivation enough to get him out of bed. A cold shower helped him waking up.

He got dressed and left his apartment. But on the way to his motorcycle he remembered something he had forgotten.

House went back inside and opened his closet. "Where did I put it?", he wondered himself while going through his stuff.

"Do I even have one?", he asked himself while throwing the old golf clubs back into the closet.

"Damn it, I will take Wilson's.", he said and was on his way.

* * *

7.45 am he was sitting at his desk. Well, it was Cuddy's desk but for the next week he was in charge.

He removed the pocket protector from Wilson's lab coat and threw it in the trash can.

"Pathetic!", House thought and removed the name tag as well.

Suddenly the door opened and Cuddy came in.

"Wow, I'm impressed, House! Nice coat."

"What are you doing here at this time? My department doesn't open until 10 am."

"I'm just making sure you play by the rules. Have fun with those students. Don't forget, the more you teach them the better doctors they will be."

"Hey, where is the key for that drawer?", House asked her.

"In a really save place, House. Stay out of there! Oh and here! That goes with the lab coat."

She handed him a name tag.

"Who is that guy?", House asked after looking at the picture.

"That's you, 10 years ago when I hired you. You were still good looking and shaved."

"Hey, I AM good looking. Even better, chicks dig the stubble. Where did you get this?"

"In your desk under your special magazine collection."

"Stop going through my stuff, Cuddy!", he raised his finger like a teacher.

"Oh don't worry, I'm done. But I think I should check my doctors' desks more often. Very interesting but also very disgusting in some cases."

He raised his eye brow. "You wanna change house's as well? I got some very interesting stuff back in my place!"

"No, thank you. I don't need a pervert going through my underwear while lying in my bed. Good luck, House! I doubt it, that it will take long, before I get my office back!"

"Yeah, right after you lost the bed!", he shouted after her.

* * *

House picked up the phone and called Cameron. He had told her the day before, that he needed her to show up earlier to help him with a test and of course she had believed him.

"Get down to the clinic!", he told her.

Ten minutes later House showed up in front of a group of young people. All the clinic staff looked at him. Cuddy had distributed a memo, informing them about a current change in administration. She didn't mention the bet, but told them that she wanted to make sure that House started thinking about responsibility.

"Nice coat!", one of the nurses told him causing a giggle in the bunch of nurses.

"Get to work, people!", he shouted in their direction.

"All right students. I take it some of you want to become doctors, so let's show you how this works in a hospital. This nice lady over here"; he pointed at Cameron, " is Dr. Cameron. She will give you the tour. If you have any questions, don't be shy, ask anyone but me! Have a nice day."

He took his cane and walked towards his new office.

"Stop it or lose it, House!", he heard Cuddy's voice. She was standing on the gallery. He looked up at her.

"Cameron is in the diagnostic department which means, she is my employee this week. So she will get back upstairs and do her job and you will do yours, House! Don't think about getting her for your mail. Next time you lose!"

House looked pissed.

He returned to the group. The nurses were still giggling. And it had spread to the group of students.

"Shut up, everyone! I'm the dean here, so I'm in charge of firing. Don't forget this!"

They looked at the floor. They would rather have this tour with Dr. Cameron, but she had vanished in the elevator.

* * *

"Let's get this over with, people!", House said.

"This", he pointed around with his cane, "is the clinic. Doctors treat sniffels and STDs here every day. Make sure you have an exit strategy with you to avoid that stuff when you work in a place like this. I recommend a good magazine or this." He pulled out his little TV.

"This bunch of chickens over there", he pointed at the nurses, "is pretty handy for doing disgusting tests or cleaning up after you. So make sure can handle them."

He looked at them, they were still observing him.

"Don't you guys have anything to do? Vomit to clean up or something. Let's go!"

They mumbled their usual insults and went on with their work.

He continued.

"Ok, waiting room, gift shop end of the tour in this part. Follow me!"

He got on the elevator, telling them that he rode alone and that he expected them to show up on the 4th floor in 3 minutes.

* * *

Some of them were lucky and caught the next elevator. The rest of the group ran towards the stair case and made their way up to the 4th floor.

"All right!", House said after the 3 minutes when the poor students were standing before him catching for breath heavily. He leaned on the cane and looked at his watch. "Well done. So let's see if oncology has time for us."

He walked to Wilson's office and entered without knocking, again.

Wilson looked very surprised when 20 people squeezed into his office. House sat down on the leather couch.

"Good morning, Dr. Wilson. Be a nice doctor and tell our future colleagues about oncology."

Then he switched on his little TV.

"House, get out!"

"There are 22 people in here. It won't make a difference if I leave."

"Take them with you!", Wilson insisted.

"Well, I got news for you. I'm your boss right now. So teach them!"

Wilson looked confused now. When he heard about the bet from Cuddy he thought this might be interesting. He didn't think about this, actually. House was right. He was the dean right now with all duties and privileges. The oncologist sighed. Wilson couldn't believe he was doing it.

* * *

"All right, class. My name is Dr. Wilson and I'm head of oncology. I'll show you around."

He got up and reached for his lab coat but he couldn't find it. Wilson looked at House.

"House, where did you get that coat?"

House smiled at him with his innocent puppy look.

"My mum gave it to me when I got my MD."

Wilson sighed and stabbed him with his glare.

"It's not yours. Look, no pocket protector! Plus it says Gregory House here on the name tag.", House explained.

"That's my coat! Give it back."

"You are paranoid. I'm a doctor, in a hospital. Do you think I have to steal my best friend's coat to get one?"

"Ok. But where is mine? It's a little suspicious that my coat disappears the same day you show up in one for the first day in years."

House shrugged.

"It's a shame you don't show the same carenss for your stuff like for everyone else. But let's not fight in front of the kids, Wilson.", he got up and found a way through the crowd.

"I'll pick them up in half an hour!"

"No you don't. Either you are coming along, or I tell Cuddy about your first break of the rules. Congratulations, you were in it for 20 minutes."

House was starring at the door in front of him for a moment, thinking about his next move. Finally he opened the door.

"After you, Dr. Wilson! Enlighten us about the dark secrets of cancer."

* * *

And so they went into the oncology wing and Wilson gave the students a lecture about the way it works here and showed them around.

The two department heads were recognized by the staff here as well. It was a uncommen picture. House in a lab coat and Wilson without it.

House followed them but kept his mouth shut. He had figured that he got out of this faster, if he just let his buddy talk.

After oncology was done, his next destination was clear. Just around the corner was his former/future department. Cuddy and his/her team were sitting at the table. Obviously they didn't have a case. Yet.

He entered again with the entire group.

"Welcome in the world of diagnostic medicine. Actually one of my favorites. Meet Dr. Cuddy, who will tell you about it right now."

"House, what are you doing?", Cuddy asked.

"Well, I got a rumor that this department is never visited on these occasions, so I thought this would be the perfect day to start. Dr. Cuddy, please. How do you guys work in here?"

She threw him a "I-get-you-for-this!"-look before she smiled at the students.

"Welcome in our department. Dr. Foreman here has been in this department for years and I'm sure he can tell you from his experiences."

Foreman was not really happy about this, but since he knew that he would regret pissing off House or Cuddy he stood up and started speaking.

House sat down in his own office and played his PSP. Nobody in here would force him to put it down. Even Cuddy let him get away with it. Foreman explained the routine of this department based on the last case they had worked on.

* * *

"I have a question.", a young woman interrupted the neurologist.

"You said the patient's attending was Dr. House but you guys did all the tests and the treatment. What did Dr. House do in this case?"

"He saved the patient's life!", House yelled over from his office.

Foreman sighed but nodded. "He's right. It was Dr. House who finally got the answer."

"Without seeing the patient? How is this possible?"

House had quit the game and limped in the other office. Now he was leaning on the door frame.

"Seeing a patient isn't important. At least not for me. Someone should. That's why I hired those guys. Diseases are nothing but wrong chemical reactions in your body. Believe me they work the same way regardless of the patient's face. So, no need to see them."

"It's a strange way to practice medicine, isn't it?", another student said.

House shrugged. "Well it's my way. By contrast to all the normal practicing doctors I solve these cases, I save these lives. Don't worry. You will go the normal, the ordinary way. Practicing medicine like you are taught to do it. And that's good because it will never get you in the position to doubt those ways. Unfortunately it will never get you in a position where you can afford the extraordinary way."

He starred at the poor fellow.

"Well thank you Dr. House for your visit. I see, the time is up and those students have other lectures to attend.", Cuddy interrupted the silence.

House nodded. " Get back to your books. Class is finished."

* * *

The crowded office got empty and only the real doctors stayed.

"Nice teaching, House!", Cuddy told him.

"Like I said, I do it my way!", he smirked.

Cuddy wanted to yell at him for insulting the young student but suddenly four pagers started beeping. Chase, Foreman and Cameron looked at them.

"It's the ER.", Foreman explained. "We have a case."

House switched his Pager off. "Yeah, you better leave. I'll be in your office just in case you kill your patient, Cuddy!"

He walked back to the elevators and went downstairs to Cuddy's office. House was convinced that he had already won this bet. Cuddy would never risk a life just to teach him a lesson.

So it was time to relax and find a breakfast but his plans got interfered when Nurse Roberts showed up.

* * *

Reviews are still welcome! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for your nice reviews! I'm glad you guys like my story. :-)

* * *

"Sorry, Dr. House!", the nurse started and got an annoyed face from her current boss. "You have clinic hours this morning."

House's facial expression changed from annoyed to addle.

"What? I don't have clinic hours this week. And my usual hours are in the afternoon. You wouldn't find me in this place this early even if I was a patient myself."

"Those are Cuddy's hours. She said you would cover for her this week."

"Well, new dean, new rules. Number one, the dean doesn't do clinic duty! Number two, nurses don't annoy me, so get out!"

She shrugged. "All right. But I think you force me to give Cuddy a call."

House raised an eyebrow. "I'll be there in a minute.", he told her and grabbed the phone on the desk.

* * *

"Foreman", told him the voice on the other end.

"Let me speak to your boss.", House ordered him.

A moment later Cuddy was on the phone.

"You told the nurses about our bet?", he wanted to know.

"No, I didn't!", she said.

"So why was Nurse Roberts about to call you when I told her I wouldn't do the clinic duty?"

"Well I didn't tell all of them. I need someone downstairs to keep an eye on you."

"And how am I supposed to cheat on this?", House complained.

Cuddy chuckled. "Well, it's challenging then. I'm sure you will find a way, I will find a way to catch you and I can book two flights to London very soon."

"Skip the travel plans. London's way to rainy for me!"

He hung up with a light smile on his face. House loved challenges. She wanted to play, well she came to the right guy!

* * *

Unfortunately he didn't have time to play at the moment. A huge pile of unopened mail was on his desk waiting to be looked at.

"What is this?", he asked the delivery guy. "Cuddy's mail."

House raised an eyebrow. "Is there also private stuff in there?"

The guy shrugged. "How would I know?", he said and vanished.

House checked some of the envelopes. His usual way of getting the trash can and shoving anything unwanted in there wouldn't work. Damn it!

He sighed and opened the first letter only to be interrupted again.

"What about this clinic duty, Dr. House?", the nurse repeated her request.

House exhaled deeply. He dropped the envelope, grabbed his cane and followed her in the clinic.

This was more than annoying.

* * *

It took him only five minutes to diagnose a mild cystitis and so he limped back to the nurse's counter and threw the file back on the desk. The nurse took it and looked inside.

"Sorry, Dr. House!", she yelled after him and he turned around rolling his eyes.

"What? I'm already doing clinic duty, so what is it now?", he asked angrily.

"Clinic duty includes writing your diagnosis and treatment down in the file so that the next doctor can have a look at the patient's last illnesses. We call it a patient's history.", she smirked and handed him the file back.

"This wasn't right!", House thought. How could he get promoted only to be ordered around by those annoying women? He was the boss now but suddenly everyone told him what to do.

"Yeah, look. Your work does not include explaining medical stuff to the doctors because they already know since they went to, let's see, I think we call it medical school. So shut up. You want to be a smart ass you should have put more effort in your education."

He got his pen and noted a few illegible words that even a trained nurse who is used to read the bad handwritings of doctors could not decipher.

"Happy now?", he snapped and walked over to exam room 3.

The nurse shook her head. "Asshole!", she whispered but the glare House sent her told the woman that he had heard it.

* * *

In the meantime Cuddy tried to find her way into House's job. Chase had noted all the symptoms on the white board and now they were in the middle of the ddx.

"It could be drug related. Maybe we should check the home for toxins.", Foreman suggested.

All eyes were on Cuddy. The three ducklings were used to this procedure. Everyone makes suggestions and finally House gave the orders.

Cuddy turned back to the white board and read through the file again.

Eventually she nodded. "Yeah, let's do this. Cameron and Foreman go to his home, Chase you do the lumbar puncture you suggested. We still have to exclude an infection."

The team left and Cuddy sat down. She took a deep breath and thought about her next steps. She wasn't used to sit around while work hours. Cuddy looked over at House's office. Maybe she could find some amusement in there. And so Lisa walked over and sat down behind the desk. House surely would go through her stuff so why not take another look as well? So far she had checked out drawer number two. But when she went through his desk again Cuddy had to admit, a slight feeling of desperation built up inside her considering the patient.

* * *

"Oh God! What sort of a moron is that?", House thought when he opened letter number 23445850 during this afternoon. Another salesman who offered some new shit every hospital should get immediately was asking for an appointment.

"Take a number!", House thought and threw it on pile I like "idiots who want an appointment".

He also had a pile F for "free booze and room service". There he put all the invitations for medical conventions. Pile M was for "morons who want to attend/hold lectures" and of course pile C like "Can definitely wait until next week".

But hey, this letter was interesting and definitely E, none of the above. Obviously Dr. Morris from Cardiology was involved in a nasty lawsuit and the patient's attorney was offering a settlement to the clinic. Nice, this could be useful for any kind of blackmail in future. Doesn't hurt to let him know and so House grabbed the phone and called Dr. Morris in for a consult.

Dr. Morris showed up half an hour later. He was not happy about this meeting with Dr. House because like every other doctor he didn't like him. Just a month before he had to call in this particular colleague in one of his cases since he couldn't solve it. House had found a diagnosis the same day and had made it pretty clear to Morris that he was way ahead of him in his specialty.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Morris!", House greeted him and signaled him to take a seat.

"Dr. House, whatever this is, I'll wait until my real boss returns.", Morris explained and refused to sit down.

"That's so sad. I was just going through the mail when I found this lawsuit of yours. Damn those relatives. Always complaining about the doctors, who hurt or killed their loved ones."

Morris got upset.

"Shut up, House. This is none of your business. Give me that letter."

"It is my business this week. I don't care about you and your medical license but this hospital has a reputation to lose. And if it loses part of it this week I have to pay for it. So why don't you talk to our friendly hospital lawyer about this letter and make this go away? Oh, and if you need someone who explains him the medical terms of the human heart, don't be shy and ask for a consult. The heart can be such a difficult topic, all those chambers."

Morris pulled the letter out of House's hands and glared at him.

"Leave me alone, House! And don't spread this around!"

"Oh I can keep my mouth shut as long as I don't need you.", House said and leaned back in his chair.

"You have your own weak points, so don't make me angry!", Morris told him.

Then the cardiologist left the office.

"Killjoy!", House said and drummed his fingers on the desk for a moment while he thought about his next move.

* * *

He looked at the now finished mail and felt some pride. This had actually kept him busy. The diagnostician wasn't used to all this work during work hours. He knew why he always left it to Cameron.

House checked his/Cuddy's appointments for the next day and groaned when he saw that he was supposed to meet two donors in the morning. Cuddy had made it clear that a lost donor would be a death sentence which meant that he had to behave well. For a moment he thought about putting himself in the clinic roster for the afternoon next day, since he needed some morons to insult. But he preferred the idea of looking for some free time instead.

His last action for day one was to check the file of Cuddy's patient. Now he finally had access to the big secrets in Cuddy's computer. Well, official access. He had cracked her password a long time ago.

He read the symptoms and followed the steps his team had taken so far. It was obvious that his team was responsible for the procedure, not his boss.

This gave him a good feeling for two reasons. One, he didn't waste his time with his employees since they obviously started to think in his ways and two Cuddy was so losing that bet.

He switched off the computer, grabbed his stuff and left the hospital.

Finally he ended up in his apartment with a nice pizza at half past eight. He never found his breakfast that day and could only get a bag of chips for lunch. So it was time to enjoy his free time. It was a new feeling for him since he usually managed to find enough spare time during the day. On the other side, whenever he was working on a case he had no knocking-off time at all in the evenings because his brain kept thinking about the case 24/7. People just think that he was a lazy jerk but it wasn't his fault that he could work everywhere and wasn't forced to spend 8 hours in his office.

* * *

House got reminded of his usual routine when the phone rang at half past three in the morning.

He looked at the caller ID. Cuddy's home number. For a moment he wanted to ignore it but Cuddy would find a way to make him lose so he grabbed the phone and answered.

"You already killed the patient? That's bad. The LP was such a promising idea. I guess Chase came up with it, right?"

Cuddy ignored his comment.

"Good morning, House. How are you doing? Enjoying your huge amount of free time?", she asked ironically.

"What is it, Cuddy? Do you already give up? Last I checked his vitals were stable."

"I won't quit. Actually I had a really unique and totally crazy idea two minutes ago. It has never been tried and it's totally out of protocol but I thought who cares. I'm a well trained doctor with a huge ego and if he dies during the procedure I can find the real reason for his symptoms after the autopsy. So now I need your approval for the test."

House limped in his kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. He thought about hanging up but he wouldn't give her the joy of the last word.

"Oh I'm sorry, Dr. Cuddy. But I can't let you do this. First of all we are not doing experimental tests on our patients since we are not German doctors in the 1940s and second I don't even know what you are talking about since I'm not a real doctor. So make sure you save his life without breaking any laws, keep up your reputation as a medical genius, treat all the people around you nice and decent and maybe you could do something about universal peace while you're at it. And if you don't listen to me I'll double your clinic hours!"

Cuddy chuckled. It was her turn again.

"Oh tell me, what are you wearing? Actually, I just called in case you have a date or something going on and since I'm jealous every time you meet somebody I had to interfere."

"There is no reason to get personal here. Why can you never stay serious? I wish I could have a decent conversation with you once in my life. You are such a child! I'm just glad I'm the one person on this planet who has some authority about you and can tell you what to do in your job.", House snapped.

"You are totally over doing it, House! I'm not like this.", Cuddy complained.

House smirked.

"Yeah, you are right. You have no power over me at all and you know it!"

"That's not what I said!", she yelled but it was to late. She had lost another argument.

"Good night, Cuddy!"

"Good night, House. Oh and make sure you show up in time for your appointment with the Carters. Pediatrics is counting on you, they need some money."

"Sure. Oh and if you ever call me at this time again the hospital will need a permanent replacement for you!"

He hung up and lied down again. Cuddy was creative, he liked it. Then he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Cuddy smiled when she hung up her phone. So far House had not done any damage to the hospital and this was actually fun. She just hoped there was a positive test result waiting for her in the morning so that they could treat their patient. Then she rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the nice reviews! :-)

* * *

Day 2

The next morning Wilson was walking towards the elevators. Every now and then he visited his friend before he started his own work. He was standing in front of the elevators when he remembered that House was not upstairs this week. So Wilson turned around and walked through the clinic towards Cuddy's office. It was half past eight and House was already there in his lab coat (Wilson was still convinced he was the victim of dirty theft!). House was talking to a couple. Wilson couldn't prevent a smirk. He recognized from his friend's facial expression that House was close to losing his temper. He tried to hide it behind a half-hearted smile and politely nods when he listened to whatever those people told him right now. It got even better when House noticed Wilson on the other side of the glass door. He glared at him for an instant but got back into the conversation a moment later.

Wilson was late but he couldn't drag himself away from the scene. The oncologist enjoyed this. A big grin on his face he stood there and annoyed the hell out of House.

* * *

The moment the Carters entered his office House knew this would be hard. How could anyone marry a woman with such a shrill, tedious voice? How could human vocal codes even produce those frequencies?

"Don't lose it, Greg! 8hours of freedom are waiting for you!", House thought and forced himself to smile.

"Good morning!", he started and got interrupted immediately.

"Who are you? And where is Dr. Cuddy?", that annoying voice asked him.

"Getting finished the job. Said she wanted to be a complete woman finally!", House would have said usually but swallowed that comment and replaced it with: "She is not feeling well lately, so I'm filling in temporarily. I'm Dr. House."

"Is it serious?", the husband asked and House wanted to ask him if he could do all the talking from now on to shut up his wife.

"No, don't worry. Just the flu."

They went on with some small talk while House tried to figure out whether he was in Dante's 6th or 7th circle of hell.

"Definitely number 7!", he decided in his mind when Mrs. Carter started telling him about their children and brought up her purse to show him some pictures. This was also the moment when Wilson burst out laughing in front of the door. At least this made him vanish and House was grateful. Wilson standing outside showing him silly faces and that stupid grin had not been helpful.

"Well, Dr. House. This was a lovely chat but we have to leave now. We are sure your hospital will keep up its good work and we want to support you with this.", Mrs. Carter explained half an hour later and handed him a check.

"Thank you very much!", House mumbled and showed them to the door.

* * *

He fell down on the couch in the office and took some deep breaths.

"Oh my God!", he thought and shook his head.

He couldn't believe how many morons were allowed to run around freely in the world. But what amazed him even more was the fact that he had made it through this meeting without a single snappy comment.

It was half past nine and he was already lying on the couch exhausted. It was too early to have a drink even for him but right now he missed his own office with the Scotch bottle in drawer number 3. But Cuddy had thrown it out probably.

Now it knocked on his door and House closed his eyes as if this would save him from his next intruder. No such luck!

* * *

Cuddy showed up in the hospital at half past nine. Why not take the opportunity and sleep a little bit longer this week? Cameron was already there when Cuddy entered the department.

"Good morning. The LP was negative for any kind of infection.", she informed her.

Cuddy nodded. "Chase spent the night in the lab testing the stuff from the apartment for fungi. So far no we have nothing."

Cuddy poured herself a cup of coffee. Her mind was totally blank. What could she do now? She couldn't just wait and pray for the patient to make it through the next six days until the real diagnostician was back in office. She was absolutely dependant on House's team to come up with a new idea. But she was not ready to fold, yet.

She forced herself to concentrate on the symptoms on the white board again.

"Did we already check out parasites?", she finally asked.

Cameron nodded. "Sure! Checked his stool and blood. Plus the patient didn't travel at all so we don't have to look for anything exotic here."

"Right.", Cuddy mumbled and turned back to the board. Something had to be done or this game would be over by the end of the day. She was not insane and would jeopardize a patient's life. She would ask House for help if they didn't come up with an idea by six o'clock.

* * *

House would have appreciated it since he was convinced he would commit suicide before the end of the week. After a tough morning full of work he had managed to go to the cafeteria for lunch. The usual greedy doctor loaded salad and dessert on the trey with his main course. He didn't know when he could get his next meal. House had sat down for half a minute when Wilson showed up and snatched his cake from the trey.

"Give it back!", House snapped at him but Wilson ignored him.

"So how are you doing, boss? Already sold the hospital on ebay?", the oncologist said in a sarcastic tone.

"Next time you pull such a stunt with your stupid grin I'll make you do the annual check-up in the local prison.", House yelled at him.

"Wow, House what happened to your humor? Left it upstairs in your department?"

House just glared at him.

Wilson chuckled, got up and patted House on the shoulder.

"Serves you right. Maybe you start appreciating your job after this week!"

House put down his fork and got up to meet his buddy on eye level.

"Why don't you lecture Cuddy this week? Or you could go and hold her hand. She must be desperate by now with her deathly ill patient. She will be relieved when this is over and she can go back to her bureaucracy. No risk of losing patients there. And now leave because otherwise I have to and I can't carry a full trey."

House focused on his lunch again and ignored Wilson completely.

The oncologist thought about keeping up the discussion but decided otherwise and left.

He had not even reached the door when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"God damn it. Just leave me alone for ten minutes!", House yelled at the poor colleague from Cardiology who had asked him for his approval for a procedure.

Dr. Wolf rolled his eyes but disappeared. After a moment of silence people quit starring at House and went on with their own business. Wilson shook his head and left. It was time to talk to Cuddy.

* * *

Wilson entered the department of diagnostic medicine and found Cuddy in House's office. She was starring into space while holding House's black and red ball in her hand.

"Good Lord. I see you got into this job quickly.", he said and brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked at her hand and put the ball down.

"What do you want, Wilson?", she asked annoyed.

"Wow, everyone is in such a great mood today."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"I'm actually busy. So what is it?"

Wilson smirked. He could have had the same conversation with House as well. Most have something to do with that office.

"Maybe it's time to put an end to this bet. Call it a draw.", Wilson suggested.

"Why? What did he do now?"

Wilson shrugged.

"Nothing. He's doing fine. Did his clinic duty, answers your mail, talked to donors and even got a check from them. Seriously, he does well in your job but it makes him miserable."

Cuddy chuckled.

"He's always miserable!"

Wilson nodded.

"Yeah, now double this and you know how he is right now. And you are not Ms. Sunshine yourself lately. So consider this a nice try and quit the game."

"NO!", Cuddy said in a confident tone. "He should be miserable because it means that he realizes that my job includes more than signing paychecks and assigning parking spaces. He should learn that this means real work with many duties and rare free time! That's the whole idea of this insanity."

"And what did you learn about his job that makes you that miserable?"

"Oh aren't you smart?", Cuddy said after a minute of silence. "Relax, Dr. Wilson. Everything is under control."

Wilson raised his hands in a defending position.

"Ok. So how is the patient?", he threw a view in the conference room and read the symptoms on the white board.

"He's still alive."

"Good start. How long will he be alive?"

Cuddy glared at him.

"Don't you have work to do?"

And so he gave up and walked towards the door but turned around once more.

"Maybe you should consult an oncologist, have his pancreas checked out.", he told her and pointed to the white board. Then he left.

* * *

An hour later House cursed the US postal service for delivering mail on a daily basis. He leaned back in his seat and sighed after he had finished the last letter.

Finally he grabbed the phone and called his buddy.

"Hey, how about an evening with beer and TV?", he asked Wilson as soon as he answered.

"Oh, I see your mood has improved, House."

House rolled his eyes expecting another lecture.

"So are you coming or not? I'll get us some dinner as well.", was his way of apologizing for his outburst earlier.

"Wow, I hardly can miss that opportunity, right? Unfortunately I don't have time. Neither do you."

"Why?"

"It's Wednesday. Board meeting. I'm a member of the board and you are the chairman of the board this week. Good Lord, it's like making Bart Simpson President of the US. Anyway, I see you at 8 pm."

House put down the phone and checked his datebook.

Damn it, Wilson was right. House groaned and thought about calling in sick to avoid this time-consuming appointment. But nobody would believe him anyway. Actually he also thought about quitting this damn bet. Getting to London with Cuddy was not the worst thing he could imagine. This damn medical stuff could be skipped and it had been a long time since he had seen the British Capital the last time. Plus he remembered lots of fun.

But at this moment his stubbornness refused to give up and so he started to wonder what exactly he had to do in this board meeting. Time to find Wilson. No, time to find a TV and a hiding place. General Hospital was on in 5 minutes.

* * *

Reviews are still welcome! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

I can't tell you often enough, thank you for your reviews! So here we go. Chapter is a little bit longer this time!

* * *

House looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Good afternoon, Dr. House. I need some signatures and we have to talk about this lawsuit of Dr. Morris.", the hospital lawyer explained him.

House got up and grabbed his cane. "Sorry, I have an urgent consult with Dr. Wilson. I'll call you next week."

"But this is urgent, too! I can't send these out without the dean's signature."

"Forge my signature! Nobody looks at it anyway!", House said and left.

* * *

In the meantime Cuddy saw a silver lining on the horizon. They had never thought about cancer. The team was gathered around the table in the conference room.

"Wilson is right. In rare cases…", Chase got interrupted.

"Thank you, Dr. Chase. We all know already. So get Wilson and do the tests.", Cuddy ordered them harshly.

Foreman looked astonished at his colleagues but finally he left and walked around the corner to Wilson's office.

* * *

"Today's topic is easy, even for you.", Wilson informed House at the moment. The new dean had interrupted him ten minutes earlier. He had to skip his TV plans and so he preferred Wilson's company over that stupid lawyer.

"So what is it? And even more important, how long will it be?", House asked.

"Open end, but usually not longer than two hours."

House groaned for the third time in 5 minutes.

"The budget committee has some urgent topics. Seems as if we have to save money."

"Why is everything so urgent suddenly?", House mumbled.

Wilson smirked.

"It's always urgent, you just don't care and so you don't notice."

House mimicked him. "Bad House, you never care about anything. Blablabla."

Suddenly the door opened.

"Sorry Dr. Wilson. We need you.", Foreman explained.

"It can wait!", House interfered.

"But House, our patient needs…"

"It's not cancer, so get out.", House yelled at him.

Foreman rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know the patient. Please Dr. Wilson. It's urgent."

House exhaled noisily.

"Next person telling me it is urgent gets fired!", he shouted and got out.

Foreman looked after him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"You've been working with him for so long and still don't know? Come on, let's go."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon House spent in his office. The phone kept ringing and people kept interrupting him with stupid requests. But he didn't care. This bet wasn't fun anymore. All that mattered was to win that damn thing. Sure, if he was a real dean he would teach his employees his own rules. But this stupid bet hung over him like the sword of Damocles. So no insults, no chance to skip his work, no TV and he couldn't even remember where he had put his PSP. Christ, he didn't even have time to observe Cuddy in her misery while dealing with his job. And there were five more days to come, plus that damn meeting in the evening. House was not the guy to drown in self-pity but right now he didn't fight it off. Maybe another Vicodin could help him.

At half past seven Wilson showed up and brought pizza with him.

"Where is the beer?", House wondered and took a slice.

"Keep your head clear. Lots of numbers are waiting for us."

"Thank you. I just had forgotten about this shit."

"I don't like this either, House. But that's what we have to do. We are department heads. Somebody has to take over some responsibility."

"Oh cut the crap. This board thing gives you the illusion that you can actually do something for the hospital and you feel all warm and cozy about this thought. Caring for so many people at once must be paradise for you. Truth is, if you don't do it someone else will. And for the rest of us, we are just glad that there are enough idiots like you who do this crap voluntarily!"

"Do you regret this bet already?", Wilson asked him unimpressed by House's speech.

"No. 8 weeks of freedom are waiting for me.", House explained.

"Then cheer up and stop pissing everyone, House. What have you expected? Did you really think you could sit on your lazy ass all week long? Why do you think Cuddy makes more money then we? Now stop whining. We won't feel pity for you anyway. Let's go. I have to feed my illusion to feel warm tonight."

Wilson walked to the door and House watched him for a moment before he followed him.

Damn it, Wilson was right again. A little bit more House style couldn't hurt. Yes, he was doing Cuddy's job but that didn't mean he had to do it her way.

"Right, Jimmy. Let's save some money!", he smirked and Wilson wasn't sure if he should like that smile or get suspicious about it.

Right now he examined his friend. "You don't need the coat now. You look stupid in it anyway.", he grinned. House hit him softly in the side with his cane but got rid of his lab coat a moment later.

"Come on. We don't wanna be late!"

* * *

They got on the elevator together.

"The meeting is on the second floor, House!", Wilson informed him after his buddy had pushed the button for the 4th floor.

"We still have 5 minutes and hey, I'm the boss. I'm entitled to be late."

Wilson sighed but followed him to his department.

"House, what are we doing?", he groaned.

"Visiting family!", he answered and pushed the door open.

"Hello children! Daddy is home! How are you guys doing?"

His employees were there but he couldn't see Cuddy.

"What do you want, House?", Foreman asked him.

"Just want to make sure you don't kill your patient. Where is Cuddy?"

"She went home at 5 pm. We are waiting for test results.", Chase informed him.

House raised his eyebrows.

"Impressive! How did she train you so fast?"

A slight smile went over his face. Actually he had expected Cuddy to stay in the hospital 24/7 until she figured out that case.

Suddenly the three pagers of his team started.

"Patient went into cardiac arrest!", Chase yelled and the three of them jumped off their chairs.

"Don't forget to freak out Cuddy with this news!", House shouted after them. Then he turned to Wilson.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go."

"You do know what's wrong with him, don't you?", Wilson assumed.

House looked staggered.

"How would I know? I'm not even working in this department!"

* * *

After they had shown up 10 minutes late and all the members of the board had taken their seats all eyes were on House. It was crowded since the budget committee was also assembled.

"Ok, what seems to be the problem here?", House asked.

That was not really the routine here. Usually the chairman overviewed the items.

"Come on! Don't want to stay all night. Don't be shy!", House went on.

"Where is Dr. Cuddy?", Dr. Shen asked confused.

"Didn't you get the memo? She's not here this week.", Wilson explained.

"So Dr. House took over for her."

Dr. Shen shook his head. "That's ridiculous. Waste of time, actually."

House glared at him.

"Well maybe you want to leave. Nobody's forced to be here. Except for me, of course!"

Silence again for another minute.

"Ok, if there are no problems at all, we might as well go home. See you guys next week. Well not really, since Dr. Cuddy will be here again."

House got up and made his way over to the door. He was relieved. This was easier than he had thought. And Cuddy couldn't blame him for this.

* * *

"Dr. House!", Wilson interrupted his leave. House turned around and threw him a look that made the oncologist gulp nervously. But Wilson wasn't intimidated enough to shut up.

"We really have a serious money problem and should discuss the issue of reducing our spending."

Sometimes House wondered why he was still friends with Wilson. Everyone always pitied Wilson for his connection to House but Wilson was not better at all. How could he do this to him? Damn his need for lecturing him!

Still armed with his "I'll get you for this!"-look he sat down again next to Wilson and hit his friend/pain in the neck accidently with his cane in the tibia.

"Ouch!", Wilson mumbled and rubbed his leg.

"Hate you, too!", House whispered and returned his look to the group.

"All right! So money people, talk to me. What's the problem?"

* * *

The atmosphere was not really friendly. Everyone was ok with skipping this meeting and returning the following week. But no, Dr. Wilson had to ruin it for everyone.

So the guys from book keeping started their report and soon they were in the middle of a discussion.

House leaned his left elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. He was bored. It would make no difference if he left right now since he didn't listen to them.

The fingers of his right hand tapped on the table as if he was playing his piano. Wilson noticed the mental absence of his friend and prodded him in the side.

"Maybe you should take some notes. Cuddy will ask you about it."

House shrugged. "Somebody will keep the minutes, right? She can read this."

"You know Cuddy. She'll ask you!"

House rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you? I'm trying to do this and you keep putting obstacles in my way. Dumb ass!"

Suddenly he realized the silence. The book keeper had interrupted his statement when House became louder.

"Dr. House. May I ask for your attention as well?", he asked politely.

House looked at him for a moment.

"Is your name Kevin or Carl?", he said causing a confused look on Carl/Kevin's face.

"What? Why is this important?"

House shrugged again.

"Just wondered for some time. Sorry, go on!"

* * *

Half a minute later House grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper and started making notes.

Fortunately he couldn't see Wilson's bright grin this time. The oncologist and especially his tibias would have regretted it.

68 minutes and 2 sheets of paper later House felt like back in med school. Unfortunately this time he couldn't flutter his eyes at some female fellow student to get her notes. House threw a quick view around and got the thought out of his head immediately. The average age of the women present was probably 80 years.

"No thank you!", he thought and kept on writing.

Right now the board discussed possibilities of reducing bureaucracy to save money.

"We could save so much money if we stop having those patient files. No use to make notes about the patients anyway since nobody can read it.", he suggested. It was his first comment in over an hour and it was not really appreciated.

"Unfortunately we are not all blessed with a memory like you, House!", Dr. Shen snapped at him.

"Some of us prefer the save way of writing things down!"

"That's the spirit. Have them always ready to fax it over to the lawyer, right? I would do it if I had your reputation!", House retorted.

"Maybe we should stop distributing those red suckers in the clinic for free.", Wilson mumbled and got House's attention.

"Or maybe you should be forced to pay 5 Dollars every time you lecture me. Money problems would be saved after two weeks.", House told him and focused on the discussion that had started again.

* * *

20 minutes later House was put out of his misery. The board had come up with some promising solutions despite House's comments and had settled down for this week.

Wilson and House walked out of the hospital.

"10.15 pm.", Wilson announced after he looked at his watch. "Still in mood for this TV/beer evening?"

House shook his head. "No time!", he said and left his buddy.

* * *

So, what do you think? :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Seriously people, your nice reviews speed up my writing. Thank you!

* * *

While Wilson drove back to his hotel room House took out his cell phone and called his department.

"How's the patient?", he asked Cameron.

"You are pretty interested in him for not working on the case."

"The man went into cardiac arrest! Of course I care! I'm human you know.", House whined.

"We could stabilize him. Chase is still in the lab waiting for our test results."

"And Foreman?"

"He's with the patient. Just in case."

House nodded. That was all the information he needed and so he hung up without another word. He got on his bike and headed for his destination.

* * *

20 minutes later Cuddy startled up. She had been asleep when some lunatic started banging against her door. She knew who it was immediately. Only one person banged his cane against her door like this. Sometimes when she heard this noise she just wished it would be some murderer who was looking for his next victim.

Cuddy opened up and got disappointed. Nobody wanted to kill her, it was just House.

"What do you want?", she asked rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"It's time for the interim balance.", he said and stepped inside unasked.

He had a pile of papers under his arm and went into the living room to sit down on the couch.

"House!", Cuddy moaned. "Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"I'm actually surprised to find you at home. I would have bet you were sitting next to the patient after his heart stopped. But since Foreman took over that job I was sure you were at home."

Cuddy sat down, too.

"It wouldn't make a difference. I don't expect the results from the biopsy until tomorrow. "

"But Dr. Cuddy. There is so much to do. Paper work or clinic duty. By the way, you are up tomorrow afternoon."

"I know. Do YOU remember your hours tomorrow morning?", she smirked.

"Sure I do, I made the duty roster!"

* * *

She looked surprised.

"Really? I think I'll have a look on that one. Make sure your name really shows up."

He put on a disappointed face. "You don't trust me?", he said in a played dramatically voice.

"Mmh, why would I have trust issues with you? I can think of no reason except maybe those 2000 times in the last few years you proved me right. So, what is it with those papers?"

"Right. Just making sure everyone plays by the rules. This is your donors' check. I thought about stealing it and move to the Caribbean but here you go. This is the roster in question so you can check it out and here is my report of tonight's nightmare. Turns out we are losing too much money. So, what about you? How is my job?"

Cuddy was still speechless and looked at the papers in front of her.

"House, who did you bribe to get all this stuff done?", she wondered.

Again he looked sadly with his puppy dog eyes.

"You are so mean! I worked hard for all this shit!"

Cuddy still didn't know what to say.

"Ahm, House this is…, ahm, unexpected but impressive, I guess. Look, I don't know how you did this but you are up to something. You cheated!"

House chuckled. "Two seconds ago you were impressed and now you blame me. Interesting."

"Ok, sorry. So what now?"

House shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing. I just wanted to rub it into your face. I can do your job, you can't do mine! See you tomorrow!"

He got up but she grabbed his wrist and forced him to stop.

"You couldn't do your job if it wasn't for me."

Then she got up and went back into her bed room ignoring her uninvited guest completely.

House found his way out and went home. Jerking Cuddy around wasn't fun when she got sad and emotional.

* * *

Day 3

Wilson was in a very bad mood the next morning when he walked into the hospital. He was late since his current "landlord", the receptionist of his hotel had complained about his recent behavior.

"You can't play an electrical guitar in your room. Your neighbor complained about you three times last night!"

"I wasn't even there last night. I didn't come back until half past ten."

"Then put off your radio the next time you leave."

The conversation went on for a little while but finally Wilson gave in, apologized and promised it wouldn't happen again. He could swear it was House. Electrical guitar sounded like his lunatic friend but House had an airtight alibi.

House was in the clinic as well since he had not forgotten his clinic duty.

"You know. I really begin liking this coat. That stupid kid vomited all over me and all I had to do was changing coats."

"That's probably the reason why doctors have used them for centuries all over the planet.", Wilson snubbed.

"Oh, someone is grumpy today. What happened? Room service didn't change towels? No chocolate on the pillow?"

Wilson rubbed his face for a moment.

"Forget it.", Wilson mumbled and vanished into the elevator.

House stayed back and showed his diabolical smile.

* * *

His short moment of joy got rudely interrupted.

"Dr. House!", Nurse Roberts shouted. "Patient for you in exam room 2."

He walked past her and grabbed the file from her hand.

"Pile of vomit for you in exam room 3!", he smiled.

* * *

"It's definitely not cancer.", Chase announced the test results.

Cuddy sighed.

"Ok! So what's next? We have to come up with something else."

"Good idea.", Cameron mumbled.

Cuddy looked at her.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"It's obvious we have to come up with something else. Maybe you could make a suggestion for a change."

"You got a problem with me?"

Cameron thought about it for a moment. But hey, somebody had to say it.

"Of course I do. This is ridiculous. That man suffers because you want to teach House a lesson. He would have solved this two days ago. But now he has to meet donors and answer your stupid mail! This is not right!"

"You've been working with him for over 2 years and you can't come up with the answer. Don't judge my medical abilities!"

"We have a new symptom as well!", Chase interrupted. Both the women glared at him.

"Why didn't you say this earlier?", Cuddy snapped.

"And miss this nice fight?", he smirked but got seriously again immediately.

"Patient is shivering all the time. We tried more blankets and heating pads. But he keeps freezing."

"Must be his hypothalamus then. Screwing with his body temperature.", Foreman said. "Maybe a tumor in his limbic system."

"Do an MRI!", Cuddy told them.

* * *

This time she didn't waste her time with House's toys. She wanted to see him in action. She was still skeptical about his achievements. At the beginning Cuddy had found herself some spies who kept an eye on House and would tell her every bolt attempt to cheat. The pharmacist, the guy from the gift shop, the nurses and some doctors. It had not been hard to convince them but so far nobody had told her anything.

She stepped out of the elevator and watched the daily routine in the clinic through the glass walls.

After a few minutes House came out of an exam room. He still looked good in that lab coat. Now he walked over to the nurse's desk and opened the file. He made some notes and gave the nurse some blood vials for the lab. Everything seemed to be fine. After he had vanished in exam room 2 with his next patient she made her way to her office.

Except for the empty pizza carton and a dirty coffee cup it was cleaned up. Her mail was sorted out and a new pile was already waiting for House.

Cuddy sat down on her couch and thought about it for a moment.

House really did well in her job. He probably hated it but nevertheless he could if he wanted to. On the one hand Cuddy felt angry because this made it so clear to her that House just exploited her believe that maybe he could change after all and become a better department head who wouldn't skip his duties all the time. She also hated him for being able to do this job. She had worked so long and so hard to come into this position and he just took over for a week and everything went fine.

And she was stuck in his position not being able to help this patient. Cuddy shook her head to get these thoughts out of it.

"He will fail! Sooner or later he will fail!", she ensured herself. He couldn't be that good! Maybe he was a medical genius but this job included more. But just in case she wanted to make sure. So she put on her computer and got a very important phone number. Then she left just in time before House showed up.

* * *

House yawned noisily while an old lady listed her symptoms. Wow, finally another case of flu. He hasn't had one of those for half an hour. About time! He wrote a prescription when his cell phone rang.

"House!", he said, handed over the prescription, gave the old woman a nod and left the room.

"You stole my lab coat, House!", Wilson yelled.

House rolled his eyes.

"We already had that conversation, Wilson."

"That was when you stole the first one! I got a new one and now it's missing!"

House chuckled.

"It's not my fault. Take better care for your stuff!"

"So you think it's a coincidence? You get puked on by that kid, you show up in a clean coat and mine is missing. All in the same hour."

"Prove it!", House snapped.

"Give it back!", Wilson insisted.

"See you at lunch!", House said and hung up.

What did Wilson expect him to do? Buy a coat for four days? He would never use it again. And Wilson had probably twenty lab coats.

* * *

The MRI really showed a tumor in the patient's brain and so they had something to work on. Cuddy ordered the surgery and was released. But it was too soon to announce her triumph. Nevertheless she already smiled at the sight of House's face when he had to admit his defeat.

The next few hours the patient would be in the OR and until tomorrow they couldn't find out whether he would be cured.

But first it was House's turn to smirk. At half past four he was busy with today's mail when a nurse showed up.

"Sorry, Dr. House. Dr. Cuddy hasn't shown up for clinic duty. Didn't you say she would take over your hours?"

House laughed. YES!!! He got her!

"Oh thank you very much. I'll take care of it!"

He skipped the letters and was on his way to the 4th floor. But his replacement wasn't in the office.

"Where is Cuddy?", he asked Chase.

"She's in the cafeteria."

"Oh yeah! This gets better by the minute!", House said and went back downstairs.

He spotted her the second he entered the cafeteria. She was having lunch with that lady doctor from cardiology. She seemed to be in a very good mood since she was laughing.

House stepped over to the table.

"I am so sorry to interrupt your girl's chat but Dr. Cuddy you are expected to treat sick people in the clinic. These poor people are counting on you and your medical skills but you have no sense of responsibility." He pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"This is sad. And I have to search you in the entire building. I'm a cripple you know!"

* * *

Cuddy blushed. How embarrassing. She knew she would hear this one forever. From now on every time she would have to drag him to his clinic hours he would remind her of this moment.

"Oh I'm sorry. I totally forgot the time. But I was busy with our patient."

"Not good enough. Maybe you can make up by staying an hour longer today."

"Oh skip it, House. You miss your hours every week!"

"But I don't care about it whereas you have a bad conscience every time you show up late 2 seconds. Now come on! Get moving or you will find your parking space very, very far away!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Shut up! I don't have to be forced to do my job. I'm not you!"

They walked back to the clinic.

"I heard about your patient. It did take you long enough to find that tumor! Poor guy!"

"But I found it eventually.", she snapped.

"And that cancer thing was totally ridiculous. You shouldn't listen to Wilson!"

"Oh shut up, House!"

"Yeah, very professional argument."

She wanted to retort something but his pager started.

* * *

"What is it?", Cuddy asked concerned.

He looked confused when he read the message.

"What does TCM mean? And why do I have to show up there?", he asked her.

"It stands for transplant committee meeting. The dean of medicine is head of it. You can't go there!", she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? After all I'm the dean."

"House this is serious. You have to decide objectively if that patient qualifies for a donor organ. You have a history of fooling the committee. You can't make this decision!"

"Yes, listening to symptoms, confirming a diagnosis and figuring out if the patient's lifestyle entitles him for a donor organ sounds like something I can't do. I mean, I'm not Sherlock Holmes!"

"Not if you measure against your own lifestyle, House!"

She sighed and starred at him.

"Be professional and be objective! You are dealing with a patient's life here so show some professional behavior!"

"Trust me, Cuddy! And you move your gorgeous ass to the clinic right now. Otherwise you'll lose that bet!"

Cuddy smirked. "Actually, I'm doing fine right now. The bet says I have to do YOUR job. Showing up on time wouldn't work!" She walked away from him but turned around after a few steps.

"Call me as soon as you are done!", she ordered him.

"Yes, mum!", he agreed and watched her nice derriere when she left.

* * *

The transplant committee assembled twenty minutes later and forced House to abandon his plan to leave at 5 pm again.

The four doctors of the committee took their seats and Dr. Franklin from Pulmonology started to tell about his 34 year old patient suffering from idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis and was in need of a new lung desperately since he had heavy trouble breathing.

When he had finished his report the members of the board asked some questions. House was the last one to join the discussion.

"Show me his images.", he told Dr. Franklin.

"House, he is already diagnosed. It is IPF. Can we please hurry up. My patient is suffocating right now."

"Ok, we speed it up a little. He won't get a new lung! Fast enough for you?"

All the doctors were looking at him.

"What the hell, House?", Franklin interrupted the silence.

"Oh you have time for an explanation. Sorry, I thought you were in a hurry."

Dr. Franklin rolled his eyes. He would certainly not allow this damn fool to kill his patient just because his real boss was crazy enough to join some idiotic game!

"House!", he started but the dean cut him off.

"Your patient may have PF but skip the I. It's not idiopathic since we know the reason that caused it."

"No, we don't. That's why we call it idiopathic!", Franklin yelled at him.

"That's why you do it. You probably have many cases of idiopathic pneumonias, too. Anyway, the report you just gave us indicates trouble with the patient's pancreas as well. I know IPF is common for screwing up the pancreas but not the way it presents here."

* * *

"So what is it?", Dr. Kent joined the argument.

"I'd refer him to oncology. Do a biopsy to confirm and get him some surgery and chemo. Then you can start working on the lung again. If he's lucky he will live. That's when we change from idiopathic to "might be cancer!"

"But we checked for cancer! It was negative."

"Sure you looked in the lung. I'm pretty sure they use different markers for the pancreas. If we give him a new lung he will die of cancer anyway."

" It makes no difference. You have to rule out cancer anyway before we can put him on the donor list.", Dr. Kent announced.

Dr. Franklin was very angry. "If the patient dies it's your fault, House!", he shouted and left the room.

"Yeah sure, if the patient lives he will take all the credit for himself.", House mumbled and left as well. Time to go home!

* * *

Reviews are welcome! :-)


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

When Wilson returned back at his hotel he found an envelope on his desk.

It was that damn guy from the reception again reminding him of the rules of the house. Wilson read the lines and screwed the letter up as soon as he had finished.

He rushed downstairs but he only met the night porter who apologized and asked him to talk to his colleague about this issue. Finally he lied in his bed and thought about it. It had to be House. Somehow his friend screwed with him once more but so far the oncologist couldn't figure it out.

* * *

House was resting on his couch and watched TV. He was waiting for his dinner. Chinese take out. Finally there was a knock on his door.

"About time!", he shouted and limped to the door. But it wasn't his food, it was Cuddy.

"I told you to call me after your meeting.", she said and stepped inside.

"We should stop these after work visits. I can already hear the gossip!", House mumbled when he shut the door.

"Are you absolutely sure this is cancer?", Cuddy asked him.

He raised his eyebrow.

"How would you know? This is confidential!"

"It's still my computer in my office!", she snapped.

"So why do ask me? Ask your computer!", he replied.

She looked at him with a light smile on her lips.

"I just hope you're right. I would hate to be forced to explain his relatives that their son died because of a false diagnosis after he had been diagnosed right two days before."

"Why are you here?", he interrupted her.

"Seriously, Cuddy. You can't change it anyway, you know what's to know and all you can do now is wait for the biopsy. So why show up here?"

Cuddy didn't answer. She didn't know the reason. She had waited for him to call already guessing it was a forlorn hope. So she drove to his place instead of her home.

A knock interrupted the silence.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!", House told her and walked to the door again.

"I was planning to have dinner, not breakfast. Hurry up next time!", he grumped.

The delivery guy apologized mumbling something about a broken car and handed him his meal.

"If I had known that you would show up I'd ordered more.", House explained and started to eat.

"Thank you! But I can live without a dinner with you, House!"

"Then your wager is ridiculous. You want me to attend that big dinner at the conference. I think they will be serving food. English food, but still food. It's a good thing you will lose!"

"I won't lose! Actually my patient is recovering from his surgery right now. He'll be fine, you won't!"

"You do realize that this is only day 3. New day, new case waiting for you!"

She grabbed the fork out of his hand and stole some of his food.

"Hey, get your own!", he yelled and tried to get his fork back but failed.

"Seriously! Forks are in the kitchen and you are the one with two healthy legs!"

She handed it back and got up. At least he was ready to share his food with her.

Cuddy returned with another fork and House handed her one of the closed boxes.

"Enjoy your meal!", he mumbled.

* * *

Cuddy was amazed. He was really nice. Maybe there was hope after all. She opened the box and got disappointed. It was soup.

"Very funny, House!", she made the trip to the kitchen again and returned with a spoon.

"You couldn't get one for me?", he asked and received a glare from her.

"Shut up!"

They enjoyed their dinner and watched TV for a while. Suddenly House turned towards her.

"If we keep seeing us every night anyway we could as well do something useful with our time. Do you want to make out?"

"Thanks for dinner, House!", Cuddy answered and got up.

But he grabbed her wrist this time and forced her to turn around. He got up and starred at her. She was not sure how to react. Part of her wanted to run away, part of her wanted to stay and see where this would go.

House didn't take his beautiful eyes from her and formed a little smile on his face.

"I have to tell you something!", he finally admitted.

"What?", she whispered curiously.

"I told you to stay an hour longer and still you show up here this early."

Cuddy sighed. Again part of her was relieved but to be honest, the bigger part (yeah, I know there is no big part!) was disappointed.

Still she chuckled. "And what will you do now?", she asked him.

He raised his eyebrow.

"I'll punish you!"

"How?"

"With all this sexual tension building up in here there is only one thing I can do: Throw you out!"

She chuckled. "You will punish yourself more than me!"

He cocked his head.

"I doubt it!"

He let go of her hand and sat down again.

"See you tomorrow, Cuddy!"

"Good night, House!", she said and walked out still smiling.

* * *

Day 4

The next morning Wilson found the porter before he left for work.

"What is it with that letter? I don't have a dog!", he told him.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Wilson. But your neighbor from room 417 called us yesterday to complain about a dog in your room that was barking constantly."

"Why would I have a dog? I'm working 12 hours a day, often more. I don't have time for pets."

"And why would your neighbor make this up? Plus he was confirmed by the woman in 315. That's the room beneath yours."

"Did you at least check this out?", Wilson asked him.

"Of course. And they were right. It was definitely a dog. You have to get it out of here!"

Wilson looked reflective.

"Who is this guy from 417?"

"Oh, Dr. Wilson I can't tell you about other guests."

"Does he limp?", the oncologist wanted to know.

But the porter got silent.

"Anything else I can do for you, Sir?", he finally asked.

Wilson got his wallet and handed him 50 dollars.

"Yes, you can tell me if he limps!", he insisted.

The money vanished in the porter's pocket.

"No! Have a nice day, Sir.", he said and left him alone.

* * *

House couldn't remember the last time he had gotten up so early four days in a row. Every morning the same torment. House has never been a regular coffee drinker but this week he stopped for coffee on his way to work every day.

This morning there was somebody waiting for him when he arrived at 8.30 am.

"Good morning, Sir. It says "Lisa Cuddy" here. Where is she?", this guy asked him.

"She's on a vacation. While she's lying on some beach all day long I'm stuck here with her job."

"And you would be…"

"Dr. Greg House. Who are you? And why are you awake this early in the morning?"

"I'm George Hammersmith from the NJ health department. This is one of our routine inspections to make sure your hospital still complies with our standards."

House didn't like this news. First of all it meant he had to accompany this jerk around the hospital all day long and second he had to be careful. Every little problem could mean his defeat. No, that was not good at all.

"Oh goodie! I had wondered when one of you shows up again. Whatever you need.", he replied and got his lab coat. Good thing he had his name tag on it. These bureaucrats notice everything.

"So where do you want to start, Mr. Hammersmith?"

"How about the ER?"

House nodded. "ER it is. Follow me."

* * *

In the clinic the nurse waved him over to sign some papers.

"The inspector is here. Spread the news, tell everyone to pull together. Today every job is on the line!", he mumbled while he signed. "And tell Cuddy to stay out of sight! I told him she is on vacation."

He turned around and stepped back to his guest.

"All right. Let's go."

As soon as they were out of sight the nurse called the department of diagnostics and asked for Cuddy.

* * *

Cuddy put down the phone and smirked. She knew one day that lousy date would pay out. She had met him on one of her blind dates the year before and it didn't work out. But she and George have stayed friends since not just because it couldn't hurt to have a buddy in the health department.

House would have an annoying day and she liked the idea. And she surely would find a way to observe him even if she had to stay incognito. Right now she turned back to her team.

"The inspector is sniffing around today. Play by the rules, please!"

"We don't have anything to do anyway. Patient is recovering. He is still unconscious but his vitals are good.", Chase announced.

Even better for Cuddy. Lots of time to enjoy her set-up.

Not good for House though. He was leaning against the wall in the ER while Hammersmith looked around and made lots of notes in his book.

"Maybe it would be better for you to move around inconspicuously without the dean of medicine.", he suggested and repressed a yawn.

Hammersmith looked at him amused. "Do you have an appointment, Dr. House?"

"No.", he replied. "Just better things to do than following you ass around all day long like a dog!", he thought.

"Good. I'm done here. Let's go back to the clinic. See how things work there."

House nodded and lead him to the elevators.

* * *

And so Mr. Hammersmith kept him busy the entire morning. Clinic, Cardiology, Nephrology and many other –gies before they settled down to get lunch.

"I meet you in Oncology at 2 pm. Is that ok for you, Dr. House?", the inspector asked after he had checked his watch.

"Sure!", House mumbled and left.

Cuddy had been busy in the clinic and was not able to catch a sight of House and Hammersmith. Now she saw House in her office. He was lying on the couch, his eyes closed.

"Well, well. Sleeping through working hours. How dare you?", she laughed.

"Actually I'm on break right now. This moron keeps chasing me around the place.", he complained.

"Oh poor you. Keeps you away from your toys? I feel pity for you."

He glared at her.

"You are not supposed to be here anyway. I told you to stay out of sight. He probably knows you."

"Sure he does!", Cuddy thought and refrained from laughing.

"Oh relax. They send another guy every time. I've never seen one of them twice."

* * *

"Well, I hope Mr. Hammersmith is the next to go!", House mumbled.

Cuddy looked baffled. "Who is Mr. Hammersmith?"

House sat up and chuckled.

"The guy we have been talking about the last ten minutes. Who else?"

"But George's last name isn't Hammersmith."

Now House looked confused.

"Well, Hammersmith's first name is George. Who are you talking about?"

Cuddy had already said too much. She bit on her lip and starred at the floor.

"Cuddy! What's going on?"

Suddenly she startled.

"Oh my God, this guy is real!", she yelled.

"Wow, woman! Relax!", House told her. "You are giving me a headache!"

"House do you know what this means?", she kept on yelling.

"NO! I DON'T!", he shouted back. "Would you please tell me what's going on here?"

She had no choice, she had to confess.

"I called my friend George from the health department and asked him to show up and screw with you! But obviously this Hammersmith came along and screwed with my plan!"

House smiled.

"You cheated! You know what this means! You lose!"

"Forget about the stupid bet. House, this is serious! If you fail in this one the entire hospital will lose."

House couldn't stop grinning. Now he really had power over Cuddy.

"So you mean, if I screw up the hospital might lose some privileges and then you might be in trouble! Interesting. Considering the fact that I will spend the entire afternoon with this freak."

"House, please. Don't do this. This is not funny!"

"Depends on your offer."

"What offer?"

"The offer you are going to make in a minute to make sure I play along."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?", she asked depressed.

House looked at her. This really got to her. Why did she always do this to him? Whenever he had fun she played this annoying emotional card. At least she didn't cry.

He was about to answer when they heard a knock on the door.

They both turned their heads and saw Hammersmith standing outside.

"Oh shit!", Cuddy whispered and House looked amused.

"Well Cuddy. Watch your language."

He signaled the inspector to get in.

* * *

As always, I'd like to get your opinion. Thanks! :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the nice reviews!

* * *

"Do something!", Cuddy whispered at House.

"I'm sorry. I totally forgot the time.", House told the inspector.

"It's ok. I saw you in here on my way upstairs and thought I could join you."

He offered Cuddy his hand.

"George Hammersmith.", he introduced himself.

Cuddy didn't know what to do.

"This is Lisa. She's my wife!", House finally told him.

Cuddy looked amazed but took the hand eventually.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry, I kept my husband away from his appointment."

She turned around and looked at House.

"You should have told me you are busy, honey!", she said nicely but her facial expression told another language. It was a mixture of "what the hell?" and "I hate you!".

House smiled.

"But I missed you. And if I have just 10 minutes with you, I'll take the opportunity. But now I have to leave."

"Sure, I see you at home, honey. When do you think you'll be home today?"

House looked at Hammersmith.

"I don't know. What would you say, Sir?"

"I wouldn't expect him too early. I'm sorry."

Cuddy waved aside. "Oh that's ok. Keep him as long as you need him!", she smiled.

* * *

"Good bye, Greg!", she said and wanted to leave but like he said, House took his chance.

He grabbed her around the waist with both hands and pulled her close to him.

"Have a nice day, darling!", he mumbled and kissed her.

Then he let go of her.

"All right, Mr. Hammersmith, let's go."

He followed the inspector to the door and looked back at Cuddy.

She put her hands together as if she was praying.

"Please, don't screw up!", she whispered and House gave her a nod.

Suddenly her pager started. She grabbed it and read the message.

"You are a doctor, too?", Hammersmith asked but Cuddy didn't react.

"She's a vet.", House answered for her. That made Cuddy glare at him.

"First time I meet a vet with a pager.", the inspector chuckled.

"I'm sorry.", Cuddy finally said, "there is this bull in an urgent need of castration!"

She glared at House again.

"Too much testosterone in his blood."

"Ouch!", House whined. "Well, have fun, darling!"

He left the office with Hammersmith.

"Nice woman!", Hammersmith smirked.

"Oh yeah!", House mumbled and they went upstairs to oncology.

* * *

Cuddy made sure House and Hammersmith were out of sight and sneaked upstairs in her department.

"What is it?", she asked her employees.

"Patient woke up. He shows no signs of brain damage.", Cameron explained.

"That sounds good."

"We have a problem. He's still shivering. We just can't control his body temperature.", Foreman announced.

Cuddy appalled. Now she really was out of ideas. Suddenly this didn't feel right anymore.

Without another word she went into House's office and closed the blinds leaving her astounded colleagues back.

She sat down behind the desk and buried her face in her hands. What was wrong with her? Was she completely nuts? This is exactly why she let House get away with everything. He was a genius and he would have saved that patient three days ago. But no, she had to play that stupid game making this guy suffer all the time. She had to end this. Admit her defeat. Give back the responsibility and go back to her old job. Maybe House was right. Maybe she wasn't a real doctor anymore.

Cuddy wiped some tears from her eyes and got the phone. She knew she couldn't see House as long as this damn inspector was around so she paged him to make sure he would call her back. But House didn't call her. Cuddy smirked for a moment. A doctor and of course the dean was not allowed to ignore a page. This was actually a violation of their rules. But that didn't matter any longer. She had to find a way to talk to him. She looked out of the window and found it on the other side of the balcony. Wilson! He could talk to House whenever he wanted. Asking for a consult or something.

She stepped back into the conference room only to find it empty.

"We have an idea. Gone testing!", the white board told her. Still her decision stood. Cuddy would end the bet today.

* * *

House looked at his pager. It was Cuddy asking him to call her. It had to wait. Hammersmith was talking to Wilson about his department and House was bored as usual.

He was leaning against the door and played with his cane. Every now and then he looked through the small window next to Wilson's door.

The next time he threw a look out on the corridor he startled. Cuddy was coming in his direction.

What was wrong with this woman? She knew House was in oncology right now. He did everything he could to make sure Hammersmith was satisfied at the end of the day and she tried to fool him all the time. Wilson didn't know about their recent "marriage" and so he would say the wrong thing. House and Cuddy would have to explain a lot to Hammersmith. Plus the health department would not be pleased about this.

When she had almost reached the door House had to react.

"Achoo!!!!!", he yelled as loud as he could.

Wilson and Hammersmith both stared at him.

"Bless you!", Wilson and Hammersmith mumbled.

"Oh thank you Dr. Wilson! Thanks Mr. Hammersmith!", House yelled and cleared his nose noisily.

Again he received confused views but it worked. Cuddy turned around and vanished quickly.

* * *

Finally after a very long day Hammersmith was done inspecting departments at 6.30 pm. They went back downstairs. So far House had received 5 messages from Cuddy and he really wanted to call her now.

It was time to get rid of that moron.

"Well, it was nice having you here!", he told him and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry, Dr. House. We are not finished yet. I'd like to give you my report now."

House rolled his eyes.

"We've been in this for 10 hours. Can't we do this some other day?", he asked.

Hammersmith shook his head.

"Come on, Sir. Let's get this over with. You'll be out of here in an hour. So you can return to your lovely wife."

House nodded. "Fine. But I have to go to the restrooms first! You can wait in my office."

As soon as Hammersmith was out of his sight House grabbed his cell phone.

* * *

"Hello darling! You miss me so much you start stalking me?"

"Why didn't you call me?", Cuddy yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. I can't interrupt this stupid inspection every five minutes because my wife calls me. I've been busy!"

"House you have to help me! The patient is…."

He cut her off.

"No!"

"What do you mean? House, I'm serious. I need your help."

"No!", he repeated and hung up. Cuddy couldn't believe this and dialed his number again but his phone was switched off.

* * *

"Dr. Wilson! This is my last warning. If I have to remind you of our rules of the house again, I will have to ask you to leave."

Those were the words Wilson's new nemesis at the hotel chose to greet him that evening.

Wilson exhaled deeply. "So what did I do today while I was not at home?"

"Dr. Wilson. I have no interest in out guest's private affairs as long as they don't interfere with other guest's well being. Your dog is bad enough. I could hear myself that you didn't get rid of it. But you can't drill holes in our walls. What are you doing up there? It's noisy and forbidden!"

Wilson shook his head. "Oh No, I have not drilled holes in the walls! Are you out of your mind?"

The porter shook his head.

"Dr. Wilson. You have been a convenient guest for so long, so I will overlook your recent behavior. Are you all right, Sir?"

"Oh shut up!", Wilson griped and went into his room.

It had to be House! It started the day Wilson made him stay longer in the board meeting. But how was that possible? House was in the hospital all day long. There were enough witnesses for this. The next day Wilson would sound him out about this.

* * *

When Hammersmith had left – turned out the hospital was doing fine, just some little violations of regulations- House knew where to look for Cuddy.

She was sitting in his chair behind his desk in his office. House watched her for a moment through the glass door. So many times he was sitting there through the night trying to come up with the answer. And now? Now he was standing on the other side, still in this ridiculous lab coat like Cuddy who had stormed in his office so often before.

Finally he entered. She looked up at him and House could tell she had been crying.

"Your job sucks!", he told her immediately.

That made her smiled for a moment.

"Wow, I didn't think you would give up this early."

He sat down shaking his head.

"I'm not giving up. I'm expressing my opinion."

"Why did you hang up on me? I told you I need your help!"

"I can't help you, Cuddy!", he admitted.

"Why not? It's easy. You solve the case after I have asked you for help and you win. Actually it's a win-win situation since the patient will stay alive. Makes him a winner, too."

"But you would lose!", he mumbled.

"I don't see how this is bad for you!"

House sighed and starred at the floor.

"If it was that easy as you think, you would have solved that case two days ago."

"I'm not you, House!", she told him.

"So what? It's not always enough to be me."

"Just take a look at the file, House. Please, solve this!"

He shook his head once more.

* * *

"You think I'm an unethical, irresponsible jerk who doesn't care. Well, I am but nevertheless I'm not a total moron. Do you think I let you play with a patient's life all week long without taking a look at it? Do you think if I had solved this one 3 days ago I wouldn't make sure the guy gets his treatment?"

"What do you mean, House?"

"I know everything about him. Every test result, every symptom but still I can't figure it out."

Cuddy spread a tear again. House looked at her.

"Hey, let me tell you something. And listen to me because you'll never hear this from me again. And if you tell anybody I'll deny everything. So far you did the right things. I would have done it the same way."

She smiled.

"Thank you, House!"

"Problem is; he is still dying. So you must hurry and find your diagnosis!"

He got up and limped to the door.

"Where are you going?"

He shrugged.

"Home! I had a really hard day!"

"Oh my God, the inspector. How did it go? Are we still in business?"

"Report is on my desk. Good night!"

"What about my patient?", Cuddy asked him.

"Go home, sleep, refresh your brain and come back tomorrow. Works for me every time! But make sure the team stays. Somebody has to watch him."

* * *

I know it's a little sad but Cuddy will cheer up in the next chapter. Promise!

Reviews are still welcome! :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. You guys are really nice! :-)

* * *

Cuddy and House both went home. Cuddy made herself some tea and went to bed pretty soon. But she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about the patient. It was ridiculous. If House didn't know the answer how was she supposed to find out? She also felt sort of proud of House. He had shown a reasonable, responsible behavior lately. Cuddy didn't know whether it was his curiosity or actual concern that made him supervise her case.

"Of course he's just curios!", she thought. "He just wanted to prove that he could solve that case while doing my job as well. And I have to listen to that crap forever!"

This made her not just upset but also motivated her again. She would do anything to prove him wrong. She jumped out of bed, got dressed and was on her way 10 minutes later.

* * *

House enjoyed Scotch number 3 and watched some drivel on TV. But he wasn't listening to it. He was pondering. Not just about the patient but about Cuddy. He had always known that his teasing wasn't fair. She was doing a great job. Not just by saving his sorry ass every other week. Of course he would never tell her but he admired Cuddy for her achievements.

The only reason why he was still in the game was the fact that nothing serious had come up this week. Of course he had been busy and he really had put some effort in this job but what if a real decision would come up? One that could bring some heavy consequences for the hospital. He was used to make difficult decisions when his patient's life was at the stake but that was different. House felt comfortable in the medical field because he had an unbeatable weapon there. His knowledge. So he could take those risks and most of the time he made the right decision.

But hospital administration was not really his field so he wasn't doing fine; he was just lucky!

Finally his thoughts returned to the patient. Maybe he was not a born bureaucrat but he was very good with multitasking. So while he had been accompanying Hammersmith all day long he was thinking about the case. When he was listening to those idiots at the board meeting or treating patients in the clinic his real focus was on the guy in the ICU. And suddenly House knew what he was missing. And again he promised himself not to mention this to anyone. He needed his team. Somebody who gave him some input to work with, someone to exchange ideas with.

House sighed and got up. He grabbed his Vicodin and his cane on the way out and was on his way back to the hospital.

* * *

House had been brainstorming with his team for about 5 minutes when Cuddy entered the department of diagnostic medicine.

"What are you doing here, House?", she asked him.

"I missed Foreman and since you forced him to stay here I thought I'd surprise him."

"Are you working on the case?"

House rolled his eyes.

"All right, I'll admit it. I came here for Chase. I love him!"

Chase looked freaked. "What?"

Cuddy smirked.

"You came here to help me."

He shook his head.

"No, I didn't!"

"So why do you show up here in the middle of the night? You knew I went home so you could get here and work on the case without me knowing about it."

"Oh why is it always about you? I couldn't show up earlier because I was busy all day long!"

"You don't have to do this, House!"

"Yes, I have. You asked me for help. You can't do it, so I have to!", he snapped at her. He returned to his employees.

* * *

"Let's get back to work. Didn't you guys draw any cultures to test for infections?", he asked after reading in the file.

"LP was negative, patient never had any signs of fever.", Cameron explained.

House nodded and went on reading.

Cuddy suddenly startled and pushed House in the ribs accidently making him drop the file.

"Do an LP!", she said.

Everyone stared at her confused while Cameron helped House with the sheets of paper. He was still trying to catch his breath after the punch.

"We just ruled out infections, Cuddy. Why don't you go back to bed? Let the real doctors work.", he finally managed to say.

"Maybe he had a fever all the time. We thought his screwed up temperature was caused by the tumor. What if his pituitary gland is damaged and screwing up the numbers. A normal temperature for us means a fever for him."

"But we did an LP, it was clear.", Chance remarked.

"Not every infection blurs the liquor. Did anyone check his white blood count at any time?

Everybody shook their heads, even House.

* * *

"Draw some blood, do the test and treat the poor guy!", Cuddy ordered the three younger doctors.

"Shouldn't you find out which infection he has? You know, name of the bacteria or something?", House asked when they were alone.

"I think they'll figure that one out themselves. They have a good teacher.", she smiled.

She stepped closer to him. "Sorry about the rib. Are you ok?"

"Sure!", he mumbled picking up his cane.

Cuddy chuckled.

"This is so bugging you, right? I found out, I solved the case and you didn't!", she smiled.

"You screwed up the entire week! And if I hadn't come in here tonight and started talking about the missing cultures you never would have considered infections!"

"Oh stop it House! You are just mad about losing the bet! Three more days and I'll succeed!"

"First of all, if I make those three days we just have to call it a tie. And second, you already lost the bet today! You cheated and wanted to drive me nuts with your damn friend whereas I saved your butt!"

"But George never showed up and so I didn't cheat. I was just planning it!", she explained.

"You can't be serious, Cuddy! Admit it, you lost! You asked me for help and I made it pretty clear at the beginning that this would mean your defeat. I never said I would solve the case! Plus you missed half your clinic duty yesterday! Already three reasons to declare you looser!"

"Don't argue with me about skipping clinic duty, House!"

He chuckled. "Fair enough! Still two reasons left. I win you lose! See your clinic in two months!"

"The bet says we have to do each other's job for a week. And that's what I do. You ask other doctors, well Wilson for consults every now and then. And that's what I did today."

"This is ridiculous! Two hours ago you were begging me for help. Telling me that you'll give up and I should take over the case.", House told her. He was really amazed.

"I even saw tears in your eyes, Cuddy."

* * *

"It's called the emotional card. Always works with you, House. I just had to make sure nobody witnessed. You of all people should have known better, House. Everybody lies!"

House rolled his eyes.

"You can't do that!", he yelled.

"Clever argument. Makes me really fold!", she smirked.

"So what now? You think I will just play that game three more days although I already won?"

"Either that or you stop it and everyone will think you gave up and you'll lose anyway!"

"Nobody knows about our bet, except for Wilson."

"You really believe that, House?"

House glared at her. He was glad there were no witnesses there at the moment. How embarrassing! He tried to save what was left of his dignity and walked out without another word.

"Good night, House!", Cuddy yelled after him but she got no answer.

* * *

House had to calm himself down a few times during his way back home. His way of driving got too dangerous even for him.

Once back at home he sat down on the couch but got up a second later and started pacing around the place.

"How could she do this? Was she nuts? This was so not right! Damn ****", he said out loud. He kept on drowning himself in his self pity but suddenly he stopped.

"Of course she was right. It was actually pretty clever. She fooled him. Him! Greg House, the guy who played his tricks on her for so many years."

House shook his head.

"This wasn't her idea. Cuddy was not the type."

He didn't have to think about it. "Wilson!", he spoke up.

The oncologist would pay for it which reminded him. There was a phone call to make.

The only comfort House could find that night was the fact that it was weekend. Two entire days of peace and freedom. At least that's what he thought. He was disabused the next morning when his phone rang.

* * *

Day 5

"Good morning, House!", Cuddy annoyed him.

"Did I mention to you that the dean works on Saturdays as well?"

House groaned.

"No, way! You don't work on Saturdays!"

"You just don't know because you don't show up on weekends."

"That's not true! Patients don't care for weekdays!"

"Anyway, you have work to do! So get out of bed!"

House checked his watch.

"Good Lord, woman! It's half past seven!"

Cuddy chuckled.

"Have a nice day!"

She hung up. House lied on his back and massaged his thigh. Depressing! It was simply depressing!

Finally he got up and got ready for work. He grabbed the keys and made his way to the door. Reaching for the door knob he suddenly turned around. Why was Wilson lying on his couch?

He thought about waking his friend up to get an explanation but abolished the thought.

"Not in the mood for lectures!", he thought and got out.

* * *

House was not the only one in a very bad mood this morning.

Wilson had spent a terrible night. His crazy neighbor was obviously seeking revenge for this imaginary dog barking because he played a damn record over and over and over again for hours.

Wilson knocked on the door for ten minutes before an old guy opened up. The annoying sound of the record had stopped a few seconds before.

"What do you want?", he asked angrily.

"Could you please turn down the music! I'm trying to sleep!"

"What music?"

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. Stop this! You were listening to that damn thing for hours!"

"I really don't know what you are talking about. But you seem to be out of your mind anyway. How dare you disturbing me in the middle of the night. Haven't you annoyed me enough with your dog and your drilling machine?"

He slammed the door in Wilson's face.

A few seconds later the record was back on.

Wilson shook his head. That was not possible. He knocked again but the oldtimer didn't answer.

So Wilson got the night porter to file a complaint. He promised to take care of it and five minutes later at 2.34 am the record was quiet. Wilson lied down and exhaled relieved. Finally the chance for some shuteye. At 2.36 am the song started again, driving Wilson crazy for two more minutes. Then he got up and dressed. If House was responsible for this, and yes Wilson was convinced it was House, he should take some of his own medicine.

The oncologist drove to House's place and let himself in. He thought about waking House up to get an explanation but Wilson was just happy about the silence and postponed the discussion. He dropped on the couch and was asleep five minutes later.

Wilson woke up at the sound of a slammed door. For a moment he was disoriented and needed a minute to realize where he was.

* * *

Reviews are still welcome! :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again! :-)

* * *

After this short night Wilson didn't actually care where he was. He rolled over and went back to sleep. Bad idea. Deans are not the only ones who should show up in the hospital on Saturday.

So when he woke up again his watch told him the time: 10.54 am. Now Wilson was really awake. He jumped of the couch when it hit him that he had no clean clothes. He rushed over in House's bedroom and opened the wardrobe.

Why did House even have a closet? He could easily throw his clothes in a corner of the room. Wouldn't make any difference. But there it was, probably the only half nice looking piece of clothe in House's property. Wilson grabbed the shirt and put it on. Time to go to work!

* * *

House had arrived at the hospital 2 ½ hours earlier. First thing on his very own agenda was going through every file available in the ER. Even at this hour there were plenty of patients treated. Finally he found a promising case and ordered the nurse to refer it to the diagnostics department. He would certainly not be the only one working on weekends!

After she had called House to force him to go to work Cuddy enjoyed her great mood and rolled over to go back to sleep. Unfortunately she was played at by her own weapon.

She startled when her phone rang an hour later.

"Sorry to disturb, Dr. Cuddy. We have a case!", Chase explained to her.

"What? Again?", she wondered.

"ER just referred us a patient."

Cuddy yawned. "I'll be right there!", she mumbled and hung up.

"Damn it!", she thought. "House will have fun with this."

* * *

Yeah, maybe House would like this idea. But not right now. After he had made sure Cuddy would get her gorgeous ass to work he went into his office. He was in desperate need for some sleep and made himself comfortable on Cuddy's couch.

He was disturbed half an hour later when the mailman showed up.

"Aren't five days of mail service enough?", House grunted at the sight of the pile of letters on the desk.

"Would appreciate it as well, Sir!", the postie agreed and vanished.

House had an inner conflict now. Mail, sleep, mail or sleep?

He definitely went for sleep. But after a minute he decided otherwise. Dealing with the mail now equals free afternoon.

When he sat down behind the desk he threw a look out in the clinic. He smirked when he saw Wilson rushing towards the elevators.

This made him comfortable. He was not the only one being forced to show up here on a Saturday. He sighed and returned back to the envelopes wondering if Wilson really was wearing his shirt.

* * *

Wilson was more than late. He was used to work on weekends. What else would he do? In the past it had been a good excuse to get away from his wives. And by contrast to House Wilson wasn't keen on spending days alone at home with pills, booze and TV. Plus there were always patients in the cancer ward in desperate need for help. His conversation to House had to wait until lunch.

Cuddy entered her department breathless 28 minutes after she had been woken up by Chase.

"So what is it?", she asked and grabbed the file.

"Nothing. We already figured it out.", Foreman told her.

She looked confused.

"What? How?"

Foreman shrugged.

"Guy had an infection in his tooth for weeks. He didn't get any treatment and the infection spread causing pericarditis. Chase is giving him the antibiotics right now. Easy case, actually."

"But why did we get it?", Cuddy wondered.

Foreman shrugged.

"Ask the ER. Can I go home now?"

Cuddy nodded. "Sure! Have a nice day."

* * *

Cuddy went downstairs and stepped into the ER.

"Who referred Steve Perkins to House's department?", she asked one of the nurses.

"House did!", she answered. "He showed up, read some of the files and asked me to give the case to his department."

"Son of a *****!", Cuddy mumbled. Still she would enjoy her first free Saturday in months. And she would definitely rub it into House's face. And so she was on her way to his office.

House looked up and rolled his eyes when he saw Cuddy entering.

"Good morning, House!", she said and walked over to the desk.

"What are you doing in the hospital today?", he asked her.

She chuckled. "Well, that new dean is such a moron. He referred me a case every school kid could solve. So I'll leave now. It's such a nice day. Perfect to bathe in the sun. If I could just remember where I put my bikini. Hmm, maybe I'll have to find a lonely place so I can drop my clothes completely. Anyway, have fun, House!"

House was bugged but tried to override it with a smirk.

"Yeah, better relax today. Clinic hours start early enough tomorrow morning 8 am. And if you are looking for that lonely place, bathroom is right over there."

Cuddy looked amazed.

"I don't have clinic hours tomorrow."

House leaned back in his chair.

"Sure you do. Check the roster. Turns out this dean isn't a moron but simply evil!"

"Fine, have it your way. You won't destroy my good mood today! Bye, House!"

"You do realize that everything you make me do this week falls back on you three days from now when this is your position again."

"That's why I have to enjoy this week!", she smiled and left.

Well, he would give her some rest this afternoon. He was busy anyway because there was this stupid clinic roster waiting to be written. And he would definitely put down Cuddy for Sunday morning. Like he had told her 5 minutes ago. But first it was time for lunch!

* * *

Wilson felt uncomfortable the entire morning. He couldn't get his scruffy appearance out of his head. That rumbled shirt, his uncombed hair at least he could find a tie in his office. And he still couldn't solve that lab coat problem so he "borrowed" one from one of his residents who didn't share his size.

It was a little oversized.

He thought about using lunch break for a ride home to change clothes but dismissed it when he remembered the need for clarification he definitely had with House.

When he found House's office empty he walked into the cafeteria and spotted his friend right away.

"House, what have you done in my hotel?"

"Wilson, why are you wearing my shirt?"

"How many people did you bribe for this?"

"And why were you lying on my couch?"

People were starring at them.

"Why don't I sit down.", Wilson suggested and took a seat.

"And why don't you take off that ugly tie? My shirt will commit suicide otherwise!"

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, House. What game are you playing with me this time?"

House shrugged.

* * *

"I don't know what you are talking about. But I do know that whatever it is it wouldn't make you end up on my couch! So what were you doing there?"

"I had to leave my hotel room since my crazy neighbor kept playing his record the entire night. What did this cost you?"

"Hey, I've been busy the entire week. How could I possibly walk around and bribe people so they annoy you?"

Wilson shook his head. "I know you and this has House written all over it. My porter keeps blaming me for disturbance."

"So behave yourself then! What you do in your private life is none of my business. I'm just your boss not your nanny!"

"I promise you, House, if I get kicked out of that place you'll pay for it!"

"Why don't you just move out and get yourself an apartment. I know this sounds crazy but hey, some people like places with a kitchen and own furniture.", House snapped.

Wilson wanted to retort but his pager started.

"Anyway House. Stop interfering with my life!", he yelled on his way out.

"Give me back my shirt! And don't forget to iron it!", House shouted after him.

* * *

Since he had no appointments that day House only had to deal with paperwork. Finally he was done and called it a day. On his way out he nearly bumped into Cuddy who rushed inside.

"Got sunburn? I could treat you. Put some lotion on the burned part. Why don't you strip in exam room 2?", House suggested.

"Shut up, House. We have a case.", she told him.

"Again? Bad luck, I guess. Well, have fun. I'm going home now."

"It's only 3 pm.", she declared.

"Obviously my way of working is more productive than yours. Bye-bye!"

He walked away from her and shouted over his shoulder:

"Make sure you are on time tomorrow. 8 am sharp!"

* * *

House went home and took a long bath. Not in the sun but in his tub. He enjoyed it even more when he thought about Cuddy spending the night in the hospital working on her newest case.

At 7 pm House woke up. He had been resting on his couch for 2 hours and had fallen asleep.

Wondering why he had startled he sat up. He got his answer a moment later when he heard a knock on his door.

"House, open up!", Wilson yelled and knocked again.

House groaned and fell back on his couch. No way he would get up now.

Unfortunately Wilson still had his key. And House could hear him use it right that moment.

"House, are you home? Are you dressed?", he shouted and saw his friend obviously asleep on his couch.

Wilson sighed and stepped inside. He thought about getting a bucket full of water to wake him up but settled with punching House in the ribs.

"Wake up, House!", he shouted.

House groaned and opened his eyes.

"I'm sleeping. Get out! Go home! Do what you want but do it outside!"

"I don't have a home!", Wilson told him and sat down.

House smirked.

"I've been telling you this for months. A hotel room is not a home. It's good to know that you realize this as well finally."

"I don't have a hotel room anymore!", Wilson explained upset.

* * *

House finally got up and limped over to his fridge.

"What happened?", he asked and handed his buddy a beer.

"You know what happened. You are responsible for this!", Wilson shouted.

"You played your damn guitar in my room to annoy the neighbors, you put a dog in my room who kept barking the entire day and finally you somehow got my neighbor to annoy me the entire night!"

House shook his head.

"That's not true!"

"Oh please, House! Have the guts to admit it!"

House laughed.

"Do you think I would bring my guitar or some dog into your hotel to annoy you? There are easier ways to handle this. Like putting a record on full volume in your room. The internet was really helpful you know. You wouldn't believe how many barking dogs you can find there. And of course you need a partner in crime, like a crazy old man who is in desperate need for some medical treatment but unfortunately he has no insurance. So I could have told him what the free in free clinic means or take an adavantage of this. Guess what I did!"

"And what about the lady downstairs?", Wilson wanted to know.

"What lady?"

"She complained as well about me."

House couldn't refrain from laughing.

"Not my fault! But definitely a bonus."

Wilson shook his head.

"All this because I forced you to stay in the meeting?"

House smiled innocently.

"I told you, get me kicked out you'll pay."

"Wow, wait a second. I didn't do anything today. Why did they throw you out?"

Wilson was suddenly very uncomfortable. "Well I guess crazy neighbor will tell you anyway."

And so he told House. The oncologist did know of course that this would haunt him forever.

* * *

Two hours earlier Wilson was glad when he finally could leave and was looking forward to a nice shower. He drove back to the hotel. But when he entered the lobby the well-known porter already awaited him.

"Dr. Wilson. I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave."

Wilson rolled his eyes. What did House do now?

"Look, I left here last night at half past three and was at work the entire day. Whatever it is, it was not my fault!"

The porter shook his head.

"Well next time you leave in the middle of the night, and I don't want to know the reason for that, put off your alarm clock. This thing drove everyone crazy. Are you deaf? Why is it that loud?"

Wilson appalled. Damn, this was his fault. He almost started laughing. The entire week House played his game to make sure Wilson would lose his "home" and now it was Wilson himself who finished the job.

"I'm really sorry.", he mumbled and got upstairs to get his stuff.

The porter watched him and shook his head. Someone really had to hate Dr. Wilson. At least he didn't have to make up a reason to kick the oncologist out. Wilson had delivered it himself.

The porter watched him leaving with a sad eye as well since he had made good money this week. That limping freak was certainly not greedy.

And right on his way to the car Wilson knew he would make House lose that bet! There were still 2 days left to manage this.

* * *

Reviews are welcome! :-)

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

It took House nearly a minute to stop laughing after Wilson had finished his story. The oncologist sat next to him and tried to stab him with his glare.

"This is not funny, House!", he shouted but House's behavior proved him wrong.

Finally the diagnostician wiped a tear from his eye.

"This is great! It wasn't my fault.", he chuckled.

"Sure it is! If it hadn't been for your stupid pranks I could enjoy some peaceful sleep right now."

"We both could actually if you had just found another hotel!"

"Oh no, House! I'll get on your nerves for a while. Just to get even! So get up from my couch!"

House rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. What is it with you? Can't you just find yourself a place just like every normal person? Even I could do this myself."

Wilson smirked. "No, I'm staying right here. The more I annoy you the better! If you don't like it you can go and find yourself a hotel."

"But I will ask you for rent!", House told him.

Wilson shrugged.

"Fine! I could stay for the rest of my life and you would still owe me money!"

"Blow-dry your hair once before 10 am and I'll throw the damn thing in the tub when you take a bath! And now cook something!"

So this was settled, House had a roomie and he couldn't blame anyone but himself.

* * *

Wilson didn't cook but he agreed on picking up some Chinese food. He took this opportunity to call Cuddy. Wilson had seen her and the team brainstorming about their case when he had left the hospital. Now he wanted to ask her for an update. Maybe he could help them. Solving the case was the only way for Cuddy to win the bet.

"We are still testing. So far I have no results.", she explained.

"Call me whenever you know something."

"Why are you so keen on helping me?", she wondered.

"I have to get even with House! He will fly to London with you, I promise!"

Cuddy liked the idea but still she had doubts.

"Sounds great, but you are on your own. He'll find out if I cheat."

* * *

Day 6 – Sunday

The next morning Wilson did his morning routine as quiet as possible. He didn't want to wake up House. Yet! After he had taken a shower and was dressed he sneaked into House's bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. He grinned and put on his beloved blow-dryer and watched his friend's reaction.

House's eyes shut open and he sat up angrily.

"What the hell?", he yelled when he saw his stupidly grinning buddy on his bed.

"Are you nuts? Put that damn thing off!"

Wilson did so and made an innocent face.

"Oh sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"It's dark outside! What time is it?", House shouted.

"Oh my goodness, I must have set my alarm clock wrong. It's only 6.30 am. Ups!"

"You got up at 6.30 am to annoy me? And they call me a jerk."

"Well, as long as we are wake we can do something useful with our time."

House smirked. "Sorry Jimmy, but you don't have Cuddy's hips. Now get out!"

Wilson left satisfied but he wasn't done.

* * *

House rolled over and closed his eyes ready to go back to sleep. Part of his brain was already working on an evil plan to get back to Wilson. Multitasking genius at work!

His sleep/brainstorming got rudely interrupted when another domestic appliance started its noisy work.

"This can't be true!", House spoke up and got up at the sound of his vacuum cleaner.

He limped over to the door and opened it.

"WILSON!!!", he shouted but the oncologist pretended not to hear him.

House walked over to the wall socket and killed the power.

"It's Sunday, it's 6.45 am. What is wrong with you?", he shouted.

Wilson shrugged. "I thought I do some chores. You know, do my fair share around here."

House shook his head.

"No, seriously, Wilson. This is not working. I will not play this game."

"You should have thought about this when you started that game on Wednesday."

House rubbed his tired eyes.

* * *

"So what now? You keep driving me crazy until what? Until I snap and kill you? Until I start crying and apologie? Maybe I should call the police, tell them that there is an intruder in my place torturing me at this early hour."

"Calling the police? That doesn't sound like you. I think you'll come up with a retort."

"And still you are playing. Guess you must be really pissed this time!"

He walked back to his room.

"I should have put you down for clinic duty today.", he mumbled and shut the door.

Wilson made himself comfortable on the couch and switched on the TV making sure House would be annoyed by the volume.

10 minutes later House showed up again. He walked to his fuse box wordlessly screwed out the fuses and walked back to the now darkened room and slammed the door behind him.

Wilson smiled. "Clever!", he thougt. Not clever enough though!"

He looked at the piano in the corner of the room. House got furious whenever somebody looked at it let alone touched it. But drastic times called for drastic measures.

* * *

Cuddy was nerved when her alarm clock started at 6.30 am. If only she had known that House was suffering as well at the same time. But she didn't and so Cuddy sighed discouraged but got up anyway. She had come home at 4 am. They had no idea what was wrong with their patient but they did know that his condition worsened drastically. He went into cardiac arrest at 10 pm the night before and it had taken Chase 20 minutes to bring him back. At half past twelve he showed signs of liver failure. This time they had definitely ruled out infection but otherwise they had no clue what they were dealing with here. And now this damn clinic duty was waiting for her.

Before she went into the clinic she went upstairs to check in on her team.

"Any news?", she asked and distributed the coffee she had bought for them.

"We finally got the results of the toxscreen. No drugs, but his blood level was 1.1. Maybe he's an alcoholic. Cirrhosis could explain the liver failure.", Chase told her.

"I'll go check his home.", Cameron announced and got up. Foreman went with her.

"Thank you.", Cuddy told them. "I'll be downstairs in the clinic."

Chase smirked. "House is really mean, isn't he?", he mentioned and she nodded.

* * *

House was upset when Wilson showed up with his stupid blow-dryer, he got annoyed when he vacuumed his living room and he was pissed when his buddy watched TV forcing him to get the fuses out. But when he heard his poor piano being abused by Wilson he was beyond anger and annoyance. He was furious!

House didn't even take his cane but used everything he could find for support on his way to the living room. Sunrise had started but still it was pretty dark. House limped over to his beloved piano and shut the piano lid. Wilson could remove 9 fingers in time. The pointer on his left hand didn't make it fast enough.

"Ouch!", Wilson screamed holding his finger in his right hand.

"House, you ass! You broke my finger!"

"Serves you right! There is one rule in this house! Don't touch the piano. Some things are sacred!"

"Oh stop it, House! It's just a damn musical instrument. "

That comment made House even more angry.

"It's not just an instrument. It's one of the few things that keeps me sane!"

"Why didn't you mention this earlier? We should get you one for your office and the clinic and my office. And probably Cuddy's office."

Wilson checked out his finger and winced when he tried to move it. He would need an x-ray.

"I have to go to the hospital.", he announced.

"No you don't you sissy. Get an icepack for this!", House snapped.

"House, I'm a doctor. I can't move it, it hurts like hell. Plus, I'm a lefty. I need that finger."

"Then get yourself a cab. I'm going back to sleep."

"Could you screw in the fuses first? I could use some light!", Wilson told him.

Right that moment House's cell phone rang. He rolled his eyes.

"What is going on here? It's Sunday morning!!! Go grab my phone!", he ordered Wilson.

"Certainly not!"

House exhaled deeply.

"You have a broken finger, I have a bum leg. So you can walk faster and pain free. So would you get my phone for me, please?", House explained in his sarcastic tone.

Wilson did it and handed the cell phone to his buddy.

* * *

"Make sure this is important or start praying!", he snapped.

"Good morning, Dr. House! Dr. Fisher called in sick. We need a replacement for him in the clinic this morning."

"What? Why do you call me then? Get a damn replacement!"

"I am right now!", the nurse answered.

"Oh no! You can't possibly think I would come in now to treat morons with hangovers from last night's parties! Find someone else!"

"Not my job. You have to do this. Either find someone or show up yourself. That's how Dr. Cuddy handles this."

House looked at Wilson and grinned. Wilson was busy cooling his finger with some ice cubes in the kitchen so he didn't hear House talking.

"Don't worry. Dr. Wilson will show up in the clinic very soon!", he spoke up making sure Wilson got it.

He hung up and limped into the kitchen.

"How is your finger?"

"It's changing colors. Important phone call?"

"No. Nurse Roberts wanted to inform me about the latest gossip and I told her that you would come over to have your finger checked."

Wilson starred suspiciously.

"What did she really want?"

House waved aside. "Forget it. Can you take a cap? I have to soak my leg in a nice bath. Hurts like hell this morning."

Wilson sighed but agreed.

10 minutes later he was picked up and House vanished in his bedroom.

* * *

It was unbelievable how many sick people showed up this morning. House was right, there were many students who went over the top at the last party.

There were also many lacerations and other wounds to treat. Cuddy had just sutured a drunken kids chin and returned to the nurse's desk to find her next file when Wilson entered.

"Good morning, Dr. Wilson. What are you doing here?"

He raised his hand. "I had a little accident. I need an x-ray."

"What happened?", she asked concerned. "Is House ok?"

"What?"

"Well, you hurt your left hand, you were angry at him last night and he's an annoying jerk. Wouldn't wonder when he shows up in 5 minutes with a black eye."

"He's fine. Probably asleep right now."

"So what happened with the hand?"

"House's piano happened."

"I thought this is sacred. What were you doing there?", she wondered.

"Driving him nuts after he made me homeless."

Cuddy nodded as if this would explain everything. But she knew her two department heads. In some twisted logic this would made sense.

* * *

Suddenly Nurse Roberts showed up. She was busy with a file and didn't notice Wilson's injury.

"Ah, good morning, Dr. Wilson. Great you could make it. We are really busy here and can need a helping hand."

Cuddy and Wilson looked confused.

"Well, one will have to do today!", he said and raised his hand so she could see his damaged finger. "But what do you mean?"

The nurse shrugged. "Dr. House told me you would fill in for Dr. Fisher. I talked to him half an hour ago."

Wilson couldn't believe this.

"That selfish ass!", he said and slammed his healthy hand on the desk.

"Relax, Wilson!", Cuddy interfered. "You get checked out your hand, I'll deal with House!"

Wilson wanted to contradict but Nurse Roberts grabbed his arm and dragged him with her.

"Come on, let's find out how bad it is."

Cuddy took the next file and vanished in exam room 2. Before she even greeted the patient she took the phone.

"Call Dr. House! I have an urgent need for a consult in the clinic!", she ordered the nurse and hung up. Then she returned to the young girl.

"Good morning. I'm Dr. Cuddy, what seems to be the problem?"

* * *

It's time to take a poll since I can't decide anymore. Who should win the bet? Please tell me your opinion. :-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, guys. Your reviews were really nice but since everyone came up with his/her own version of the end it was not really helpful. But very inpiring. ;-) So thank you!**

**I haven't decided yet because I think they both deserve to win and lose at the same time. I'll figure something out. **

* * *

House had enjoyed an hour of silence and healthy sleep when he was woken by that damn cell phone again. When he was told about that urgent consult he could imagine that this was Cuddy's way of getting back at him. If it hadn't forced him to go to the hospital after all he would have liked that prank. He abandoned the idea of getting any more sleep this morning and got dressed. Half an hour later House entered the clinic and asked for Cuddy.

"Exam room 2.", the nurse told her. "Oh by the way, since Dr. Wilson is a patient himself today I fear you must fill in for Dr. Fisher anyway."

House rolled his eyes.

"Since when are you in charge here? Just do your job and leave the decisions to people who know this stuff."

He walked over and entered the exam room without knocking. Cuddy was doing a vaginal exam at the moment.

"Oh my God. Get out!", the woman screamed at the sight of House. She felt really uncomfortable.

"Sorry, can't do. I was called in for a consult. Nice move, Cuddy. Finally shows me that my boss is there for me 24/7. I will remember this next time something is up at 3 am."

"Why did you break Wilson's finger?", Cuddy asked him.

"I didn't. It was his own fault."

"Because he touched your piano? I don't break your hand every time you grab my ass!"

House smiled. "Because you love it!"

"Shut up! You can go into exam room 1 right now and treat your poor friend. What was he doing at your place at this time anyway?"

"He did my chores!", House mumbled and left.

Again Cuddy nodded. Somehow this would make sense.

* * *

House grabbed Wilson's file and his x-ray and limped into exam room 1.

"Wow, that finger really looks ugly. What happened?"

"Show me the image, House!"

"Hey, I'm the doctor here.", House explained and looked at the x-ray.

"I told you it's broken. You are unbelievable, House!", Wilson yelled after he had checked the image as well.

"It's not my fault.", he defended himself.

"Right. It's never your fault. Sorry, I didn't withdraw fast enough. I just hope I didn't spill any blood over your holy piece of shit!"

"Don't worry. It's not an open fracture.", House assured him receiving another glare.

* * *

"Cast or splint?", he asked his buddy now.

"Splint. Of course! You will certainly not plaster my entire hand!"

"Trust issues? You want a particular color?"

"Just do it, House! I have things to do."

House nodded.

"Like cleaning my windows probably!"

Carefully he tended the injured finger and got his prescription pad when he was done.

"Wow, this is odd. Me prescribing pain meds for you. What do you want, doc?"

"I thought you were the doctor!", Wilson mumbled and checked his friend's work.

House ripped out the prescription and handed it over.

"What do you say I buy you some breakfast.", he said while putting his stuff back in his pockets.

Wilson looked surprised.

"What are you up to now?"

"Nothing. I'm hungry."

"Usually when you are hungry I pay for it."

"So what? I brought my wallet accidently today."

Wilson smiled.

"You feel guilty because you know it was your fault!"

House shook his head.

"Certainly not. You touch my baby again, I will do the same thing."

"You can't have breakfast now. You have clinic duty.", Wilson reminded him.

"Hmm, you are right. Damn, seems as if you have to buy your own breakfast. Sorry!", House winked at him.

"Yeah I can see how touched you are. Well, I'll go home now. Getting some sleep. See you later!", Wilson grinned.

* * *

House got out and ran into Cuddy.

"You two are good?", she asked watching Wilson walking out.

House glared at him.

"Sure. So back to work. How did you convince Fisher to stay at home?"

She chuckled. "He is sick, House. Not everything is an evil plan. Sometimes I'm just lucky."

"Yeah right. What a coincidence."

He grabbed another file and walked away from her.

"Where is your nice lab coat today, House?", Cuddy asked him. "It was part of the deal."

House closed his eyes for a moment and tried to calm down.

Finally he threw the file back on the desk and limped into his office to grab the damn, itchy piece of clothing.

"Satisfied?", he snapped at Cuddy and went to meet his next patient.

* * *

5 minutes later House draw some blood from his patient and handed the vial over to the nurse. "Get this to the lab and fill in the paperwork.", he ordered her.

"Sorry, Dr. House. That's not my job. My boss reminded me of that just this morning."

"Just do it!", he yelled and walked out.

"But you have to sign it!", she reminded him but he didn't care.

Nurse Roberts shrugged. It was not the first time she forged his signature. She had given up on waiting for him to do this stuff long ago.

House met Cuddy at the counter.

"Wow, Dr. Fisher is really sick. I told him to stay at home for the next days. Unfortunately he will miss his class tomorrow. So guess who I found to replace him.", he smiled.

"House, I won't teach tomorrow!", she said.

"Why not? Cuddy, we have to take care of those young fellows. Don't forget: The more you teach them the better doctors they will be. Class starts at 8 am."

"I hate you, House!", she hissed.

"I know.", he grinned and vanished into his office. Both of them were done with the clinic for the day. House was convinced he wouldn't have to show up there for the next two months.

* * *

Before he returned home to torture Wilson he checked up on Cuddy's patient. House read the file and exclaimed a short whistle. That was a tough one and it seemed as if the patient wouldn't make it through the next two days.

House leaned back in his chair and starred into space. Cuddy would definitely ask him for help sooner or later. But what if it would be too late? Cuddy would be guilt ridden forever and he had to suffer from her moods. House printed the file and took it with him back home. House's dedication had only selfish motives of course. There was no way he wanted to support Cuddy. No, not at all. It was also in the best interest of the patient if he took a look at this case. House tried to convince himself during his ride home. Didn't work. Of course he wanted to help Cuddy. Not because to show her that he was still unbeatable in his job but because in his opinion she had earned a little success. She had fooled him the entire week but still House was impressed.

He never wanted to do this job again! Not for 2 years off clinic duty. But since he would never admit this to his boss he had to show his newborn respect for her otherwise.

There was just one small catch, if Cuddy didn't show up to ask him for help he couldn't win the bet. So right now he would just think about the case.

He was surprised to find his couch empty when he walked into his apartment. Wilson wasn't there. Maybe he was afraid of House's revenge and found another place to rest. House didn't care actually. He sat down at his piano and started playing. Wilson's unexercised hands hadn't left any permanent damage. But House soon had to find out again that there was a reason he didn't work at home. Maybe he didn't need to see his patients. But test results would be useful. And without Cuddy's computer he had no access to the latest results.

* * *

Wilson had not left the hospital at all. With the assurance that House was stuck in the clinic for a while he made it in his friend's department to support the ducklings.

They had ruled out infections and cancer so far.

Foreman and Cameron had checked out his home but they found nothing important. The guy was single, worked hard as a stockbroker and had tons of money.

"Would explain the alcoholism. It's not a good time for stock brokers.", Chase announced.

"The guy doesn't have a single bottle of beer in his fridge.", Foreman told him.

"So what is it then?", Chase asked and knew it was a stupid question.

"How about heavy metal poisoning?", Wilson suggested.

"We just told you he is a broker and you think he is exposed to heavy metals?"

"He's vomiting his liver is damaged and his anemic. Are his teeth yellow? Can he smell? Cadmium would fit."

Foreman chuckled.

"Where would he find Cadmium?"

Wilson shrugged.

"Drugs. You can find anything in there. And Chase pointed it out. It's a bad time for brokers. Maybe too bad to wash the sorrows away with alcohol."

"But we didn't find anything.", Cameron interfered.

"So what? Did you check his car or his office? You don't know the guy just because you run into his place. House takes drugs every now and then. Doesn't mean I could find drugs in his apartment today."

"I'll run the test.", Cameron said and Chase followed her to help.

"Did you change jobs with Cuddy or why are you here?", Foreman asked him.

"I just make sure House gets what he deserves.", the oncologist answered.

"That's not fair. This is a game between House and Cuddy."

"I play my own game with House. And making him lose the bet is part of it."

"Whatever.", Foreman mumbled and got up.

"I'll check the patient's teeth and his sense of smell."

* * *

Foreman had left for 2 minutes when Cuddy stepped in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I better keep you out of this since he'll find out if you cheat. Your team is testing for Cadmium poisoning right now."

"He's a broker, Wilson. Why would he be exposed…"

Wilson cut her off. "Talk to your team. It makes sense. I'm going home."

"Do you think I should ask House for help?", Cuddy asked him and made him stop on his way to the door.

He turned around. "Not yet. Wait for the result."

"It could be a waste of time. He doesn't know this case he has to start from the beginning. He can't just show up and tell us the answer."

"Believe me, Cuddy. He knows the case. Don't worry.", Wilson ensured her and left.

* * *

When Wilson arrived at half past one he was surprised to find the apartment empty. He had expected to find House in his bed and was a little bit disappointed that he couldn't wake him up in a special way. On the other hand he took the opportunity to take a nap himself. And since House's bed was way more comfortable than the lumpy couch he stayed right there.

House had left half an hour earlier and went back to the hospital to check out the newest developments in the patient's file. When he read about the ordered test for Cd-poisoning he was surprised. He had come up with the same idea and wondered how fast his team made this diagnosis as well. Maybe Cuddy wouldn't need his help at all. Damn!

He digested this idea together with the burger and fries he had gotten himself while sitting on his bike in the sun. It was a nice day with bright sunshine. Back at home Wilson would wait for him and annoy the hell out of him so House had no intention to return there too soon. Instead he took his bike for a ride through the countryside. He hadn't done this for quite some time and enjoyed it very much.

When he returned to the hospital it was already getting dark. He checked in on the patient again and was frustrated when he saw the negative result for the Cd-test. The patient's heart had stopped again in the meantime and was barely working now.

Suddenly House saw his cell phone lying on the desk. He must have forgotten it when he had left few hours earlier. He had received a call from Cuddy an hour ago.

* * *

He switched off the computer and went up in his department. Cuddy was sitting behind the desk breeding over some books. She looked up when she heard him enter.

"Where have you been? I tried to call you."

"Forgot my cell phone. Sorry."

House took a seat.

"So, no Cadmium.", he mumbled and rested his head on the handle of his cane.

"No. It was a good try though.", Cuddy whispered.

"Good tries aren't worth anything in this job, Cuddy. It's a good try when you ask a donor for half a million dollars and he writes a check for 250.000."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Don't make this personal, House."

"I'm not. If I was personal right now I would be here to enjoy your defeat."

"So why are you here?", she wondered.

He shrugged.

"To diagnose a patient. What else?"

"I didn't ask you for help, House!"

"So why did you call me right after you got the negative test result?"

She didn't answer and starred at the books in front of her.

"Come on, Cuddy. We can't do this anymore. We have to diagnose him or he's dead tomorrow. Where is my team?"

"In the lab. Testing.", she told him. "So you want to go back in your old job?"

"If you make me lose because I try to save a life here, well fine, do it. I don't care. Maybe I'm more reasonable than you think. Right now I'm even more reasonable than you. Now page my team."

He went over in the conference room and went through the file again. While he waited for his team he wiped the board clean and wrote down all the symptoms again. He needed his own writing on the board. His employees showed up 5 minutes later and they started their usual routine. Cuddy joined them as well. They were flipping ideas for hours coming up with more and more devious ideas.

Every now and then one of them would leave to check up on the patient or to do another test but finally they had no diagnosis.

* * *

Day 7 – Monday

At half past six in the morning Foreman and Cameron left to go home and get a few hours of sleep while Chase agreed to monitor the patient. Cuddy wanted to stay as well but House convinced her to go home as well.

"You are tired and you can't think. Go home and sleep!", he told her and she nodded.

Finally House and Chase were alone in the office.

Chase pored both of them another cup of coffee.

"So how's the bet going?", Chase asked his boss.

"I don't know if the bet is still on.", House admitted.

"Why? Did you break the rules?"

"Don't think so." House rubbed the back of his head. "Don't care actually."

He got up and looked for his cane. He had hung it on the white board hours ago. Chase walked over and handed it to the older doctor. Without another word House left and Chase watched him thoughtfully limping to the elevators. Maybe House had learned something already.

* * *

So last day for House and Cuddy. While I figure out the end I'd still appreaciate your reviews. Thanks! :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Somehow I start feeling sorry for Wilson...

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Although he has been up for 26 hours House wasn't really tired. Plus he had to stay in the hospital anyway.

In his opinion he had not broken any rules by joining the ddx and so he was sure he would make it through the last day to win his prize.

House went downstairs into Cuddy's office and popped a Vicodin. He limped into Cuddy's private bathroom and freshened up. The splash of cold water in his face felt terrific. Finally he put on the shirt he had just sneaked from Wilson's office. Just fair, Wilson still hadn't returned his shirt.

When he felt halfway human again House sat down behind the desk and checked his appointments for this day. Just one meeting in the afternoon. That was ok, plus the mail and the usual morons that showed up over the day. He could do this. When he just started to be glad about his free morning a nurse showed up in his office.

"Good morning, Dr. House. Have you seen Dr. Cuddy?"

"She went home. Late night. What is it?"

"She was supposed to fill in for Dr. Fisher. Giving his lecture to the students."

"I'll find somebody!", he explained and she left.

House shook his head and rested it finally in his hands.

He had just made sure that Cuddy could skip this lecture. Damn it!

Fortunately he knew just the person that could fill in for her. He looked at his watch. 7.15 am.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number already enjoying this.

* * *

Wilson's nap got a little bit longer due to the short night the day before. He had woken up at 10 pm but when he had realized that House was not at home he just turned around and fell back asleep. Wilson had been too tired to start worrying about his friend.

Finally he startled when the phone rang.

"Wilson, get your lazy ass out of bed!", House ranted.

"What do you want?"

"I've got a job for you! You are teaching Fisher's students this morning. Lecture hall, 8 am sharp!"

"House, it's 7.15. I can't make it in time. Ever got dressed with one hand?"

"Don't play the cripple card on me! Come on, hurry up!", House hung up and was satisfied.

He just killed two birds with one stone. Wilson was annoyed and those students had their teacher.

* * *

Wilson hung up as well but he was not as pleased as House. His finger hurt and he was not in the mood for giving lectures. He didn't even know the topic. While he was still trying to figure out why he obeyed he got dressed and left 20 minutes later.

On his way to the hospital he called House. Not easy with the healthy hand holding the cell phone and the injured one on the wheel.

"House, what is this class about?", he asked while trying to stay on his side of the road.

"I don't know. They are freshis. Tell them what you want and make sure they know you are a department head. They will believe you everything if you throw in a Latin or Greek word every now and then."

"Couldn't you find out? Is it Fisher from Cardiology or Endocrinology?"

"There are two Dr. Fisher at the hospital?", House wondered.

Wilson sighed. "Thank you, House!"

"You are welcome!", House grinned.

* * *

5 minutes past 8 o'clock Wilson entered the almost filled lecture hall. He was nervous.

"Ahm, good morning everyone. My name is Dr. Wilson and I'm filling in for Dr. Fisher today. So could somebody please inform me where you stopped last time?"

House had a hard time refraining from laughing when he sat in the last row watching his friend making a fool of himself. Finally he got up and interrupted Wilson after 10 minutes.

"Oh sorry, Dr. Wilson. I just found this on my desk.", he yelled causing the students to look at him.

He held up a CD-Rom.

"Dr. Fisher had it sent over yesterday. It's the presentation of his lecture."

Wilson glared at him.

"Well thank you Dr. House.", he muttered when he walked over to his current boss.

"Tell you what, you are so much smarter than me. I think the audience will be thrilled to hear a lecture from the great Dr. House.", Wilson decided and so he walked past House out of the hall.

All eyes were on House who still held the CD-Rom in his hand.

The diagnostician thought about this for a moment. But he was definitely not giving the lecture himself. He had no idea what it was about. He had just borrowed a DVD of a colonoscopy to embarrass Wilson during the lecture.

Finally he handed the CD to the student on his left. "Make copies for everyone. Get yourselves some books and teach yourself! Class is over!"

With this he turned around and left as well.

* * *

"Let's have breakfast!", House yelled at Wilson who was waiting for the elevator.

"I have patients.", Wilson replied and pushed the button again.

"You would still be asleep if I hadn't called you. Come on, let's go."

"Are you still paying?", Wilson asked him.

"No, offer just stood yesterday. It's not my fault you didn't accept."

Wilson nodded.

"Ok, I meet you there!", he said and ran away from his buddy.

House looked surprised for a moment but followed him eventually.

When he arrived in the cafeteria Wilson was already sitting at a table with a trey in front of him.

"And you call yourself a friend!", House shouted at him but got his own breakfast paid with his own money. He collapsed in the chair next to Wilson.

* * *

"So, what is your next step in your diabolic plan?", he started.

"What do you mean?"

"You have definitely taken sides with Cuddy to make sure I lose. You probably planed this the entire week because your twisted brain thinks it would teach me another lecture. But during the last two days you didn't care about your lecture you are just seeking revenge now. Plus when you make sure I go to Europe you can keep my bed for yourself. If I ever catch you in there you'll get your own bed. Right upstairs in the ICU."

"How would you know…", Wilson started but House didn't let him finish.

"It took you three seconds to answer the phone but it was on my nightstand. Why do you sleep in my bed?"

Wilson felt a little embarrassed.

"You couch is uncomfortable.", he explained.

"So get an apartment! Stay out of my bedroom. What is wrong with you?"

"Relax. You let every hooker that comes along in that bed."

"But you don't have what they have. Seriously, Wilson my piano and my bed are off-limits."

After Wilson had promised to stay away from his sanctuaries House settled down and they could finish their breakfast. As usual House shoved his trey towards Wilson.

"You will have to do it yourself for some time.", Wilson told him.

"Or you'll have to go twice.", House suggested.

Wilson chuckled. "Sure can I get you something while I'm at it?"

He took his trey and left the table. House rolled his eyes and followed him with his own trey.

"Weren't you supposed to give the lecture?", Wilson asked him on their way back to the elevators.

"No, you were. You just left."

"Cuddy will get you for this."

House shook his head.

"No chance. I put your name down as Fisher's replacement. Sometimes paper work is really useful!"

House walked through the clinic towards his office but turned around again.

"You have clinic duty this afternoon, so stay out of my department. Let Cuddy do her own job!", he yelled.

* * *

Cuddy slept for three hours. After a quick shower she came back to the hospital. The patient's state was unimproved. Foreman and Cameron were back as well. Chase had taken a nap in an empty bed in the ICU.

They were all frustrated. An entire night diagnosing with House didn't bring them an answer and so they had to start all over again.

"Did we really rule out infections?", Chase asked after an hour.

"Just because we missed it last time doesn't mean it fits for every case.", Cameron told him.

"Can't we just make sure?", Chase went on.

"You are lucky House isn't here to hear this!", Foreman chuckled.

"Just do it.", Cuddy ordered him eventually.

* * *

House was sitting in exam room 1 starring at the sheets of paper in front of him. The lack of his board made him write down everything on them instead. He had left the office to find a quiet place where he could concentrate on this case.

Even Wilson was not focused on his cancer patients this morning. After he had learned about the negative Cd-test he couldn't drag his mind off this case.

Eventually he went to see House in his office to make him go to his department. He shouldn't spend his time downstairs reading unimportant mail while the patient was already seeing the white light. Wilson couldn't find his friend in the office but the nurse informed him about House's whereabouts. When he entered he saw House stuck deeply in his thoughts and the papers on the stretcher showed him that he had made this way for nothing. House didn't even notice his buddy.

Wilson had to stay in the clinic anyway since he was up for clinic duty. But he would certainly talk to Cuddy about the roster the next day when she was back in charge since House had put him down for 6 hours each day for the next two weeks.

* * *

Wilson had treated 3 patients so far. Once in a while he would need a colleague since he was shortened by his hand. He would have loved to call House but he knew he was busy solving the case.

A young woman was sitting on the stretcher when he entered exam room 2. A boy was sitting next to her obviously busy with his homework.

"Good afternoon. I'm Dr. Wilson. How can I help you?"

"It's my sore throat. I've had it for two weeks it just doesn't get better."

"I'll take a look."

He turned to the boy and pointed at the chair behind the stretcher.

"Why don't you sit over there while I take care of your mum."

When he started the physical he looked at the boy who was sunken in his chemistry book.

"So what do you guys learn in chemistry nowadays?", he asked him.

The boy shrugged. "Stuff, metals and magnetism. Did you know there are only three elements that are magnetic?", the boy tested him.

"Yeah, I remember that one.", Wilson answered.

"Prove it. Name them!", the boy ordered.

"Brad, let the doctor do his job!", his mum told him.

"No it's fine. Let me think. Iron, Nickel and…."

Suddenly Wilson stopped the physical and starred into space. There it was; his answer. He knew it. Heavy metal poisoning. Not Cadmium though but

"Cobalt!", the boy finally yelled.

Wilson starred at him.

"Right!"

He got rid of the gloves and was about to leave.

"Hey what about my throat?", the woman asked confused.

"Yeah, I'll write you a prescription for some antibiotics.", he stuttered while getting his prescription pad. His mind had already left the room.

He handed it over and looked at the boy again.

"Thank you!", Wilson said and left.

"What's wrong with him, mum?", the boy asked.

She shrugged. "No idea. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Wilson was about to call Cuddy when his pager started. Emergency in the cancer ward. One of his patients was dying right now and he was needed upstairs.

He got a form from the nurse's desk. Doctors usually use them to order tests in the clinic.

Wilson had no trouble writing with his right hand since he had broken his left arm twice in his youth. That had forced him to learn writing with the other hand as well. He wrote down his suspicion and ordered the test for Cobalt-poisoning. Just one wrong letter, Co not Cd. Both of them were toxic, both of them could show up in stretched drugs. Both of them screwed up the heart and the liver. Wilson didn't care how it got into the patient's system but he was sure this time he was right. He handed the order form to Nurse Roberts.

She read it.

"It's for the department of diagnostic.", she noticed.

"Just get it done, please. Tell House's team. I have to go.", he yelled.

Wilson ran over to the elevators and vanished.

"You didn't sign!", Roberts shouted but too late. He was gone.

She wasn't keen on playing the runner but the oncologist seemed really upset so she wanted to help him. Unfortunately there was just one signature she could forge.

"It's his department anyway!", she thought and signed in House's name the second time this week.

* * *

The nurse went upstairs to deliver the form herself. She met Dr. Foreman on the floor and handed him the sheet of paper.

"It's Cobalt poisoning.", she informed him and turned around.

Foreman didn't even look at the form. He stuck it in the patient's file that he held in his hands and ran back into the department he had just left.

"It's Cobalt-poisoning!", he told the rest of the team.

Cuddy looked at the symptoms on the board and thought about it for a moment.

"Oh my God. You're right. Fits perfectly. How could we miss this? We were already so close! Do the test!"

Cameron and Foreman left and Cuddy sat down again and exhaled relieved.

* * *

Nurse Roberts wanted to get back to the clinic. When the elevator door opened she nearly ran into Dr. House who stormed out.

She saw him rush towards his department as fast as his leg allowed him to go.

Suddenly Dr. Foreman and Dr. Cameron came out of the office and stopped when they saw him.

"We just solved the case!", Cameron told him proudly.

"Really?", he wondered.

Cameron smiled. "We are testing him for Co right now.", she told him and they left him.

House looked into his office. He saw Cuddy sitting there with a smile on her face.

When she saw him she stepped out of the room.

"Have you heard? We solved the case."

"Maybe. Test result isn't back yet."

"It will be positive!"

"Well, let's hope so."

House turned around and walked back to the elevators.

"Why did you come here?", Cuddy wondered.

"I'm looking for Wilson! He skipped his clinic duty!", he lied and the elevator doors closed.

It had taken him long enough but finally the idea hit him. Heavy metal poisoning was not the worst idea Wilson ever had. He just chose the wrong metal the first time. So House went upstairs to tell his team and of course Cuddy about his diagnosis but it was too late. Cuddy had figured it out without him.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Took me a little longer this time but there is this final exam next week and I should learn a little bit more. Unfortunately writing this story is way more fun...**

* * *

Wilson showed up 2 hours later. House was in his office thinking about the last week.

"Wow, one week is over and both of you are still alive. The hospital is still open and nobody died. Impressive.", Wilson started and took a seat.

House kept silent.

"Are you all right, House?"

A slight smile rushed over House's face.

"Yeah, sure.", he mumbled.

"Did you lose?", Wilson asked him curious about his friend's bad mood.

House shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"Then what is it?"

"I didn't win. She made it a week, I made it a week. Waste of time!"

"Are you sure? Didn't you get anything out of this?"

House chuckled.

"You think I will treat her with more respect from now on? Be a good boy because I figured out that her job really means work? Forget it! I'm just glad it's over!"

Wilson cocked his head.

"It's a shame!", he said. "So what about the patient? Was it Cobalt poisoning?"

"Why did you leave the clinic suddenly?", House ignored his question.

"I had an emergency. One of my patients was dying."

"And he needed a doctor to do this?"

"He was in agony. I tried to make him comfortable."

"Sure you did.", House mumbled.

"How about that beer and TV evening?", Wilson suggested.

"No, thanks."

* * *

House got up and left the office. "Don't end up in my bed!", he told Wilson before he shut the door.

And again he made his way upstairs to see his boss. She was his boss again since it was after 6 pm.

"Test came back yet?", House asked her after he had stepped inside.

She nodded.

"They are treating him right now. He'll be fine."

"Good. Now get up. It's my chair again!", he told her and limped around his desk to take a seat.

"The week is over, House."

"And still we have no winner. So what now?"

"We could go on with this until one of us gives up.", Cuddy suggested.

"Are you sure?", he smiled.

"Not really. Half the staff told me how glad they are that this week is over."

"So we just settle? How boring is that?", House noticed and shook his head.

"We can't do that!", he added and was confirmed by his buddy.

"Damn right you can't!", Wilson interrupted them.

"I haven't suffered this entire week for nothing. We'll figure this out and if you guys have to stay another night."

"This is not your bet so shut up!", House snapped.

"But I'm a victim of this stupid game. I lost my home, you broke my finger and now I'll lose my mind moving in with you again."

"I didn't force you to move in. Actually I told you to find your own place."

"Anyway, I didn't suffer for a lousy tie!", Wilson announced.

* * *

They gathered around the table in the conference room.

"All right!", Wilson started. "Maybe you should have made clearer rules in the beginning. Although I have to admit, I didn't think both of you would make it."

House rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, Wilson!"

Cuddy punched him in his ribs but this time on purpose.

"Let him talk! He's right we have to figure this out. And he's the referee."

House laughed.

"Oh sure he is. I wonder who will win this then."

"He is your best friend. You should be thrilled he's in charge.", Cuddy said.

"You haven't spent the last week with us. But I'm sure our tattletale here has already informed you."

"Can we go on with this? I have better things to do.", Wilson complained.

* * *

"Cuddy broke the rules several times!", House started but she objected right away.

"No, I didn't! You on the other hand…"

"I didn't do anything…"

"GUYS!!! This isn't high school! We are adults. House, how did she cheat?"

House rolled his eyes. Damn Wilson. Arguing with Cuddy was fun.

"She showed up late for her clinic duty. Actually I had to drag her away from the cafeteria."

"Don't start about clinic duty, House!", Wilson told him making Cuddy giggle.

"Ok. She wanted to drive me nuts with her friend George, the fake inspector who was unfortunately replaced by the real one."

"Can you prove it?", Wilson asked and Cuddy grinned.

House pointed at her.

"Isn't that smirk prove enough?"

"No.", Wilson decided and turned to Cuddy.

"What did he do?"

"He told me he would give up last night in order to get back his job so he could work on this case."

"That's a lie!", House yelled. "She asked me for help! She cried."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't"

"HELLO!!!!", Wilson interfered again. "This isn't helpful!"

"As long as you guys can't prove anything I call it a tie. Let this be a lesson to you guys. Next time you start such a game write down the rules!"

"There will be no next time!", both of them replied at the same time.

"Well this is good enough for me!", Wilson chuckled.

* * *

Cuddy went into her office to make sure House hadn't ruined it while the boys went home.

"This can't be true! All this shit for nothing!", House went on for half an hour driving Wilson nuts.

"Forget it, House! Just be glad you didn't lose this one. You would have ended up in the Tower anyway."

House collapsed on his couch next to Wilson and took another sip from his beer.

They watched TV and every now and then House started grumping again. Finally they both fell asleep.

Wilson on the lumpy couch House in his comfortable bed.

* * *

At 1.30 am Wilson nearly had a heart attack when somebody knocked heavily at the door.

He opened and Cuddy stormed inside immediately. Without hesitation she made her way across the room and stormed inside House's bedroom.

"Here it is! You lose and I can prove it!", she yelled nearly causing another heart attack within two minutes.

House startled and sat up.

"Good Lord! Are you crazy?", he shouted and looked at his watch.

"Get out!", he told her and threw a pillow at her.

Wilson arrived at the bedroom as well.

"What's going on?", he asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"It's a good thing our referee lives here!", she smiled and handed Wilson two sheets of paper.

It was a printed copy of an email Cuddy had received from an angry donor who had been waiting in her office for an hour. He had an appointment with the dean. Finally he left annoyed and wrote this letter of complaint. The other one was the form Wilson had filled in hours before. He looked surprised when he saw House's signature. He had no idea how this had happened but he would certainly not complain about this opportunity.

"House, you made me lose a donor. A clear violation of our rules, therefore you lose!", Cuddy went on while Wilson inspected the papers. Finally he handed them over to House.

"I worked on the case. I tried to save a life! You wouldn't interrupt this to brown-nose some old guy. Plus I never signed this!"

"I know your signature when I see it! I don't care what you did. I won, you lost. Make sure your passport is valid!"

"Maybe you know it well enough to forge it!", House told her.

"This is ridiculous!", she objected. "But we can compare it to your own if you want. Admit it, you lose!"

"Oh come on. This isn't fair. You are always telling me I should take care for people. And now I did and you punish me.", House moaned.

"It's not my fault you chose that moment to start being nice, House!", she snapped.

"Well, it's airtight, House. Sorry, you lose!", Wilson decided finally.

"Cuddy, you just got yourself a new roomie. Get out of here both of you!", House yelled.

"I like a fair loser!", Cuddy mumbled.

"Why couldn't you tell him tomorrow? Now I'm homeless again.", Wilson complained.

"I had to rub into his face. I could do his job he couldn't do mine. So Good night, boys!"

* * *

**I know it's short but hey a little cliffhanger here and there must be allowed. So what do you think, will House really accept his defeat just like this?**

**You can find out tomorrow, I hope. And now back to my chemistry books. :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Time for the finale. I hope it's satisfying for you guys! :-)**

* * *

"Not so fast!", House finally jumped out of his bed and followed her into his living room.

"Since you just proved that I signed this sheet of paper indicating that I spent my time dealing with this case instead of meeting another moron you also proved that I solved that case, not you! You didn't do my job, you can't do my job. Makes you a loser as well, doesn't it?"

He stared at her and Cuddy was speechless. She was so thrilled when she had found the evidence she needed and had not drawn this conclusion. Damn, he was right. Somehow.

Wilson had similar thoughts in that moment. He didn't want to confess that he had filled in that form as long as it would mean House's defeat. But this just changed so he joined the conversation.

"You didn't write this, House!"

"So who did?"

"I did. This afternoon in the clinic."

"You told me you were in oncology accompanying your patient to the river Styx."

"Right, so I couldn't tell Cuddy my idea and had Nurse Roberts deliver it to your team."

Cuddy suddenly got big eyes and Wilson realized his mistake as well.

* * *

"You told Cuddy?", House grinned. "Did you just admit what I already knew? That's strange because it's not part of my job having Wilson stepping in telling me my diagnosis. Oh you lose again, Cuddy!"

"He didn't tell me. We already had figured it out by that time.", Cuddy said. It was a lie but it was time to clutch any straw.

"Right, and I guess you will show us another paper proving that as well.", House laughed.

"Good try though. For 5 seconds you really had me! It's a good thing you stpped by. Now I will have a wonderful sleep. Good bye!", he turned around and wanted to go back to bed.

"Hold it, House!", Wilson stopped him.

"I think we have our decision now. You both lost which means you both win. So you guys will go to London and House will stay out of clinic for 8 weeks.", he announced receiving a glare from both of them.

"Wilson!", House started but the oncologist signaled him to shut up. "No. This is over now! You go to bed. Cuddy, you go home and I'll try to keep my sanity in this madhouse!"

"You know, I checked the roster House left on my desk. I agree with him considering the shifts he gave you!", Cuddy snapped.

"I can't work 6 hours a day in the clinic.", Wilson complained.

"I don't care. Find a way. Somebody has to fill in for his hours!", she pointed at House.

"So can you both please leave now?", House asked them annoyed.

"This isn't fair!", Wilson complained. "You can't dump all your frustration on me. I won't do all those clinic hours and I will certainly not move out right now!"

Cuddy shook her head. "I'm going home! Make sure you are on time tomorrow! Both of you!"

Then she left.

* * *

House starred at Wilson.

"Better take that lesson. Open the door get out close the door behind you. Now!"

Wilson sat down unimpressed.

"Good night, House!"

"You sure you want to stay? I'm angry at you, guess what I will do to you tonight."

"Grow up, House! Now let me sleep.", Wilson told him.

House went back to bed and Wilson lied down as well. But House's threat worked. Wilson didn't get any sleep that night. He was expecting his buddy anytime playing another childish trick on him. And so House could annoy Wilson while being in a peacefully sleep.

* * *

While Wilson had to leave early House went back into his daily routine. He entered the hospital at 9.50 am. He glanced over at Cuddy's office on his way to the elevators. She was sitting behind her desk and House could also spot the pile of letters.

When he entered his own department his ducklings were bored. They had no case so far. He passed Cameron on his way to his own desk. She was busy with his mail and this made him happy.

Almost inaudible he mumbled a "Thank you!" and vanished in his part of the department. Cameron looked after him confused.

Half an hour later Cuddy stepped into his office.

"Good morning, House. We need to talk."

"Sure, I have an appointment open 2.30 am this night. Please feel free to show up in my bedroom. Wear a negligee this time and I will throw out Wilson for sure!"

She chuckled and sat down. "No, thank you. Treat your friend a little bit better. He had a hard time.

"Wilson is a wolf in sheep's clothing. Am I really the only one who gets this?"

"It's not too hard for him to keep up his school boy image in your shadow."

"So what is it? Since we are back in reality I guess you have some annoying job for me which I will refuse to do while insulting you."

Cuddy took a seat and sighed.

"You did a good job last week. You really took care of everything. Well done, House."

House nodded.

"Thank you."

She looked at him as if she expected him to say more. But when he kept silent she went on.

"Anyway, I assigned you as a permanent member on the transplant committee."

He cocked his head and raised one eyebrow.

"And here it comes. As I have predicted. No, I won't do it! Just because you waste organs on patients who don't need them doesn't mean I have to do your job. Not anymore."

"House, it took you two minutes to diagnose a patient with cancer and to save an organ. It's incredible but our stupid bet saved two lives since the lung went to a father of two and the other patient receives his cancer treatment."

"Nah, I'm sorry but I can't do this. I have a history of fooling the committee. Plus, I recently learned that I can't make those decisions."

"You will do this, House. Either this or I'll have you teach a class of students for the rest of the year."

"You don't expect me to do this voluntarily. So what's in there for me?"

"Every time you work on the committee I'll give you off one clinic hour.", Cuddy suggested.

"I won't do clinic duty for 8 weeks. So not good enough.", he objected.

"You will. We are short handed due to that flu epidemic. Your 8 weeks start as soon as we are back from London. Already booked the flight."

House rolled his eyes. "I can't go there. I have a pet now. And if I leave the city let alone the continent he will tidy up and clean everything. I can't risk this, I love my organized chaos."

"Find him an animal shelter. We will fly on Sunday!"

* * *

When it was time for lunch Wilson and House crossed the entrance hall on their way to the cafeteria. Cuddy called them over to the clinic.

"Let's settle this once and for all.", she told them and turned to Nurse Roberts.

Cuddy held out the form in front of her.

"So, who gave this to you?", she asked.

House rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Cuddy. It's my signature and it doesn't matter. I'll have my 8 weeks off clinic!"

"Shut up, House. Please Nurse Roberts, tell me.", Cuddy went on.

The nurse glanced at the form and then at House. Finally she returned to Cuddy.

"It was Dr. House. Look, he signed it!"

"Are you sure?", Wilson asked now and glared at her.

"Yes. Can I now go on with my work?"

Cuddy nodded.

"Sure. Thank you."

"Something isn't right here!", Cuddy sighed but left them.

"Now let's have lunch!", House told his buddy and walked away.

The nurse threw Wilson a guilt-ridden look.

"Sorry, Dr. Wilson. But 8 weeks without House. I couldn't let slip this opportunity."

Wilson smiled at her.

"It's ok. Enjoy it!", he told her and followed his friend.

* * *

Later that day House's team got a new case. The department head was glad to be back in his specialty. Ok, the fact that the patient was close to death put the bite on House but it was nothing compared to all this administrator shit.

Cuddy had told him to show up in the clinic in the afternoon for two hours. But he completely forgot about this since he was busy with the case.

Cuddy sat in her office at the same time. She was disappointed. She complimented House on the job he had done and had expected him to tell her something nice as well. But he hadn't done it. Cuddy really had hoped House would learn something but obviously he didn't. All that mattered to him was his clinic free time.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. One of the nurses stepped in.

"Sorry, Dr. Cuddy but Dr. House hasn't shown up for his clinic duty."

Cuddy sighed. Yes, everything was back to normal.

"Thank you, I'll take care of it."

And so she went upstairs for the umpteenth time in all those years to remind him of his duty. She stepped out of the elevator already thinking about what she would tell him this time.

She found him sitting behind his desk lost in some medical books. She didn't know this but House had stood there a few days ago and had watched her doing exactly the same thing.

What she did know was how much she had hated to work in the clinic while her mind had been with the patient. And so she turned around and let him be this time. Instead she went back to the clinic and replaced House herself.

She couldn't know that House had expected her to show up and drag him to work. So he put some heavy medical books on his desk and went on playing with his PSP. As soon as he had seen Cuddy stepping out of the elevator he had tossed his toy in the drawer and focused on his books. Cuddy was so predictable sometimes. His plan worked and he got back to his game. Of course he was also thinking about his case. He just didn't need books for that.

* * *

An hour later Wilson showed up. First thing he did was yawning.

"When did you sign that order form, House?", the oncologist wanted to know.

House put down his PSP.

"Why is that important? Game is over!"

"I just wondered why you did this."

"Then you asked the wrong question. And the answer for both of them is the same: I didn't sign it."

"It is your signature, House. Why deny it?"

"Aren't you supposed to work in the clinic for 6 hours? Cuddy is really cruel sometimes, isn't she?", House changed the subject.

"Well this buddy of mine taught me a trick. If you don't want to do your clinic hours make sure someone else does them for you. Being a department head is really helpful in this case."

"Wow, I'm impressed. You are one sleeky guy sometimes. My behavior finally rubs off on you."

Wilson shook his head.

"I'm way ahead of you, House. Except for last week I haven't worked in the clinic for nearly 2 years. It really helps if your boss trusts you and doesn't check up on you every time your name shows up in the roster."

House was speechless. "Two years? This isn't fair. I just told Cuddy today about you being a wolf in sheep's clothes. She doesn't believe it!"

Wilson winked at him. "It's way better to be a jerk without showing everybody."

"How about dinner?", Wilson finally asked his still astonished buddy.

But right that moment House's team entered and he was invited to another round of diagnosing.

"That's better anyway. I have to get some sleep!", Wilson said and left the office.

* * *

House finally called it a day at 9.30 pm. He walked across the entrance hall and spotted Cuddy still busy working in her office. The diagnostician wanted to ignore it but somehow he couldn't. He didn't feel bad for her because it was her own decision to work late but still House couldn't just leave. He sighed and got his cell phone. While still observing Cuddy he placed the call and left finally relieved and satisfied.

Twenty minutes later Cuddy startled up at the sound of a knock on her door. The clinic was empty and she didn't expect visitors this late.

"Dr. Cuddy?", asked the young guy carrying a bag and a paper coffee cup.

"Yes?"

"I have your order.", he told him and put everything on her desk.

She looked confused.

"I didn't order anything.", she explained.

"Might want to keep it anyway. It's already been paid for.", the guy mumbled and vanished.

Carefully as if it was a bomb Cuddy inspected the bag. She smiled when she saw the content.

Her favorite frozen yoghurt with chocolate sprinkles on top.

She leaned back and put her feet on her desk enjoying her late dinner. Frozen yoghurt and hot coffee were probably not the best combination ever but Cuddy got the message. When she was done she closed all the open files and got ready to leave.

She nearly bumped into House when she walked out of the hospital.

"What are you doing here?", she asked him.

"I had not even the chance to mock Wilson before my team called me. Patient went into cardiac arrest. Obviously he won't make it through the good healthy sleep of his attending so here I am."

Cuddy smirked. "Thank you for my dinner, House!"

"What dinner?", he asked her raising his eyebrow.

"I know it was you. Actually the second time this week you paid for my dinner. I bet Wilson isn't that lucky."

"He could be if he had your boobs.", House winked. "You can pay me back in England. I will certainly not spend money for that muck they call food over there."

Cuddy stepped closer and looked into his eyes.

"So you will come voluntarily?"

He shook his head. "No. Not voluntarily."

"But?"

"But gambling depts are depts of honor. There is no sense in betting if you don't pay up in the end."

"Admit it. You like the idea of spending time with me. Even if we are far away from home."

"No, but England is fun. I could show you places in London... I had a great time there.", he grinned.

Before this conversation could develop into an argument Foreman showed up.

"There you are, House. We need you upstairs."

House sighed.

"Sorry, Cuddy. I got to leave. This certainly not decaffeinated coffee will keep you awake for hours. Do you want me to show up later tonight?"

"Good night, House. I see you tomorrow!", she replied.

House walked towards the elevators and Foreman gave him the latest update.

* * *

"I'm certainly getting too old for this!", House told himself when he rubbed his tired eyes. He was exhausted. It was 7.00 am and he was looking into the mirror in the restrooms wondering when he would reach the same age as his reflection.

"It's a good thing I go on a vacation."

House wouldn't admit it but he was looking forward to this London trip. He wouldn't show up at the convention anyway so there was much time to relax and recover.

At least they had solved their latest case 10 minutes before and his team was busy treating their patient right now. House liked the thought. Maybe he wasn't the only one who could solve his cases but he was definitely faster than his colleagues.

House went back to his office and found a cup of coffee on his desk.

Ok, they had to end this. There was no need of getting too nice now he thought.

But he took the cup gratefully unaware of the fact that it was Cuddy's way of taking revenge for the long night she had just spend. Damn coffee.

It wasn't the caffeine though that bugged House this day no it was the laxative that Cuddy had added. He made it home without problems. (He had actually asked Cuddy for permission since they had no patient and she had agreed and sent the entire team home to get some rest.)

But House couldn't enjoy his day off since it was interrupted constantly and finally he settled on the toilet with his little TV. He was tired of limping to the bathroom every 10 minutes.

House felt 5 lb lighter when he finally collapsed on his couch.

And he was soooo hungry but his intestine was just not ready for food, yet.

* * *

It got even worse when Wilson came home and started his daily cooking routine. The smell of food made him really feel nauseous and House vanished in his bedroom.

It was around 7 pm when Cuddy entered the room. This was also a routine they had to stop before it would turn into a tradition.

"Good evening, House!", she said cheerfully. "I thought I would pay you back right now. I brought Chinese food. You feel like eating?"

House rolled his eyes." You poisoned me!", he complained.

"So did you last night!", she objected taking a seat next to him.

"That was Starbucks, not me. But I guess you had to add the laxative yourself."

She handed him his meal.

"Come on, eat something."

"I never thought I would say this but I'm asking for a ceasefire!", House mumbled still pondering about the idea of solid food in his stomach.

Cuddy grinned.

"It's about time we behave well again. We don't have to spread your bad reputation to another continent."

"My bad reputation? What about you?", House wondered.

"Hey, I'm sexy. I can do whatever I want!", she winked at him.

"You can do what you want because you are hot, Wilson can do what he wants because he's a mummy's boy. Great! But I will we do what I want in London because I don't care!"

"You will attend the lectures and meetings at the conventions, House!"

"That's what you think, Cuddy!", he said with his mouth full. He had tasted his meal and couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly he stopped eating and glared at Cuddy.

"You didn't put anything into this, right?", he asked her.

"Don't get paranoid! I thought we just agreed to a ceasefire."

He nodded and went on with his dinner.

* * *

"Anyway, House. Don't think of it as a vacation! This is a business trip!"

"We'll see, Cuddy. You will see the convention, I'll see the sights and I'm not talking about Big Ben here!", he said sarcastically.

"You will go to the convention and if I have to drag you there every morning!", Cuddy insisted.

House cocked his head and smiled.

"You want to bet?", he asked and took the next food container.

"No, thank you!", she replied and took the box from him.

"Stay off this one, House!", she told him and placed it on the night stand.

"Why?", House wondered.

"Ceasefire!", she smiled.

In this moment Wilson stepped inside.

"He's alive and eating. Cuddy is the best medicine, isn't she?", the oncologist said.

"Oh, Dr. Wilson, where are my manners?", Cuddy said and grabbed the box from the night stand. "Here you go!", she handed it over to him.

Wilson left to find himself a fork.

"You are mean!", House decided.

Cuddy shrugged.

"I still can't believe he made you win as well! He deserves it!"

House raised an eyebrow.

"But I live with him. It's my bathroom and I can't use it the entire night when he runs there every 5 minutes."

"This comes as a bonus.", she smiled.

"So you just broke our ceasefire! Be aware of the consequences!", he threat her.

* * *

They enjoyed there dinner for another 20 minutes when suddenly Wilson rushed into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"What did you use?", House asked trying to ignore the distinct noises coming out of the bathroom.

"Sorbitol.", Cuddy explained.

House nodded. "Well, it's certainly fast working! But if you really want to screw with him you should put him into your job for a while."

"So it's not just assigning parking spots and signing paychecks, is it?", she asked him.

"Let's go to the living room. I won't listen to that sound effects all night long!", he deflected and got up. Cuddy looked after him and smiled.

He had not answered her question but he didn't have to. House had bought her coffee and her frozen yoghurt when he saw her working late and he had just admitted that she had a tough job. She wouldn't expect more from him and Cuddy was satisfied already because obviously this week left some marks on him.

* * *

**So that's it with their bet. I could send them on their trip to London or end it here. Tell me what you would prefer.**

**Thank you very much for all your reviews! **


	16. Chapter 16

Nope, no new chapter sorry!

I get it some of you would like to read about their trip to London.;-)

That's great since I really want to write about it. I'm already collecting ideas. It will take a few days though due to my stupid exam on Wednesday.

Thank you all sooo much for the reviews!!!

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh what the hell.... Can't study 24/7 anyway. So here we go, the next chapter! Thank you for your nice reviews!**

* * *

At 2.30 am House thought about moving out of his place himself. For 5 hours they had developed a ritual. Wilson would storm into the bathroom and slam the door behind him. House would startle and yell some insults. After a few minutes Wilson would flush the toilet and collapse on the couch. House would try to fall asleep again before Wilson started all over 15 minutes later.

House sighed and got up. Actually he was in an urgent need himself. When Wilson stepped out of the bathroom he was about to limp over but his friend's look made him decide otherwise.

"She's a diabolic beast!", Wilson decided and sat down on the couch.

House nodded and switched on the TV.

"Question is, why are we sitting here getting crazy while she enjoys her peaceful sleep."

"So what's your plan? Collecting dog shit and setting it on fire on her porch?"

"Sounds like fun. But you can't collect shit right now with your hand. Maybe you could just go on cleaning your intestine out in her bathroom. I would be fine with that.", House suggested.

"I won't even make it to my car.", Wilson mentioned and got up.

House rolled his eyes.

"Again? Can't you just hold it for 10 minutes while the window is open? I have to pee!"

But Wilson couldn't do him this favor and rushed back into the bathroom.

* * *

When the oncologist returned House had vanished. Wilson couldn't blame him. He was sure his buddy had found himself a quiet spot. He couldn't know that House was on his way to the hospital to collect the necessities for his plan. He returned half an hour later to pick up his buddy.

"Come on. I can't watch you suffer any longer. She'll pay for it.", he announced.

"No, I just want to sleep, House!", Wilson whined. Finally he felt empty enough to get some shuteye.

"So do I but with your bowl movements this won't work. Plus she has to learn her lesson!"

Wilson sighed and got up. For a moment he wasn't sure if he had to visit the bathroom again but he was pretty sure he could make it.

On their way House explained his idea and Wilson liked it. Usually he would have refused to participate but after this night he was eager to do it.

Cuddy realized something was going on as soon as she woke up. First she thought she had just overslept but a moment later that was her slightest problem. Cuddy couldn't move. Well, she could move but only constricted. Her arms and legs were put into plaster. She raised her head as high as possible to find out what was going on. Next to her bed she spotted two of her doctors sitting on two chairs. If they had popcorn one would think they were watching a movie in a cinema. Both of them rested their heads in one hand and they carried a mean grin on their faces.

"Oh, look Wilson. Our little girl is waking up. Had a nice sleep, Cuddy?", House started.

"What the hell did you do?", Cuddy yelled glaring at them.

Wilson chuckled. "We were a little bored last night since we couldn't sleep. So we found ourselves an activity."

"Yeah, turns out we haven't trained our plaster skills for a long time but it still works! Not bad for two old cripples.", House smirked.

"Wilson isn't a cripple, House! He's injured", Cuddy ranted.

"He was definitely last night!", House replied.

"Ok, you had your fun. Now let me out here!", Cuddy ordered them.

Wilson shook his head.

"Actually I'm hungry. Now as my stomach has calmed down we should get some breakfast. What do you think, House?"

House nodded. "Sounds good to me. Can we get you something, Cuddy?"

"Why didn't I wake up when you two morons did this?", she suddenly wondered.

House held out a syringe. "Ups. This accidently ended in your veins. Sorry. So, see you later."

"But I have to pee!", Cuddy shouted making House laugh.

"You shouldn't enter your bathroom the next hours anyway. Wilson's digestion is really disgusting!"

The two doctors left the bedroom completely ignoring Cuddy's yells.

Finally she rested her head on the pillow again. Those idiots!

* * *

House and Wilson didn't leave for breakfast. They had picked it up on their way over and now they were sitting in Cuddy's kitchen enjoying it.

"How long?", Wilson asked now.

House shrugged. "Took us long enough to do it. We don't want to ruin our masterpiece too soon."

"Monday would be fine. So I can get away from that trip."

Wilson shook his head. "Not a chance. I'll drive you to the airport!"

"Oh my God. I would never find my way back home.", House snapped sarcastically.

An hour later they went back upstairs.

"Can we please end this now?", Cuddy begged.

"We really have a problem here.", House announced. "Either we let her out and she'll kill us or we don't let her out and we'll kill her."

"Come on, House. My patients are waiting.", Wilson decided and so they started to release her boss.

Both of them received a punch in the ribs.

"You really don't know how to solve conflicts without getting violent, do you?", House moaned.

"I have learnt that reasonable arguments don't work on you.", she snapped and got up.

"You do realize that you have committed assault twice in the last 24 hours? We could have pressed charges against you!", Wilson added.

"Yeah, we are just too nice. We didn't even use the itching powder.", House added and shook his head. "Wasted opportunity!", he whined.

"Oh shut up you two! We are all late!", Cuddy told them while collecting her clothes.

"Don't be angry, Cuddy. Now we are even. Plus we got you this.", House explained and got her a cup of coffee.

Finally she calmed down and smiled. "Thank you. Now get out. I have to get dressed. Meet you downstairs in 10 minutes!", she said and shoved them both out of her bedroom.

When they made her way downstairs Wilson noticed: "She took it really well."

House shook his head. "This isn't over, yet!"

* * *

The day past rather quietly. Everyone was busy doing their jobs. It was in the evening when their game went on. House had just sent his team home and was busy packing his knapsack. Medical journal, Vicodin, PSP, keys and wallet. House searched his desk for the last two. He lifted the case files but neither his keys nor his wallet could be found.

Confused he turned around and continued his search in the entire office.

But he wasn't successful. When he went through his desk for the third time Wilson entered his office.

"Where is my wallet, House?", he asked immediately.

House looked up and cocked his head. "Interesting!", he mumbled.

"It's not interesting, it's annoying!", Wilson returned. "Give it back!"

House leaned back in his chair. "You miss your keys as well?"

Wilson was confused about that question.

"Why would you ask this?"

House got up and took his cane. "My friend, we have been had again! Follow me!"

When they reached their destination they got disappointed.

Cuddy's office was empty.

"She left a half an hour ago.", the nurse told them.

"What is this about?", Wilson wondered back inside the elevators.

"No keys no car. No money no cab. You got some cash?", House explained but Wilson shook his head. "I got 50 bucks in my car but since I miss my keys."

House starred at him and Wilson got the message.

"We will not break into my car, House!", he insisted.

"Damn shame Foreman isn't here!", House mumbled leaving the elevator.

"We also had to break into your apartment.", Wilson noticed.

Back in House's office they found a surprise.

"Obviously Cuddy had not left 30 minutes ago.", House declared.

* * *

There on his desk lied some coins and House's key for his apartment. Right next to it they discovered a bus schedule and a personal note. "Make sure you get a ticket! Dodging the fare is illegal! And don't think about taking a cab. You won't find any money at your place! Have fun!"

House and Wilson looked at each over for a moment. House was the first one to smile.

"She really turns into a true opponent!", he spoke up.

He picked up the coins and weighed them in his hand.

"Now go and find a nurse who wants to get laid by you and borrow some money! I'll be at the vending machine!"

Wilson knew he had the better chance to borrow some money and so he vanished. House went to the vending machine getting himself his favorite candy bar.

Half an hour later Wilson came back empty handed.

"She must have distributed a memo. I couldn't get us a cent. Seems as if we have to take the bus.", he explained and got the schedule.

House looked innocently at his buddy. "You got some coins for the fare?"

Wilson looked up from the schedule and stabbed him with his eyes.

"What about the money you had?"

House looked at his trash can with the wrapping and shrugged.

"I lost it. Sorry."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"House, you idiot! So what now?"

"This is ridiculous. There must be money somewhere! We could ask the cafeteria chick. She's hot for you!"

"Already did, and no she isn't. She's 63."

"So what? She checks out your ass every day.", House told him.

"You are disgusting. Come on, let's go. Bus leaves in 10 minutes."

"I don't want to go by bus!", House whined like a 5 year old.

"Then stay here! I go home now!", Wilson decided and picked up House's key.

"It's not your home!", House protested and followed him.

* * *

House couldn't even find the bus station without Wilson. An hour and one 50 dollar ticket for fare dodging later they finally reached House's place. There they found an envelope on his door. Wilson opened it and read out loud.

"Oh goodness, that's the wrong key! Sorry boys! Your key is on the balcony outside your offices! Bye-bye, Cuddy!"

Wilson lowered the hand holding the letter and glared at House.

"You didn't recognize that wasn't your key????", he shouted.

"It's just a key. They look all the same to me. Now go and get the right one!", House ordered.

"I will certainly not go alone. And I will not take this bus once more. It was embarrassing enough!"

House rolled his eyes. It was late it was freezing and his leg hurt like hell.

"Why don't you have a hidden key somewhere?", Wilson asked him.

"I'm sorry. Usually my boss doesn't steal my belongings."

"What if you lose it?"

"Then I have money to pay for a locksmith.", House snapped.

Wilson sighed.

"So what now?"

House looked around and picked up a stone.

"Now we get ourselves a locksmith!", he mumbled and smashed the window of his bedroom.

Carefully he removed some pieces of broken glass and opened the window.

"Now get your ass in there and open up!", he snubbed.

Wilson held up the hand in the bandage.

"Gonna need some help here!", he announced.

"What do you expect me to do? Give you some step-up?", House wondered.

"Wouldn't work with your leg."

* * *

They looked at each other. This was ridiculous. House had just destroyed his own window for nothing.

Finally he had an idea. He rang the bell of his neighbor who showed up a moment later.

"Good evening. Could I borrow a chair or a ladder? Takes only 2 minutes.", House asked him.

"Why do you need it? Can I help you?"

"Sure, by giving me a ladder or a chair. Please?", House had trouble staying nice.

The guy nodded and showed up a minute later with a ladder.

5 minutes later they finally collapsed on House's couch.

"We have to burn down her house!", House said, "only way to get even now!"

Wilson smirked. "That was actually very clever and brave. She's probably left the town already."

House looked at the open bedroom door. It was getting cold due to the smashed window.

"I will sleep on MY couch tonight! You like my bed better anyway!"

Wilson groaned. "I'll freeze to death in there."

"I don't care. Either take the bath tub or the floor. Just stay away from my couch!"

Wilson finally ended on the recliner that night. They were both too tired to come up with another comeback. What they didn't concern that night was the lack of transportation in the morning. So Wilson was back on the bus (still no ticket!) while House waited for the glazier. Finally he didn't just receive his wallet and his keys back from a cheerful Cuddy but also an extra clinic hour for showing up late.

* * *

"Did you see this weather broadcast? They have snow storms in Great Britain! We should stay here where it's warm and cozy.", House whined.

"We have snow storms in New Jersey as well, House!", Cuddy objected. "Make sure you are on time! If we miss our flight you will pay for the next one yourself!", she warned him and handed him his ticket. It was Saturday evening and Cuddy had visited House in his office. He looked at the ticket in his hands.

"7.15 am????", he yelled. "The airport isn't even open that early!"

Cuddy chuckled. "Remember, you have to show up 90 minutes earlier. Can you manage this?"

He looked pissed. "Mummy taught me how to read the watch. Don't worry."

"I think I'll call Wilson! Make sure he gets you into a cab.", Cuddy decided. "Good night, House!"

House looked at his ticket again. 7.15 am? She really was nuts! The convention started on Monday 9 am. They really could have taken a flight in the afternoon.

House sighed and packed his stuff in his knapsack. Time to go home.

He went over in the conference room where his team was still busy.

"Go home, guys. Daddy's on vacation now. Don't call me! Oversea phone calls are way too expensive! See you next week! And since I know that you will call me anyway, don't forget the time shift! They are 5 hours ahead of us."

"Have a nice trip, House!", Chase told him and House vanished.

* * *

The next morning Cuddy stood at the check-in glancing at her watch every other minute. House was late, very late! She had called him several times but his phone was dead and his cell phone was switched off. She cursed after hearing that annoying voice telling her that the person she had called was temporally not available for the umpteenth time. Finally she had no choice, she had to fly without him.

* * *

**Ok, House is pissed but will he really refuse to show up in London? We'll see... ;-)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry it took me so long. My internet broke down. But here we go. House travels to London after all. And he is not alone. **

* * *

While Wilson was working late on Saturday House took the opportunity to pack his bag and left before the oncologist came home. He would not allow his friend to wake him up in the middle of the night to make sure he would catch this early flight. Not after he had just booked another flight leaving Newark at 12.00 pm. He was even willing to pay for it himself. There was also no need to tell Cuddy since she would freak out. So he spent the night in the airport hotel and was still asleep when his boss showed up at the airport around 5.30 am. After a good long shower and a delicious breakfast he made his way into the terminal at 10.00 am. House hated traveling by plane. It was always so annoying to hang out hours before he could get on the plane. Searching for the check-in point he swallowed a Vicodin and made his way through the crowd. That also annoyed the hell out of him. All those morons in one place. Almost like the clinic in the PPTH. For a moment House observed a mother of twins. They were about 2 years old and crying totally overstraining their mother.

"Don't be on the same flight as me!", he wished immediately.

Then there was this guy who took a handful of pills. Probably trying to handle his fear of flying.

He threw another view around suddenly focusing on a person. "What the hell?", House thought but the guy had caught his sight the same moment and was already on his way over.

* * *

"What are you doing here?", both of them said at the same time. It was Wilson.

"Why are you not sitting next to Cuddy in that plane?", the oncologist started immediately.

"Because it left at 7.15 am. What are you doing here?", House asked now. He had spotted the ticket in Wilson's coat pocket immediately.

"Catching my flight to London!", Wilson announced leaving House starring confused.

"Your what?"

"Didn't Cuddy mention it? I got invited as well.", Wilson grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me? And why were you not invited to that early flight?"

Wilson shrugged.

"I was. Cuddy gave me my ticket last night."

"And? Obviously you didn't take that flight!", House said annoyed.

"It left at 7.15 am. Is she crazy or what? I'll certainly not get up in the middle of the night. And I didn't want to spend 8 hours in a plane with you! I can't run away up there."

House grinned at the idea of Cuddy standing at the airport early that morning waiting for both of them to show up.

"She'll be pissed!", he finally mentioned.

"Oh yeah!", Wilson nodded.

* * *

House was happy to see his friend. Flying alone was boring and hanging around in London with Wilson would definitely be funny. Of course he wouldn't show him.

"So now I'm stuck with you again. Isn't it enough to share my apartment with you?", he said instead.

Wilson sighed. "At least each of us will have a single room with intact windows, I hope. Come on, we don't want to be late."

Checking in was the most annoying part of flying for House. Every time he was waiting for these words.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But I'm afraid you can't take this cane on the plane!", the young woman explained.

"Oh come on. I need it!", House whined but the woman just shrugged.

"Sorry, Sir. Regulations. It's considered a weapon."

"It's also considered a support for my obviously damaged way of walking. And since some genius came up with the idea of making airports as big as possible there's much to walk for us poor passengers.", House yelled.

"Sir, you can either check in your cane together with your luggage or you have to stay here. I can offer you a wheelchair so you can reach your gate without problems."

House rolled his eyes. He hated this. All the people starring at him and pitying the poor cripple. He was about to start a round of insults when Wilson interfered.

"That would be very nice. Thank you very much!", he told the young woman and turned to House.

"Don't say another word! You'll just get us into prison so shut up. Airports are not the places for you to do your thing!"

"You mean I can't say words like….", but suddenly he got silent. Maybe it was because he recognized the two cops coming closer and closer towards them while observing them or it was the fact that even House knew the lack of humor airport employees showed regarding matters of security.

He just nodded. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

They checked through their stuff and House got his wheelchair 5 minutes later. A few moments later his mood increased since he realized that Wilson had to push him through the terminal. Suddenly House was very interested in the duty free shops and made sure he rushed poor Wilson through the entire building. Whenever they reached one shop House suddenly pointed to another one on the other side and asked to be pushed over there.

A breathless Wilson ended the game 15 minutes later at Starbucks.

"Hey I was just comparing prices. Get me back over there.", House ordered but Wilson refused.

"You can go souvenir shopping in London. Stop this stupid game or you can get to the gate by yourself."

Half an hour later it was time to board the flight. Since they had checked in together they both were sitting next to each other in first class. House might be greedy but when it came to surviving an 8 hour flight he was keen on getting enough legroom.

After take-off Wilson got his knapsack and brought up a tablet and a pen. He already had written down half a page and concentrated on his work.

"What are you doing?", House asked bored.

"Working on my speech.", Wilson mumbled without looking up from his tablet.

"You are giving a speech?"

"Sure. That's the whole point in going there. Meet colleagues discuss the latest developments and listen to lectures. And some of us have to give those lectures."

"Oh God. Are you really that boring? The whole point in going there is to skip the entire medical stuff and enjoy a nice vacation. So stop this shit and bring out the poker cards."

Wilson shook his head.

"Why would I bring cards? I thought I was traveling alone."

House's face showed a disagreeing expression.

"No. You knew we would fly back together so you made sure to bring along tons of stuff that would shut me up to make sure I don't embarrass you in a plane full of people. So there should be a set of cards some porno magazines and…", House explained.

"Actually I thought about sedating you.", Wilson interrupted. "Why don't you work on your lecture?"

* * *

House chuckled. "Sure. I already made my presentation at home. I even made handouts for everybody. You think 1000 copies are enough?"

"Did you even talk to Cuddy about this convention? You better take a look at the program. Your name comes up on the third day."

Wilson got his knapsack again and handed House a booklet.

The diagnostician went through it and his facial expression got worse and worse showing a huge amount of anger boiling up inside him.

"Dr. House speaks on the topic of modern diagnostic medicine", he could read there.

House couldn't refrain from laughing finally.

"Oh this is fun.", he checked the entire magazine again. "Really convincing. Almost looks real to me."

"Probably because it is real, House. It was distributed to every participant."

House obviously didn't buy it. "Before somebody confirms this in perfect Oxford English I won't believe you.", he answered and tossed Wilson the booklet.

He was sure this was real but House would never deliver a speech. This was not part of the deal and even if it was House would have thought about a way of getting around it from the beginning.

He glanced at Wilson once more. The oncologist was deepened in his work.

For a moment House smiled. Why put all the effort in this shit?

If he wanted to House could deliver a speech about his work without 5 minutes of preparation and he was convinced Wilson could do this as well. But Wilson was too professional to do such things.

* * *

House got his Ipod and closed his eyes. The next hours passed totally silent. It was interrupted when dinner was served. It was not really dinner since they were sort of timeless right now with all these crossed time zones. Back in New Jersey it was 5 pm and there were 3 more hours to pass before they would reach the UK.

"I hate airline food!", House complained at the sight of his meal. "What is this?"

Wilson inspected his own portion with a fork.

"Something with chicken, I think.", he mumbled and tasted.

"Can't be worse than your stuffed pepper.", House decided and tried it too.

"Oh I'm sorry I always torture you with my cooking. Maybe we should try your diet for a while. No wait a second. I'd like to turn at least 50.", Wilson replied.

"I am almost 50 and I'm still healthy.", House objected.

"Yeah, you are really in perfect shape, House!"

"I know my 4 food groups perfectly."

Wilson chuckled. "You know that stage 3 narcotics are bad for you and still you take them."

"And you know you suck at marriages and still you don't consider a monk-like lifestyle.", House retorted.

"Why do we always end up with reproaching each other with Vicodin and marriages?", Wilson mumbled but he got no answer.

* * *

They stayed silent again for a while after dinner. Suddenly House switched off his Ipod.

"Do you know the name of our hotel?", he asked Wilson.

"Good question.", Wilson mumbled and searched his knapsack. "I had the information material right here. I know I packed it."

"Cuddy probably alarmed the police already having them search for us all over the city. If they find us they deliver us to the right place."

"That's most likely, House!", Wilson snapped. "The name had Westminster in it."

"Oh my God. That is really helpful. Please tell me it also has Hotel in its name. Then we are on the save side.", House mocked him.

"We'll just call Cuddy after the landing and ask her. This way she also can release her anger without punching us again.", Wilson suggested.

"Those Brits have a really dark sense of humor. Let's hope she doesn't catch it when she considers our punishment.", House told him.

* * *

An hour later they arrived at London Heathrow. The nice woman who had taken his cane from him had also promised another wheelchair would wait for him in London. Obviously she had forgotten him since House had to use Wilson's shoulder as a support. Wilson had stolen his Vicodin while House was asleep to make sure they pass the border control without getting arrested for drug abuse or smuggling or whatever. The oncologist was sure House had not checked the regulations concerning Vicodin in the UK or the EU but only made sure he took enough with him.

"Give me my pills!", House ordered him for the third time within a minute while he limped along the endless corridor towards the passport check. All the other passengers had overtaken them already.

"Shut up, House.", Wilson mumbled. "You can wait 5 more minutes."

"But I can't walk 5 more steps. It hurts!", he yelled this time.

"If you take Vicodin right now it takes at least 10 minutes before it kicks in. By that time we will wait for our luggage already. So come on."

But House sat down on the bench next to them.

"Give me my pills or find me a wheelchair."

Wilson sighed.

"I'll be back.", he told him and went away.

"Bet you will.", House thought and got up as soon as Wilson was out of sight. Time to find his bag. He had 3 bottles of Vicodin in there. He limped the last part of the corridor leading him into a hall with a long queue. House rolled his eyes. England's favorite hobby in progress.

But one of the security guys had caught his sight and walked over.

"Do you need help, Sir?", he asked him.

"I need my cane which is hopefully together with my bag over there.", he pointed towards the baggage claim area.

The officer nodded and signaled him to follow him. "Please follow me, Sir. In your case we can speed this up a little bit."

* * *

Sometimes this cripple thing came in handy. Even if it just meant skipping an entire queue of people at the security check. House just showed his passport to the officer behind the counter and was waved through. The other guy even escorted him to the baggage claim offering his shoulder just like Wilson had 10 minutes earlier.

"There you go, Sir. You have somebody traveling with you?", the officer asked him.

House nodded.

"He had to go to the restrooms. Thanks for your help. I'll be fine."

So he stood there and waited for his bag. Wilson's suitcase had passed him the sixth time before the oncologist showed up next to him.

"There you are. Why didn't you wait for me?", he yelled.

"I didn't want to wait for hours. I was lonely.", House whined.

"Our luggage hasn't showed up yet?", Wilson asked now.

"Your suitcase said hello a few times so far."

"Why didn't you take it?", Wilson wondered.

"My leg hurts! Why would I carry around your stuff?"

Wilson rolled his eyes and focused on the baggage belt to make sure he wouldn't miss his suitcase. House was angry. People around them had received their luggage and vanished. Less and less people were standing around them.

House exhaled deeply.

"I hate traveling!", he said and sat down on Wilson's suitcase. The oncologist had found it just seconds ago.

"Give me my pills, Wilson!", House tried again rubbing his right thigh. This time Wilson obeyed.

He handed House a pill and he swallowed it immediately.

"See, nothing happened. No SWAT-team stormed in and dragged us away.", he told Wilson.

"I just try to make sure we reach at least the city centre before we draw everyone's attention thanks to your behavior.", Wilson explained.

* * *

20 minutes later they were the only ones standing at this baggage claim. House decided it was time to give up. "Where can I file my complaint around here?", he wondered looking at the signs around him.

"Why don't you take a seat over there and I take care of it?", Wilson suggested.

"Good plan. But I think things will go faster if I explain the matter. I speak the right language for this. No time for your nice shit!"

House hopped on the baggage cart Wilson had organized.

"Lead on, MacDuff!", he shouted and Wilson was stuck again with wheeling House around.

10 minutes later it was House's turn at the ombudsman.

"Would you please calm down, Sir!", the man behind the counter insisted after House had told him his issue in his very own way.

"I don't want to calm down. I want my bag and my cane!", House yelled making people turning their heads.

"And you think it will walk in here if you just yell loud enough?", the guy asked him now calmly.

House rolled his eyes.

"Very funny. Is someone around who can actually help me?"

"If you show me your ticket I could probably do something for you."

House sighed and handed it over. The guy turned to his computer and started hitting the keys. A few moments later he turned back to House.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But at the moment I cannot inform you about the whereabouts of your property."

"So you can't help me. Told you so. You got a supervisor or someone else with a brain?", House asked him now.

"I do. And he would tell you the same thing as I do now. Just leave your name of the hotel you are staying and we will deliver your baggage as soon as we find it. Usually only takes a day."

"I don't know if you realize this but I have some trouble with my leg. You want me to limp around until then?"

"We do sell canes over here, Sir. Whatever expenses you have will certainly be covered by our airline. Just fill in this form please."

House grabbed the file and got a pen. Wilson had already found his cell phone and dialed Cuddy's number.

While the connection built up Wilson prepared for impact.

* * *

"Tell me you are on British soil and tell me House is with you!", Cuddy started immediately.

"We are at the airport. Don't worry, he is here!"

"Why didn't you show up this morning?"

"We were there but we missed the flight.", Wilson lied. "We were able to catch the next one. But House's bag got lost in action."

Cuddy laughed at this news.

"Serves him right!", she chuckled.

"Yeah. Ahm, we need the name of the hotel."

Cuddy stayed silent for a moment.

"I wonder you boys didn't end up in Tokyo. Didn't you inform yourselves at all?"

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I forgot the documents. Sorry."

"It's the City Westminster Inn. Hurry up, guys!", Cuddy ordered and hang up the phone.

Wilson informed House about the name and they finished the paperwork.

* * *

Finally they stepped out of the airport.

It was midnight and they were both tired. They found themselves a taxi and had trouble to stay awake during the drive. But finally they arrived at their hotel an hour later.

"This is why Cuddy wanted us to take the early flight. The convention starts 8 hours from now.", Wilson yawned.

"Damn time shift!", House agreed.

They entered the lobby and found Cuddy still awake sitting on a bench nearby.

She got up and walked over to them.

"You idiots!", she welcomed them. "I had expected this from you, House but why do always have to drag Wilson into this?"

House rolled his eyes. Of course she would only blame him. And Wilson got away with it. But he was too tired to argue with Cuddy.

"I am here on time for the convention. So what's the problem? I'll get my room now.", he told her and limped over to the reception.

"The problem is that I relied on you and trusted you with the simple issue of showing up at the airport this morning. And you let me down once more. I wonder why I'm still surprised, House! Good night!", Cuddy vanished in the elevators while the boys got their keys.

They went upstairs to find their rooms and got to bed immediately. House was lucky to find a toothbrush in his bathroom. He got rid of his clothes, lied down only wearing his boxers and closed his eyes. But Cuddy's word didn't leave his mind and kept him awake.

This time maybe she overreacted since he didn't do anything bad but still Cuddy was right.

His sudden feeling of guilt came not as a surprise to him. For a while he had realized some changes and it was not the result of the bet and the insight he got by doing her job.

Damn he liked her more than he would ever admit. The question was not whether he developed deeper feelings for her or not. The question was if he would ever have the guts to explore this to give it a try and to start fighting for her.

And suddenly House regretted the fact that Wilson was there as well.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I just had to bring Wilson along. But don't worry, London is huge. Cuddy and House can "lose" him for a while if they want. **


	19. Chapter 19

**As always thanks for your comments! :-)**

* * *

Of course the night was way too short for all three of them. Cuddy was the first one to get up. She felt like a kindergarten teacher when she made sure both her kids got up. But first she took a shower and got ready for the day.

Half an hour later she knocked on Wilson's door and was relieved when she found him already dressed at 7.30 am.

"Good morning, Dr. Cuddy. What can I do for you at this hour?", he asked her.

"I have some trust issues with you guys. I wonder why. Let's meet downstairs for breakfast in 20 minutes, ok?"

He nodded and handed her one of his shirts.

"Could you give this to House? He's got some problems regarding his wardrobe."

"Thank you. What a change to see him in an ironed shirt. You couldn't borrow him your razor as well?"

Wilson had already estimated this question and handed it over.

Cuddy went over to the next door and knocked. As expected she got no answer and tried it once more.

"House, you have to get up!", she yelled but still everything stayed silent.

She got her cell phone and dialed his number. It was on but he didn't answer. Cuddy pressed her ear against the door but couldn't hear the ringing phone.

Either he put it on mute or he wasn't there.

* * *

Option two was right. House went up very early since he couldn't sleep anyway. He took a long shower and groaned at the idea of wearing the same clothes again. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and ran his hand over his stubble. Time to change this scruffy appearance.

It was 6.30 am and all the shops were closed but House wouldn't give up that easily. After all this was a four star hotel. There had to be a greedy concierge somewhere around eager on fulfilling all his wishes to make some bucks or rather Pounds.

And this guy named -how else could it be- James was really helpful. House didn't know how James did it but half an hour later he was the proud owner of a brand-new suit together with a nice shirt, a razor and even a cane. A really unstylish and boring cane but better than nothing. Satisfied House handed him a 100 Pounds tip and went back to his room. He changed his clothes and checked himself again in the mirror.

His view fell on the razor. "One step after the other!", he told himself and abandoned the idea of a clean shave.

He stuffed the tie in his pocket together with his remaining Vicodin bottle and his keys. At 7.30 am he was already enjoying his breakfast.

* * *

Wilson reached the table 20 minutes later and was amazed when he saw his friend.

"Wow, what happened? You ran into a bunch of butlers?"

House just rolled his eyes and continued with his definitely not English breakfast.

Wilson took a seat. "Seriously, you look good. Cuddy will love it."

"That's what I hope.", House thought. Of course that's not what he told Wilson.

"Shut up. As soon as I get my bag it'll be jeans and grumpy shirts again."

Wilson chuckled and made a wish right that moment hoping that House's bag was on its way to Sydney or even better the moon.

"There she is.", Wilson announced and pointed at their boss who just entered the restaurant. She looked very upset but when she spotted her two doctors and especially House her mood improved immediately and she smiled when she arrived at the table.

"Good morning you two. Really House I wish you would lose your clothes more often. You look very handsome."

"Thank you. It's not the tuxedo yet but I could really get used to it."

Cuddy was really impressed and happy. They were all there they were on time and obviously House would play along for once in his life. Hopefully he would be like this for the rest of the week.

Unfortunately he destroyed her hopes a moment later.

"When will be the first break?", House asked her.

"House! We haven't even started and you are looking for a break?", Cuddy yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. If you rather see me leaving right now to get the essentials like fresh underwear or some shirts I'll do it. But I thought it would be better to skip lunch and use the break to find me that stuff."

Cuddy was amazed. "Oh, right. Well maybe they will deliver your luggage today anyway. And I'm pretty sure you can ask the guys from the hotel to organize your necessities."

House nodded. "Maybe, but I doubt it they will find me my Hydrocodone or whatever they call my beloved pills over here."

"You can't just walk into a pharmacy and ask for Vicodin. You will have to see a doctor to get a prescription.", Wilson explained.

"It's a good thing I will meet 800 of them in about an hour. Some of them will be British with a prescription pad and everything, right?"

"So far you have still some pills left. We'll call the airline in the afternoon. If they can't find your bag we'll get you a valid prescription.", Cuddy promised.

Wilson looked at House and was surprised when he saw his reaction. House just gave her a nod.

"Sounds like a plan.", he mumbled.

* * *

From the corner of his eye House had observed the table next to them. The two men and the woman there had looked at him a couple of times and started whispering. He couldn't hear the entire conversation but he recognized his name came up.

Finally one of the guys turned towards him.

"Excuse me, Sir. You are Dr. House, aren't you?"

House glared at them but swallowed the snappy comment he had on his mind.

"Whatever it is, it wasn't me.", he replied.

"No, I'm sorry. I read your name in the booklet but I never thought you would really show up.", the guy went on.

"Why not? I love medical conferences. Traveling half around the globe to discuss issues everyone already knows and telling each other how great we all are sounds like fun to me."

That got him a really annoyed glare from Cuddy. Damn!

He sighed.

"Anyway, where are you guys from?", House went on trying to make some points.

"Chicago. I applied for a fellowship under you once. Unfortunately I never got an answer."

"What's your specialty?", House wanted to know.

Cuddy and Wilson observed the scene skeptically. House got interrupted during his breakfast by some brownnosing kid and instead of tearing him in pieces he had a decent conversation with him.

"Infectious diseases. I went to Hopkins."

House raised his eyebrows.

"Well sorry then, kid. Why would I hire a doctor with the same specialty? I would only do this when he is better than me. No wait a second, I wouldn't. Sorry!"

"Well, even more important I don't miss your lecture. It's gonna be a rare opportunity I guess."

* * *

House turned to Cuddy immediately.

"Speaking of which. How comes my name shows up in this program? That was never part of our deal, Cuddy!", he complained.

Cuddy shrugged.

"Why would I bring you over here if not for a lecture? Just sitting around and charging the hospital's account with alcohol and porno isn't helpful."

"But you could have told me so I can prepare something. Now I have to steal Wilson's script!"

"Oh come on. You could talk for hours without any prearrangement at all.", Cuddy waved away.

House chuckled. There, she still trusted him. As long as she let him deliver speeches in front of colleagues when the hospital's reputation is highly endangered he was on the save side.

"And what about you? Wilson and I do all the work and you lean back and get the credits?"

"I had a hard enough time to get you here, House.", she objected.

"It's not over yet. I won't give that speech. Forget it!", he explained.

"Oh yes you will! Or you will regret this, House!", she threatened.

"Last time I gave a speech it cost you 100 million dollars. You really willing to take that risk again?", he retorted.

"This time your job is on the line!"

"Like the last time. But you were just too nice to deliver then."

"Guys, we should go.", Wilson interfered. Cuddy checked her watch and got up.

"This isn't over yet, House. You will obey this time.", she insisted and walked away to get her coat.

"I didn't even obey my mother. So forget it.", he yelled after her.

* * *

Wilson patted him on the shoulder.

"Well done buddy! For a moment your plan worked. But then you went on talking and destroyed everything."

House looked confused.

"What plan?"

"Winning her over. The clothes are a good start but you have to work on your behavior."

House shook his head and got up. "Oh shut up. You are paranoid again!"

"Yeah, right. Oh Dr. Cuddy look at me with my nice suit. I could really get used to it.", Wilson mocked him now.

"Keep talking and you can make acquaintance of the universal health care system they got over here. It's probably cheaper for you if I break your jaw in this country.", House told him and followed Cuddy to the exit.

The hotel was not far away from the conference centre but they took a taxi to relieve House's leg.

House looked out of the window when they passed the House of Parliament.

"When will we go on a sightseeing tour?", he wondered.

"You can do this on your own time after the conference. First day closes at 4 pm.", Cuddy told him and House groaned.

"But I want to go on the big red bus now!", he whined like a 4 year old.

"If you are a good boy I'll go on a tour with you this evening."

House raised his left eyebrow.

"But I will decide about our destination."

Cuddy chuckled.

"Figured. The only things you know about London are the locations of the strip clubs, right?"

"Wilson googled them yesterday. It's all his fault."

Wilson objected.

"No, it's not. Don't blame me all the time, House!"

"Wilson is not invited tonight, Cuddy. We'll end up in the Modern Tate or some other boring location!"

The taxi stopped. "We'll see. If you don't behave well I'll put you under house arrest and have a nice evening with Wilson instead.", Cuddy chuckled and got out of the car.

"Next time I travel without my mum. Or I'll take Cameron. At least I get to decide then.", House grunted and followed her.

* * *

They entered the building and were approached by a young smiling woman who carried many sheets of paper.

"Good morning! May I see your invitations please?", she greeted them.

House slapped his forehead.

"Oh silly me. I completely forgot to bring it. Well, I see you guys later I guess."

"Don't worry, House. I brought yours along.", Cuddy explained and handed them over.

"Thank you, Dr. Cuddy.", the young woman said after she had glanced at the invitations.

"Dr. Wilson, Dr. House please get registered over there.", she pointed at a desk on the right side of the entrance hall. The reception was crowded with doctors.

House seemed to be well known all over town. His appearance made people turn their heads but so far nobody had the guts to address him.

House thought about using his "Cripple coming through" method to avoid another queue but changed his mind and joined Cuddy and Wilson in the line.

Finally it was their turn and they signed in the list and got their name tags.

Cuddy organized another one for House after he had introduced himself as Dr. Pepper and wrote down his real name herself.

She attached it to his jacket when her eye caught the end of his tie that dangled from his pocket.

"What is this?", she wondered and pulled it out completely.

House rolled his eyes but Cuddy only smiled.

"You brought along a tie? That's nice."

"It came with the suit. I just brought it along to strangle myself if necessary."

Cuddy got it around his neck and started to tie it.

"Oh sure! Put me on your very own leash!", House grunted but let it happen anyway.

Wilson grinned and winked at him.

When she was done Cuddy turned around satisfied and followed the crowd to the lecture hall.

"Well played, Sir!", Wilson confirmed House.

House loosened the knot a little to prevent suffocation and swallowed a Vicodin.

"Watch the master how it is done. Maybe you can learn something for Mrs. Wilson V."

Then they joined Cuddy and the only thing House missed right now from his lost property was his PSP to cover the next hours.

* * *

**So how will House make it through the day and will he finally get his pills? You can find out tomorrow I hope.  
**

**Until then I'm grateful for every review. :-)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Damn ice. I broke my leg and had to go to the hospital. Sorry I kept you guys waiting. **

**Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

House was very bored. He was sitting between Cuddy and Wilson and rested his head on his cane. So far he had survived 15 minutes of the first lecture. Some guy from Munich talked about an alleged breakthrough in the treatment of cervical cancer. House yawned for the third time and Wilson shushed him down again.

"Oh sorry. The oncologist wants to listen to the cancer lecture.", House mumbled.

"Admit it, Cuddy. You are as bored as I am.", he whispered.

"No, I am not. Be quiet now!", she told him and focused on the speaker again.

House leaned back and thought about this self strangulation idea again.

"This guy is an idiot!", House announced a few minutes later. "He doesn't know what he is talking about."

He received another glare from Wilson. "He's an expert on this subject so shut up."

"Probably visited the Octoberfest before he came over here. Still drunk.", House went on. "Why do we never attend a conference in Munich?"

"Before or after we go to Disneyland at the hospital's expense?", Cuddy chuckled.

"You can go there on your vacation."

Wilson exhaled annoyed.

"I won't interrupt constantly when your specialties come up. So please."

"Who cares? I won't listen to the nephrology guys as well.", House snorted.

Cuddy punched him in the side.

"Shut up." then she turned to Wilson. "Sorry."

For the next two minutes all of them were silent.

Suddenly it was Cuddy who interrupted again. She started giggling.

"Dr. Cuddy!", House said in a played indignant voice. "We'd like to pay attention here!"

Cuddy held her hand over her mouth to refrain from laughing again.

"I'm sorry!", she finally stuttered. "I just can't get this picture out of my head."

"What picture?", Wilson asked annoyed.

"House in Bavarian leather trousers.", she said and giggled again.

Wilson and House both rolled their eyes.

"How immature!", House explained and shook his head.

But inside he laughed himself. He was not the only one behaving childish here. If he would play along the rest of the day he would certainly gain some ground here. Unfortunately there were still 6 hours to go. He was still planning his next steps when Wilson turned to Cuddy.

"Does this picture include the silly hat as well?", he asked and both of them started another round of laughing.

* * *

15 minutes later the speaking doctor was done and open for questions.

House's hand shot up immediately.

Cuddy glared at him.

"Don't!", she whispered.

House shrugged. "What? I have a question. Actually a medical one!"

"No, you have a distinguished need to screw with us!", Cuddy assumed.

House rolled his eyes.

"You force me to come here and when I try to blend in and play this stupid game you always complain about me! Next time leave me at home. Everyone is better off then!"

Suddenly they were interrupted when a guy with a microphone showed up next to them.

"You have a question, Sir?", he asked and handed it over.

House got up and addresses the German doctor.

"So I take it we are still talking about the vaccination against the HP-virus here which causes cervical cancer and had really drawn attention due to its nasty side effects. So did you just improve its effect or also decreased the side effects?"

The speaker nodded.

"That's a good point. We really had some trouble in the first stages but I can assure you in our last studies we were able to increase the rate of problem-free application."

He went on with numbers and evidence for few more minutes. While House listened carefully and nodded every now and then Wilson and Cuddy didn't follow the speaker but their colleague with amazed expressions.

"That's very impressive! Thank you.", House finally spoke up when the doctor was done. The lecture was finished and House reached for his cane.

"All right, let's go.", House told them and walked away leaving Cuddy and Wilson staggered.

* * *

House stood in the hallway swallowing another pill when his colleagues stepped up to him.

"I have only 3 more pills. I need a refill today!", House announced.

"Have you called the airline?", Cuddy asked and checked the floor plan to find out the location of their next lecture.

"Just about to do it.", House answered and got his cell phone. He flipped it open and hesitated for a moment.

Wilson chuckled and got the sheet of paper with the right number.

"You wouldn't make it a day without help on this planet."

House ripped the form out of Wilson's hand and dialed the number.

Half a minute later he shut the phone.

"They found it.", he told them.

"That's great. See, it didn't take them long.", Cuddy said.

"It's in Cape Town, South Africa.", House mumbled.

"Oh.", Cuddy and Wilson answered together.

"Very helpful!", House grunted and looked around. Time to see a doctor.

"I'll find myself some pills.", he said and walked towards the exit.

"Wait a second. Wilson will give his lecture now.", Cuddy reminded him.

House rolled his eyes.

"We are not his parents! We don't have to be there."

"No, but it would be nice. So come on. It'll be lunch break afterwards and we'll search for a doctor."

She grabbed his arm and finally he followed her reluctantly.

"You better hurry, Wilson!", House yelled after his friend who was suddenly in a rush to reach the lecture hall.

He certainly could have done without House's presence. He did give a good speech but he was obviously nervous. Every now and then his gaze would search the 4th row until he met House and Cuddy. So far the diagnostician behaved well. Wilson prevented every direct eye contact to avoid any provocation. If House was up to something Wilson would certainly not enable him this time.

But House had no need to do anything. His psychological warfare was successful and so House leaned back and watched his irritated buddy.

* * *

Finally they were done and left the lecture hall. Next thing on the item was lunch break. Since the program for the afternoon scheduled no lectures but discussions in smaller groups Cuddy showed her heart. She agreed on accompanying House on his search for pain relief in the city.

"What about me?", Wilson asked them.

"You will take the minutes for us.", Cuddy ordered him making House smirk.

"Have a nice day!", he grinned.

The oncologist groaned.

"Sure. I'm good enough to supply you with your drugs at home. The day will come when you ask me for your next prescription!", he threat and went to find himself some lunch.

Cuddy and House got their coats and stepped out of the building.

House waved a taxi over and held the door open for Cuddy.

"So why are you really coming along?", House asked her. "You can't be without me?"

Cuddy chuckled. "Right, House. That's the reason or maybe somebody has to convince the doctor that you are not just a drug seeker."

The taxi dropped them at a nearby hospital and they entered the clinic. House groaned when he saw the crowded waiting room.

"It's way more fun to be the doctor instead of the waiting patient!", House announced and headed for the nurse's counter.

Cuddy stopped next to him. "Remember the feeling next time you lie on a stretcher with your stupid video games instead of treating those poor waiting patients."

House stopped filling in the form the nurse had just handed him before.

"This is ridiculous. I will not wait for hours when I could ask hundreds of doctors back at the conference.", he explained but Cuddy shook her head.

"There is no need to show your addiction to everyone. Plus you would rather spend hours in here instead of having discussions with colleagues."

He rolled his eyes and handed the sheet of paper over to the nurse.

"Do I take a number?", he asked her.

"Just take a seat, Dr. House. We'll call you."

House raised an eyebrow.

"This month or the next one?"

Cuddy punched his arm. "Shut up and come on."

* * *

They took a seat and House tried to prevent catching every virus or bacteria that was coughed around the room.

The guy right next to him seemed to be a promising candidate for the flu and right now he wiped his hand on his jacket the second time after he had sneezed.

House played with his cane and looked at Cuddy. She was reading a magazine but got irrigated by his starring. Eventually she put it down.

"What?", she asked him.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"So why do you keep starring at me?"

"You are the only healthy person in here. I don't want to catch anything."

"So wear a surgical mask. Looking away won't do it."

The guy next to House sneezed again and wiped his nose for a change with a napkin.

House turned to him.

"Open up!", he ordered the confused guy.

"What?"

"Good start. Now open up again and keep it that way."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor and right now I'm trying to save my own life by getting you out as soon as possible. You just have a cold. No use to pollute the air in here with your germs. Go home and drink some tea. You guys should know how to do this."

"Leave him alone!", Cuddy interfered and apologized to the guy.

The sick guy threw another look around the crowded room and addressed House finally.

"Are you really a doctor?", he wondered.

"No. Forget it.", House said and went on knocking his cane on the floor repeatedly.

"Sure he is.", Cuddy told him instead. She had put down the magazine again to observe the scene.

"So you think it's just a cold?", the guy went on.

"What if I say yes?", House asked him.

The guy shrugged.

"I'd go home and drink some tea."

House nodded. "Have a nice day. Wait a second, you didn't cough up any blood or something?"

"NO!", was the quick reply. "Should I?"

House chuckled. "No. But if you do, please go see a doctor again."

* * *

The guy went up and left and House relaxed while Cuddy glared at him.

"You can't just send him away. What if he's got pneumonia or something?"

"Relax. He wiped his nose three times. The sputum was colorless. He's got a cold and is disgusting."

A young woman took the now empty seat next to House. A moment before she had sat across the room.

"Can you take a look at my rash?", she asked him.

"No, thank you!", House declined the offer.

"Please. I don't have time to wait the entire day here. I'm in a hurry.", the woman begged him.

"You do realize I could just be a lunatic with no medical knowledge at all."

She pointed at Cuddy. "She said you were a doctor."

"She could be my lunatic partner in crime!", House announced.

"But the nurse called you doctor."

House held out his hand. "Greg House, doctor PhD"

The woman sighed.

"Look, Sir. You and I we have the same problem. We are damned to waste our time waiting in here. But your problem is bigger since I'm here longer than you are. So if you look at my rash and diagnose it I can go and you are one step closer to see the doctor."

House cocked his head.

"No! House, you are not diagnosing people here! Back at home you refuse to diagnose rashes and colds and here you do it voluntarily? What is wrong with you?", Cuddy yelled now.

"I'm a bored medical genius and surrounded by sick people. What else can I do?"

"You won't just diagnose everyone away to get out earlier.", Cuddy made clear.

But House didn't listen to her.

"Where is that rash?", he turned to the woman sitting right next to him.

"It starts on my back going all the way down to my...", there she got interrupted.

"You should probably wait for the doctor!", House decided and settled with waiting for his turn.

* * *

An hour later his name was finally called out.

"Dr. House, please wait in exam room 2. Dr. Fisher will be with you in a moment.", the nurse told him.

"You want to come? Or can you last without me for 5 minutes?", he asked Cuddy.

She got up and followed him. "I could but I'm not in the mood to find another hospital after you get kicked out of this one. I'll come along."

House smiled. "Thank you, mum. Can you find me a sucker now?"

House sat on a swivel chair turning around with the help of his good leg when the doctor stepped in 5 minutes later.

"Good afternoon. I guess you are Dr. House.", he attended House and offered his hand.

"That's right. And this is my boss/nanny Dr. Cuddy."

Dr. Fisher peaked through the file.

"You are here for the convention, right? I signed in for your lecture in two days."

House rolled his eyes.

"Apparently everyone has. Maybe I should start writing it. So you do part time doctoring and part time attending at the conference this week?"

Fisher nodded. "That's the advantage of having a convention in town. So what can I do for you?"

House sighed.

"I lost my baggage. Well not me but British Airways. Right now my bag makes a roundtrip through your former colonies. I hope it sends me a postcard. Problem is my leg. I had an infarction 8 years ago leaving me with the pleasure of chronic pain due to heavy nerve damage. Now I'm running out of pain meds. So here I am. I take it you have pharmacies around here?"

"What do you usually take?", Dr. Fisher asked while he made some notes in the file.

"Vicodin. It's Hydrocodone together with acetaminophen. I know it's a stage 3 narcotic but after muscle cell death it's the only thing that works."  
"You've been taking that for 8 years?", the doctor wondered now.

"It's been hurting for 8 years."

Fisher turned away from the file and looked at House.

"All right. Drop the pants!", he ordered.

"Excuse me?", House asked confused.

"Let's take a look. Come on."

"No. It's been diagnosed and it's been messed up already. Why do you need to see it?"

"Dr. House, you're not asking for an aspirin here. We don't just hand out opiates around here like candy. You are a colleague and I trust you here so I won't make a request for your medical files in the US. But I will take a look at it. So drop your pants or find another doctor.", Fisher explained.

"He really needs those pills, Dr. Fisher. I'm not just his boss I'm also his attending back in Princeton.", Cuddy joined the discussion.

"Not in this country you are, Dr. Cuddy."

"Get out, Cuddy!", House ordered her.

"Are you sure? We could….", she tried but was interrupted by him.

"GET OUT!", he yelled this time. He looked at the floor for a second and sighed.

"I'll meet you outside in 5 minutes. Please go.", he said calmly.

Cuddy nodded and left the room.

House unbuttoned his pants and put it down releasing the ugly scar on his right thigh.

"There! Are you happy now?", he snapped when Dr. Fisher took a look.

"No. But convinced. Here you go!", he answered and handed him a prescription for the British equal of Vicodin.

"Thank you. Next time you are curious about a rare medical condition read a medical book. They come with pictures nowadays!", House told him buttoning his pants. Then he left.

* * *

He joined Cuddy and checked his watch. It was half past three.

"So, what now?", he asked his boss.

"We should find a pharmacy."

House showed his agreement with a nod.

"That goes without saying. I meant afterwards."

Cuddy shrugged. "We should make sure Wilson is doing fine."

"We could. But that would be boring. Wilson is fine. Probably checking out British women."

Cuddy bit her lip for a moment. "So, what would you suggest, Sir?"

House smirked. "I now just the place. Come on."

"Make sure it's G-rated!", Cuddy laughed and followed him.

After they got his pills they took a cap again. The trip took 15 minutes and Cuddy annoyed House constantly by asking him about their destination.

Finally the driver pulled over and House paid him.

"Come on and find out yourself.", he told her and got out.

They walked up the street and turned left. Cuddy looked across the road and beamed with joy when she saw where he had brought her.

It was the Portobello Market in the streets of Notting Hill. It was huge and didn't just sell fruit or vegetables. It was famous for its antiques, fashion or jewelry sections.

"A market, House? You do realize that's like going shopping?", she asked still amazed.

"Sure. Why not? Maybe I can find some stylish replacement for this.", he held out his cane.

"So you can lose it on our way home?", she chuckled.

"I'll find a way to smuggle it. Let's go.", he told her put his arm around her waist and so they walked across the street to inspect the stands.

* * *

**It's gonna take some time now. I need some surgery for my leg. But I'll hurry. Leave me a review and make me feel better. ;-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Broken bones really suck!!! I'm sooo bored lying around all day long. Thanks for the nice reviews. :-)**

**I was so bored so this chapter is a little bit longer.  
**

* * *

House knew this would mean work and not pleasure. Half an hour later he wondered why women were always so obsessed with jewelry. Too shiny, too big, too small, too whatever…

Every piece Cuddy found had one tiny mistake and therefore she put it back and went on searching for the perfect one.

House followed her wondering if this was also a place where he could buy some drugs. Suddenly his attention was drawn to a band that was playing at the next corner. It looked as if those people had just met and spontaneously decided to jam together. But they sounded good. House left Cuddy behind at the stand and walked towards the group. Finally he stood a few feet away and his right foot tapped the rhythm and a small smile built up on his face.

"What do you think about this one?", Cuddy asked and looked around only to realize that House had disappeared. Finally she spotted him at the corner.

It was one of the rare moments Cuddy had a chance to spot a happy expression on House's face. She watched him for a moment before she walked over to him.

"Are they good?", she asked him dragging him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her. "Yeah. Sounds weird but I like it."

His view fell on her hands.

"Did you pay for this?", he asked pointing at the necklace in her hands.

Cuddy startled. "Oh my God. I was looking for you and totally forgot it. I have to give it back."

House cocked his head.

"No, you should pay for it.", House told her.

Cuddy smiled. "Do you like it?"

House shrugged. "Who cares? You can ask me about music and medicine but not women's stuff. If you like it buy it if not give it back."

He tapped his cane on the icy ground for a moment and looked back at her.

"Buy it.", he mumbled and walked back to the stand.

Cuddy smiled. "So you do like it."

"No. But the guy observes us and everything else would be embarrassing now."

* * *

While Cuddy thought about this for a moment House found himself a stand with LPs. He started searching through the records.

Finally Cuddy stood next to him.

"So? Did you get it?", he asked while inspecting a Rolling Stones LP.

Cuddy shook her head. "No."

"You want to go on looking?"

House paid the owner and took his record.

"No. It's ok.", Cuddy said in a sad tone and walked away. House sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?", he yelled after her.

"Nothing. I'm fine.", she explained without turning around.

House limped after her.

"Come on. Tell me, Cuddy. What did I do now?"

Finally she faced him.

"Nothing! Everything is fine, House!", she shouted making people look at them.

"Ok. So what now?", he said calmly.

Cuddy looked at her watch. "We should find Wilson."

They got on a taxi and the drive back to the hotel went by totally silent. House pondered what he had done to ruin Cuddy's mood this time but couldn't find an answer. Not really the sort of diagnosing he was good at. Cuddy hated herself at the same time.

House had been so nice the entire day. And certainly he wasn't mean when he didn't give her any advice regarding the necklace. She was overreacting.

There were moments when she just wanted to kiss him or tell him that she had feelings for him but then she suddenly realized that a relationship with House would never work out.

He could be so sweet in rare moments but his brutal honesty was too painful for her to take it constantly. This man could make her cry within minutes if he just wanted to because he knew where to stab. But on the other hand he could make her laugh or happy. She even liked him being a jerk, hell yes she liked it when she had to chase him to make sure he does his clinic duty. She liked his snappy comments and the disagreements they always had even if she lost most of them. God, sometimes she wished she had never known him. Because it was true, she could neither be with nor without House.

* * *

The cap stopped in front of the hotel and House paid the fare.

"How about dinner?", he suddenly interrupted the silence.

"What?"

"Dinner. You know, plates, knives and forks. Sometimes they even put food on the plates."

"Why?", Cuddy wondered. There it was. House being nice.

"Because we have to eat something. We could do it together if you want. Don't worry it's just eating. No ulterior motives. Forget it. I'll call room service."

And there he was being House. Cuddy sighed.

"No, let's do this. Let's have dinner. What about Wilson?"

House shrugged. "Guess he has to eat as well. I'll talk to him."

Damn it! There was his chance. But no, the big coward he was refused to go out on a date with her. Sure he had to bring in Wilson. Sometimes House really wanted to hit himself with his own cane.

They walked inside the entrance hall.

"So, let's meet in an hour, ok?", Cuddy suggested and House nodded.

* * *

Both of them found their rooms, collapsed on their beds and shook their heads.

"I'm such an idiot!", they thought.

House got rid of his tie and opened the top button of his shirt. At least the mini bar served his favorite Scotch. He sat on the edge of his bed and pitied himself.

He got interrupted by a knock on his door.

"I'm not at home!", House yelled but that didn't prevent Wilson from entering the room.

"I know. That's why I'm searching you in your hotel room.", the oncologist told him and took his usual position with his hands on his hips.

"So how was your afternoon?"

House shook the bottle of pills and swallowed one.

"I got hooked on drugs again successfully.", he announced.

"That's not the part I'm interested in."

"Then you entered the wrong room. Cuddy is two doors down the floor."

Wilson got himself his own glass of Scotch.

"I thought you were in need for a talk. What is going on with you?"

House rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm paying for a lost bet."

"NO!", Wilson chuckled. "If you were still angry about the bet you would find your ways of showing us. You are in love my friend."

"You're right. I was too shy to tell you since you are so straight but yes, it's true, I love you James!"

Wilson shook his head and sat down next to House. The diagnostician raised an eyebrow.

"You are straight, aren't you? No need to get this close!"

"Shut up and listen!", Wilson told him. "House, I've been dealing with you guys for years and I can tell you. You guys are driving me nuts. You are made for each other. Cuddy's the only one who can handle you. She is smart and interesting and we don't have to discuss her exterior features. So do I have to kick your ass or will you finally make this happen? For your sake for hers and definitely for mine!"

House chuckled. "Calm down, Jimmy. Get a hobby or something. I can also find you a shrink if you want to talk about it."

"Yeah, go on with your snappy comments. They only prove what I already know. You are a coward."

House glared at him. "Knock it off, Wilson! I don't need you to tell me this shit! Why should I listen to you? All your marriages sucked and now you give me advices on relationships?"

Wilson smirked.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

It happened in a split second but the black eye would take some time to disappear from Wilson's face. Without thinking House punched his buddy in the face. But before Wilson reached the floor House realized what he had just done. He starred at him eyes wide open.

* * *

The oncologist covered his eye with his hand.

"Actually that hurts even more!", he mumbled and sat up on the carpet.

House looked around in the room avoiding his friend's eyes. He bit his lip for a moment before he spoke.

"What do you think I should do?", he finally mumbled.

Wilson didn't know what to think. Just a moment ago he got hit by his buddy and now he asked him for advice after all.

"First of all, get me some ice!", Wilson ordered him and got up. He went into the bathroom to see his face in the mirror. Carefully he checked his bones for fractures but everything seemed to be fine.

"You should use your left hand for your cane for a while. You are building up too much muscle in your right arm!", he yelled at House who was busy with crushing some ice cubes from the mini bar. He had wrapped them inside a towel and worked on them with his cane.

"Comes in handy when a friend is in need for some crushed ice.", he replied and handed Wilson the towel.

For a moment they were just looking at each other. House knew an apology was due. Wilson knew this as well but he didn't expect it from House. The fact that House didn't rush outside after the punch showed him that he was sorry.

House felt really uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?", he finally mumbled and sat down again. Wilson pressed the towel against his left eye carefully.

"No. It hurts!", he answered. "But I'll live!"

This time he sat down on the chair next to the desk.

"It really hit you, didn't it?", he started.

House smirked.

"Yeah. Just like you. But it's easier to deal with a black eye."

"Instead of a broken heart?", Wilson dug deeper.

"You want to look like a raccoon? Keep talking."

"I do hit cripples, you know! So stop this shit!", Wilson threat him.

* * *

"Anyway. Since you obviously like Cuddy you should concentrate on this item. What did you guys do this afternoon?"

House rolled his eyes. "We were on a market."

Wilson smiled.

"That's a start. Did you buy her something?"

House looked angry.

"Why should I? She makes more money than I do. I paid for the taxi."

"Did she buy something?", Wilson went on questioning him.

House shook his head. "She was looking at every necklace this damn market sold but didn't buy anything."

Wilson looked disappointed.

"Oh House. Didn't you learn anything? How could you miss such an opportunity?"

"We were just on a walk together. Shall I buy a wedding ring tomorrow?", House complained.

"Sure, you have just known each other for 20 years, why rush things.", Wilson mocked him.

* * *

Suddenly their discussion was interrupted by a knock. They both knew who it was. House looked at Wilson, no actually just at his left eye and startled. Cuddy would be soooo pissed.

Wilson recognized House's reaction and actually he enjoyed this.

"You will pay for my lunch for at least a year!", he told him while he went to the door.

"A year?", House groaned. "Forget it."

"Ok. You want to tell Cuddy or shall I?", Wilson asked the door handle in his hand.

House exhaled deeply but gave in. "No desserts!"

"It's a deal!", Wilson laughed opened the door and let Cuddy step inside.

"House, I thought we would meet downstairs."

She stopped when she spotted Wilson's face.

"Oh my God. What happened?", she wondered.

Wilson looked at House.

"House….", oh yeah he really enjoyed this. He could see his friend nearly freaking out.

"… just checked my face. You should have seen the crowd fighting for taxis after the convention ended. I got an elbow in my face."

"Are you alright?", Cuddy asked him now.

"Sure. I will find myself more ice and go to bed early."

"We wanted to get some dinner. You want to join us?"

Wilson shook his head.

"No, thanks. I should really lie down. But have a nice evening you two."

"Can we get you something?", House joined the conversation.

Wilson smirked.

"I think you know what I want.", he said and left the room.

House was relieved but he knew that Wilson owned him now. And this would mean more than providing lunch money. Maybe he could ask the cafeteria chick for monthly bills. No way he would walk to the ATM every day.

* * *

Cuddy turned to House.

"His face is really ok?", she asked him now.

"Sure. I checked it. Nasty bruising but that's it."

"Good. Did you hear anything about your bag?"

House shook his head and suddenly looked surprised.

"Damn it. I forgot to get some stuff. I have no clothes no underwear, nothing."

Cuddy checked her watch. "It's just 7.30 pm. Stores are open pretty long over hear. Let's go."

House raised an eyebrow.

"You want to go shopping again? You sure?"

"House, this suit really looks good but you can't wear it forever."

"Fine. But if you like something this time, we'll buy it!"

He got his wallet and his coat and followed her downstairs.

"You still want to go by the big red bus?", Cuddy smirked when they got out of the building.

"Yes, but maybe another day. My leg had a very long day. Mind if we take a cap?"

"Sure. Sorry."

House opened the cap door for her.

"No problem. Oxford street it is!", he told the cabby and sat down next to her.

* * *

Wilson lied in his bed and watched TV. His face hurt like hell but right now the oncologist didn't care at all. He just got himself free food supply for the next year plus his two friends were out together. The oncologist gave himself a promise right that moment. If House would screw this again they would share something in the morning. House's eye color would match with the surrounding part of his face for a while.

* * *

If you want to go shopping in London, Oxford Street is really a good location to start. Unfortunately it was crowded with masses around the clock. This and the snow covered streets made it really hard for House to make his way through the crowd.

A few times he nearly slipped when his cane found another icy patch on the ground. Finally it was Cuddy this time who put her arm around his waist to offer him some support.

"That better?", she asked him.

House smirked. "It's definitely warmer. And yes, it's better. Thank you."

They entered one of the huge shopping centers and headed for the men's clothing department.

"I doubt it they sell crumpled shirts here.", Cuddy chuckled when House looked around lost.

"I really miss my stylish t-shirts!", House sighed and walked over to a clothes rack.

Cuddy followed him and pulled out a striped pale blue shirt.

"How about this one?", she suggested.

"Sure, I only have 500 blue shirts so far. Always room for one more."

"But they match so well with your eyes. Seriously, I like them best on you."

"Ok.", House said and ripped it from her hands. "But one won't do. What about green? Does it make a perfect symbiosis with my eyes as well?", he mocked her.

"Green is boring. What about red?", Cuddy answered.

"Between the two of us you are the expert. Whatever you choose, I'll try it on.", House offered and Cuddy took this really serious. For the next half hour House was actually locked into the changing room trying on shirts, jackets and trousers while Cuddy handed him fresh supply every now and then. She even found time to get him boxer shorts and socks.

House was really skeptically about this in the beginning but he had to admit, somehow this was funny.

* * *

House had gotten rid of the 12345th pants he had tried on when Cuddy popped in her head.

Reflexive House grabbed a shirt and covered his naked legs.

"What the hell? Get out!", he yelled at her.

"Oh come on. Those are not the first male legs I see in my life, House!", she chuckled.

House looked at his right thigh which was still covered and starred at Cuddy.

"They don't look all the same.", he mumbled. He had that sad look in his eyes again.

Cuddy sighed. "I'm sorry, House. I know how much who hate it when people can see…", she broke off and disappeared.

House sat down for a moment and removed finally the shirt. He looked at his scar and exhaled deeply. Compared to the limp and the pain this scar was his smallest problem but still he hated it. The perfect reminder of his damage and also his misery.

He swallowed another pill and got dressed in his own clothes again. Finally he stepped out of the cabin and looked for Cuddy. She stood a few feet away and had her usual guilt-ridden expression on her face.

House chuckled for a moment. She hadn't done anything but still she felt guilty.

"Cuddy!", House yelled, "Come over here."

She walked over and he pointed at the changing room.

"Could you give me a hand here? I can't carry all that stuff alone."

"What do you want to buy?"

House shrugged.

"Everything. After all it's a sale."

* * *

They grabbed all the clothes and headed for the cash point.

"I need some shoes as well.", House pointed out.

"House, we are just here 3 more days. You have the sneakers you wear during the flight and those you are wearing right now. I think you can make it."

House raised an eyebrow.

"How many pair of shoes did you bring?", he wondered.

"I'm a woman. I'm entitled to pack twice as much as I need. It's gender related."

It was their turn and they put the clothes on the counter.

"I have an obsession with sneakers. I don't know if it's related to my genes or my environment but still I want some cool shoes."

"That would be 558 Pounds, Sir.", the cashier interrupted.

House looked a little bit shocked.

"All right, forget about the shoes.", he said and handed over his credit card.

Cuddy laughed. "It's worth every penny. You will look good. By the way, Wilson would borrow you his razor. How about a nice clean shave?"

House rolled his eyes.

"I brush my hair this week. That'll have to do it."

They grabbed their bags and went downstairs.

"Are you hungry?", House asked her on the escalator.

"It's getting late and we have to get up early.", Cuddy explained.

"No problem. There's McDonalds just across the street. And I think I saw a Pizza Hut down the street."

"No, thank you. Not really my food."

House laughed. "Oh come, Cuddy. Sometimes you have to take risks."

"Like eating fast food?"

"Yes. Or letting a woman chose your clothes so you end up with spending 550 Pounds. How much is this in dollar?"

"Around 800 dollars, I guess. Wow, this city is really very expensive."

They looked at each other for a moment. Cuddy suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry. But the idea of you spending 800 bucks for clothes is just ridiculous."

"I'll have to ask my boss for a raise.", House announced.

"Forget it. You are overpaid anyway."

They stepped outside.

"So what now? Dinner or hotel?", he asked her.

"We should get all your bags back to the hotel.", Cuddy suggested.

"Ok.", House answered and off they went.

* * *

Half an hour later they were back in the entrance hall. They took the elevator upstairs and went into House's room.

"There you go.", Cuddy mumbled and put the bags on his bed.

"Thank you!", House said and put down the bags he carried as well.

"I think tomorrow I have to buy a suitcase."

An uncomfortable silence built up between them.

"I think I'll go to bed now.", Cuddy said after a minute.

House nodded.

"Thanks for your help.", he mumbled.

She walked to the door but suddenly she turned around.

"I'm sorry, House. I shouldn't have come into the changing room."

He shook his head.

"It's ok, Cuddy. If we go shopping clothes for you I'll return the favor. Don't worry."

She smiled. For a moment their eyes met.

"Good night, House!", she said finally and walked out.

"Good night, Cuddy.", he replied and closed the door.

They had spent a nice evening. Both of them had enjoyed it. But now they were in their own rooms and felt not really happy or satisfied. Why was this so complicated?

* * *

House tried to drag his mind of Cuddy. He watched TV for a while but decided that British TV was boring and not interesting at all. So he did something he had not done in years.

He sat down at the desk and started writing his lecture.

House had no idea what he was expected to tell his colleagues but he decided to tell them the only thing he knew about diagnosing patients. How he did it and why it worked out all the time.

It took him some time since he couldn't stay focused on the matter. The woman two doors down the floor dragged him away from medicine. Something not many women could manage to do.

* * *

**Reviews are still welcome, guys! :-)**


	22. Chapter 22

It's good to have the site back...

* * *

Cuddy was not pleased with the British television program as well. She should have told House. Over and over again she went through this day in her mind. There were enough opportunities in those past few hours. Three times she got up and was about to visit him but she never made it to the door.

"Childish!", she finally spoke up and went back to bed.

* * *

London, Day 2, Tuesday

Cuddy got up very early the next morning. She wanted to spend some time in the gym to get a clear head. She exhausted herself on the treadmill as if she could run away from House and all the thoughts concerning him. She enjoyed a long hot shower afterwards and was ready for breakfast at 8 am.

Cuddy joined Wilson at his table in the restaurant. He had developed a beautiful dark blue circle around his eye.

"How are you feeling?", Cuddy asked him.

"The third aspirin finally worked. I'm better. How was your evening?"

Cuddy sighed.

"We found House some clothes."

"And?", Wilson expected more information.

"Nothing. We went shopping and came back afterwards.", Cuddy explained.

"Hmm.", was Wilson's only reply.

Cuddy looked at him.

"I'm sorry that we didn't satisfy your fantasies."

Wilson shook his head.

"You two are like children. One day you guys will realize that you missed it and that is it too late. And you will regret this for the rest of your lives. That's just sad."

"Did you talk to House last night?", Cuddy asked now.

"What? Why would you ask this?"

"It would explain your black eye better than this elbow check story.", Cuddy told him and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Where is House?", Wilson wondered.

* * *

The diagnostician went to bed at half past 2. The alarm in his cell phone woke him up at 5 hours later.

"I'm going on vacation after this week!", he groaned when he realized it was time to get up.

House sat up and saw the bags spread all over the floor. He had just thrown them there before he got to bed.

He took a shower and realized that he still had no shower gel, shampoo or deodorant. At least there were the free samples the hotel distributed. He brushed his teeth and recognized the razor next to the sink. He rubbed his chin for a moment.

"What the hell.", he thought and shaved his face. Finally he looked into the mirror.

Who was this guy starring at him? House shook his head and left the bathroom to find some clothes.

He chose dark grey pants and a matching jacket together with the pale blue shirt.

Leaving the tie in the room this time he went downstairs to meet his colleagues.

He was already annoyed about the upcoming comments regarding his new appearance.

"Oh my God, House. Are you sick?", Wilson started it.

"Yeah, I suffer from the same condition as millions of other men who shave. "

Cuddy threw him a skeptical look but then she smiled.

"Leave him alone, Wilson. I like it.", she explained.

"Thank you.", House said satisfied and stuck his tongue out at Wilson.

* * *

They enjoyed their breakfast and to be honest they all could have abstained from the hours of medical blabla that day.

"So what is it today? First aid course? Reanimating those stupid dummies?"

Cuddy handed him the program.

"Wilson will be attending some cancer lectures and we will deal with the topic of infectious diseases."

"You should take care for your own specialty, Cuddy. Maybe there is a desk job convention in town.", House snapped. "How comes Wilson is allowed to go alone while I have to stay at mummy's hand?"

Cuddy chuckled.

"Because mummy wants to make sure Greg arrives at school and does attend his lessons while James is a grown up boy who knows how important education is for his future."

It was Wilson's turn to stick out his tongue at his friend.

"Very grown up, indeed.", House mumbled.

"Hey, can I get the afternoon free today?", Wilson asked Cuddy now.

"No you can't. We'll be staying there all day long.", his boss decided.

"But you guys made yourself a nice day yesterday.", the oncologist complained.

"We were sitting in a clinic for 2 hours. House needed his pills!"

"Right. And then he needed to talk a walk to find himself a Rolling Stones LP. Interesting."

"Oh come on James. You know so much better than I do. Education is so important. Stop whining. I'll show you some interesting places tonight.", House told him.

"We'll see.", Cuddy decided and pointed out that it was time to go.

* * *

Wilson bid his farewell at the entrance and went to find his cancer buddies while Cuddy dragged House in another lecture hall. They found themselves two seats and waited for the lecture to start.

There it was again, this awkward silence.

"Have you written your speech, yet?", Cuddy asked him eventually.

"Nope.", House lied.

Cuddy was indignant.

"House! It's tomorrow morning. You better hurry up!"

"Or what?", House wondered.

"Greg won't go out playing with Wilson tonight because he has to finish his homework.", Cuddy smiled.

House chuckled.

"Well, Greg would prefer playing with Lisa anyway."

They looked at each other. She lost herself in his beautiful blue eyes and he starred in hers still bothering if he should do this. Last night they had missed the perfect opportunity in House's room. Now in the middle of the crowded lecture hall 2 minutes before the speech would begin they had just eyes for each other.

"I'm sorry.", House said suddenly.

Cuddy looked confused. "Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing. But you will complain about my inappropriate behavior in a minute.", he explained.

He didn't give her a chance to react. Carefully he grabbed her chin with his left hand and came closer and closer to her face without taking his eyes from hers.

She let it happen grateful that he took the first step and finally their lips met for a passionate kiss.

But suddenly Cuddy remembered where they were and stopped it.

House smiled at her already knowing what to expect now.

"House, we can't do this. This isn't high school.", she whispered looking around to find out how much attention they had drawn. But besides an elder colleague who still starred at them nobody seemed to have noticed.

"God you are predictable woman. It's a good thing I apologized before."

"That was indeed very nice of you.", she chuckled.

"So you did just complain about the location not about the kissing itself?", House asked her now.

Cuddy smirked but kept silent. The lecture started and she drew her attention from him and to the speaker.

"Hey!", House said, "Answer me!"

"Be quiet now. I'd like to listen now."

* * *

House couldn't believe it. Finally he had the guts to take the next, well actually the first step and now she wanted to listen to some doctor from who knows where instead of discussing this matter.

Great….

From the corner of her eyes Cuddy observed House. She could see that he was freaked and felt totally uncomfortable. She couldn't concentrate on the lecture herself. No harm in tantalizing him for a while though. It was a long hour for both of them.

Cuddy bit her lip to prevent herself from dragging him out of there and inside the next janitor closet. It had not been really helpful that she had seen him half naked the day before in that changing room. God, he was so damn hot.

House had other problems to deal with. He felt like a school boy who had just asked out a girl for the prom night and was awaiting her answer. Totally insecure and afraid of the embarrassment of a lifetime. If he had known her thoughts right now he would have leaned back and enjoyed the lesson.

But he didn't and so they were cursed to sit there next to each other and waiting for the end.

When the floor opened for question House groaned whenever another hand shot up. He was in the mood to get up and threat everyone with a nice knockout if they wouldn't stop asking their stupid questions. But that would have probably been a setback and so he kept quiet.

Finally the lecture was over and the hall cleared.

House turned to Cuddy.

"So regarding my last question. Can I get an answer now?"

Instead of an answer House found her lips on his a moment later. Even better!

He could feel her hands working their way under his shirt on his back moving definitely to his south. House managed a light smirk and pulled her closer towards him. Finally he let go of her.

"Wow. That was nice.", he mumbled.

"Just nice?", Cuddy asked him.

He smiled. "Actually it was damn hot but I thought I try the G-rated comment here. "

"That sounds better. But I'm not surprised. A tongue that can manage all those snappy comments must be terrific for kissing as well."

House indicated a little bow.

"Thank you. Always happy to satisfy my customers."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"I thought usually you are the customer."

He rolled his eyes. "Thank you, joykill!"

* * *

Cuddy looked around. The hall was empty. "We should go and find Wilson.", she said.

House got up and offered her his hand.

"Mylady, may I?", he smirked. She took his hand and got up as well.

Before they walked out she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

* * *

In the entrance hall they were searching the crowd for Wilson.

"Hey, what did this doctor just talk about?", House asked Cuddy.

She hesitated for a moment.

"Ahm. Well, he…"

House smirked. "I knew it. You weren't listening."

"Ok, I admit it. I was distracted a little bit."

"There you are.", Wilson interrupted them. "How was it?"

"Very interesting.", House told him.

Wilson got suspicious.

"Were you really in that lecture?"

House nodded.

"And you found it interesting?"

"It was about infection, I'm an infectious disease guy so sure it was interesting. What about your cancer talking, boy wonder oncologist?"

"It was nice and interesting! So what now?"

Cuddy checked her watch.

"Well, we got a break right now. Wilson will be in that breast cancer thing this afternoon…"

"Can I come?", House begged his friend.

"Only if you come to the rectal cancer lecture tomorrow as well.", Wilson offered but House denied.

"Anyway, I have the meeting with the deans and hospital bosses and House, you will attend the nephrology conference."

"Yippie!", House yelled, "Mummy organized a playdate for me!"

"Sure. You will have a nice afternoon, meeting all your friends from nephrology and talking about it. Be a good boy!"

* * *

"So what do we do now?", Wilson asked them.

"I'll find the men's room.", House announced and walked away.

"I'll come, too.", Wilson followed him.

Cuddy watched them and chuckled.

"Find your own restroom. This is gay!", House told Wilson.

"This is ridiculous, House. You are pathetic."

"No you are. Following me to the toilet. Either you want to lecture me or you want to know about Cuddy and me. And I can't pee when someone annoys me."

Cuddy shook her head. She could hear their loud discussion until they finally reached the restrooms.

House nearly hit the door in Wilson's face to keep him outside but the oncologist put his foot in the door and managed to get inside.

"Children!", Cuddy told herself and sat down on a nearby bench. She used the quiet minutes to think about what had just happened during the lecture.

Cuddy had really enjoyed the kiss. It was terrific. But kissing was one thing now she needed some clarification. A conversation was in urgent need.

On the other side of the hall she could see that old guy again who had starred at them when they had kissed. He was still looking at her.

Before she could think about that guy her boys returned.

"So what about that break? How long do we have?", House asked her.

"About 2 hours."

House smirked. "That's more than enough."

"House!", Cuddy shouted and Wilson looked startled.

"Did I miss something?"

None of them answered him.

"House, what's going on?", Wilson probed again.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow but first leave me a comment, please. Really speeds up my writing. :-)**


	23. Chapter 23

**All those nice reviews... Thank you, guys! **

* * *

"So it's really you, Greg House!", they heard a voice behind them. All three of them turned around.

The older guy who kept observing them stood there now.

"Do you really still have your medical license or are you the janitor at this place?"

House stepped towards him and grinned.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dr. Davis but I'm still in business."

Davis nodded. "Seems as if Dr. Gilmar owes me 1000 bucks, then."

"What?", House wondered.

Davis laughed. "When he threw you out for cheating he predicted you would lose your license in the first 10 years if you would ever manage to get it."

"Well he must be pretty pissed then.", House mentioned.

"He's jealous. He's always been jealous because you were always smarter than him. It's a good thing you stopped writing articles. He collected them all and was in a very bad mood every time you proved your genius once more."

Cuddy and Wilson observed the scene skeptically.

Finally House and Davis turned to them.

"These are my colleagues. Dr. James Wilson and Dr. Lisa Cuddy."

Davis took Cuddy's hand. "The dean of the Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital, I presume. That would make her your boss, Greg. Tell me Dr. Cuddy how do you keep him in his place?"

Cuddy laughed. "I feed him with unsolvable cases. That works pretty well."

Davis shook hands with Wilson as well.

"You did a good lecture yesterday. There was no need to be that nervous."

Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"There is when House is present as well."

Davis chuckled.

"You should have seen him back at Hopkins when he made his first steps in medicine. It was so easy to alienate him."

"So that's where you guys met?", Wilson asked him while House rolled his eyes.

"He studied under me for a while. Promising student but so pigheaded even then. His ego was always his worst enemy."

"No, you were!", House interfered.

"I was the only friend you had amongst the doctors, don't forget this!", Davis raised his finger.

* * *

"What are you doing here? I thought you must be retired for a while.", House asked him now.

"Hey, I'm not that old. If you showed some interest in your alma mater or your poor old mentor you would know that I'm still teaching and practicing at Hopkins."

"We were about to get some coffee. Would you like to join us? I'd love to hear some embarrassing stories about our genius here.", Cuddy told him.

"I'd love to come but I have an appointment. But I'm sure we'll meet again. Greg, I'm counting on you. Don't screw around."

He waved good bye and left. Cuddy, House and Wilson found a nice café nearby.

"House, we need to talk.", Cuddy said after an hour and turned to Wilson.

"Could you excuse us, please?"

Wilson nodded. He was sure something was up but he would find out later.

"Sure, I'll see you later.", he got up and left.

House leaned back and sighed. There it came, the conversation.

* * *

"Who is Dr. Davis?", Cuddy asked him.

"You sent Wilson away for this? It's not a secret he could have stayed.", House mumbled.

Cuddy just looked at him and he went on.

"Like he said I studied under him back at Hopkins. He's a genius."

"And he was your mentor?"

House chuckled. "In some way. You know me. Authority is not something I care about. But he had a way to deal with me."

Cuddy smiled. "I definitely need to talk to him again."

She paused for a moment and looked around as if she could find the right words on the walls.

"House, are we starting a relationship here?", she finally asked him.

It was his turn to prevent eye contact.

"I don't know."

"Well maybe we should think about this. It's a weird situation.", Cuddy went on.

House knew he couldn't just make this go away. He had to open up at least a little.

He sighed and tapped his cane on the floor.

"I can't deny it. I have feelings for you. But I'm not sure this will work."

"Why?", Cuddy wondered.

He just shrugged. Cuddy was starting to feel disappointed. He was about to wimp out. He would find some stupid excuse to forget everything and then he would go on like nothing had happened.

"Of course you can't be sure. This isn't science this includes feelings. It's not supposed to be predictable, House!", she told him.

He looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't do this.", he whispered well aware that he hurt her more than ever in this moment.

"I really hate you!", she yelled. Cuddy got up and grabbed her coat.

"I wish I had never known you, House!", she said and left him sitting alone at that table.

* * *

Cuddy went back to the conference centre. She had that meeting with the other hospital bosses. First she went to the lady's room to freshen up. She wiped away a little tear and fixed her make-up. She was in the mood to hide in her hotel room with an extra large package of chocolate ice cream. Why did he do this? She trusted him she opened up and let it happen and now? He had destroyed everything. Son of a bitch!

House still sat at his table. After she had left he didn't move for some time. Finally the waitress showed up.

"Anything else, Sir?", she asked him and cleared the empty cups and glasses.

"You sell bourbon here?"

"Of course.", she told him and he ordered one. "Make it a big one."

Before she delivered his drink he got a visitor.

"Are you stalking me?", he asked Dr. Davis who took a seat.

"No, my appointment didn't show up and I couldn't overhear your discussion with the lovely lady.", he explained.

"So you are stalking and eavesdropping on me. Interesting.", House grunted.

"Come on, boy. Let's go.", the old guy ordered him.

"Where are we going?", House wondered.

"Some place they don't sell alcohol. You still haven't learned that you can't drown your sorrows in that stuff? They know how to swim."

House was not in the mood for lectures. But his former teacher was more than just a friend he was exactly what House had needed back then in college and he was exactly what he needed right now and so he followed him after he paid the bill.

The two went for a walk towards the House of Parliament which was nearby and Davis gazed at House's leg.

"When did that happen?", he wondered.

"7 years ago."

"Hmm. So it's permanent. What happened?", Davis dug deeper.

House sighed and swallowed a pill. He would probably attend that clinic later since his reserve shrunk.

"Had an infarction.", he mumbled.

Davis stopped walking and House turned around looking confused.

"What is it?", he asked him.

"Huh, that's funny. Usually the clot is removed and everything is fine. Come on Greg, we haven't seen each other for 10 years. You were never Mr. Sunshine but right now you seem to be more than depressed. Stop those monosyllabic answers and tell me."

"I'm fine!", House protested.

"Sure, that's why you just broke your girl's heart and swallow those nice pills."

"You don't know anything, so stop this! I don't need a shrink!", House yelled.

"No, but maybe an old friend. It's true I don't know anything that happened in the last years. But sometimes those are the best dialog partners."

* * *

House glanced at the famous tower Big Ben for a while. Right now he could hide himself in his hotel room blaming himself for screwing up once more or he could take that opportunity. He hated all that personal stuff but right now he could need a good conversation.

"Actually I'm supposed to attend that nephrology thing in 10 minutes.", he tried now.

Davis laughed.

"You could write a book about it. You don't need this discussion."

House nodded and gave in.

They walked down to Westminster Bridge passed Big Ben and Westminster Abby before they walked along River Thames. House told him what had happened to his leg and how it had made him split up with Stacy.

Davis had met House the last time 10 years ago and at this time he had met Stacy as well so House couldn't leave her out of his story.

Finally they sat down on a bench.

* * *

"And now you screwed up your next relationship?", Davis asked him.

"No, we don't have a relationship and after today we will never have it."

"Because you are a fool!"

"No, because it wouldn't work out!", House objected.

"Yeah, because you are a fool!"

"Thank you. Very helpful.", House snapped.

"Seriously Greg, I never had a student like you. Neither before nor after you showed up. You never had any trouble with learning and passing exams. Because you could read it in books. But when it comes to live and things we can't learn from books you have always failed. It's not easy if you can't ascribe something to a natural law, is it?"

"Oh God. You are worse than Wilson!"

"Will I also receive a black eye from you?", Davis chuckled.

"That was an accident.", House lied but Davis didn't buy it.

"Yeah I'm sure."

House looked at the river and sighed.

"Why do you know me so well? You can read me like an open book. That's scary."

"You are not the only diagnosing genius here, I guess.", Davis explained.

* * *

House had been Davis's student only for 2 years but they had developed a deep friendship in that time. While House didn't open up to anyone Davis could reach him and make him speak.

So he knew about House's past and probably that was the reason why he took care for him while everyone else wanted him to be removed from the college. But finally House overreached himself and Davis couldn't save him from getting thrown out. His letter of recommendation opened House the door to the University of Michigan though. House knew he owed Davis and so he was still willing to learn from him. Even if it meant dealing with his feelings for Cuddy.

"Maybe I'm just made to be alone.", House explained.

"Good excuse. Allows you to stay a coward forever.", Davis chuckled.

"So what do you suggest, Dr. Love?"

"Impress her, boy! Get yourself in decent shape and take her out for dinner. And don't be a sissy tomorrow and chicken out."

House looked at himself.

"This is me in decent shape."

Davis starred at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my God. Why does she like you?"

"I have no idea.", House admitted.

"Lucky bastard!", Davis explained and both of them nodded.

For a while they both observed the water.

"So what have you done the last 10 years?", House spoke up finally.

* * *

Davis told him about his past but House didn't listen to him. He could have hit himself once more. The day before he just had the problem of opening up to Cuddy. Now he had to do more than this. He had to convince her that he still had feelings for her. That he was serious about it and brave enough to explore a relationship with her even if he couldn't tell the ending.

House got up and limped away totally ignoring the still talking Dr. Davis next to him.

The old doctor smiled. "Good luck, Greg.", he mumbled and leaned back.

House remembered his friend a few steps later and returned to the bench.

"Sorry.", he mumbled. "I have to go."

"See you in 10 years?", Davis asked him.

"No. I'll call you.", he paused a moment. "Thank you."

Davis gave him a nod and House left.

Half an hour later House sat in the now empty entrance hall of the conference centre. He was waiting for Cuddy's meeting to end. 10 minutes later she appeared. House got up and approached her.

"Cuddy!", he yelled. She looked at him not really pleased with his appearance.

"You missed your lecture, House."

"Forget about the lecture. I have to talk to you."

She shook her head. "No. Leave me alone."

But he followed her.

"Please, Cuddy. I'm sorry about what I said. I was freaking out but now…", Cuddy cut him off.

"Shut up, House! I don't want to hear it. It's over. You convinced me. We can't do this. I'm your boss you are my employee, that's it. I just want to last through the next two days so I can go home and forget everything."

"But I…", House tried it again but she interrupted again.

"NO! Get away or I'll fire you! Kick you out of my life completely!"

She sighed and tried to calm down. She looked at him very depressed.

"Seriously House. If you feel anything for me just leave me alone."

She walked away and this time House let her go. Sad and alone he stood in the hall watching her leaving.

* * *

**I'm sorry. But right now I'm still lying around all day long and my only pleasure is that dumb TV program and screwing with you guys....So no kissing in this chapter...**

**I'll update later that afternoon since I already feel guilty.... Please have mercy in your reviews. :-)**


	24. Chapter 24

Finally House arrived in his room. He collapsed on the bed and didn't move for a while.

Wilson showed up half an hour later.

"I just talked to Cuddy. What is wrong with you?", he shouted at House.

"I'm not in the mood for this."

"Sure you are not. I hope you feel miserable and guilty you fucking idiot!!!", Wilson was really upset.

House sat on his bed and didn't react.

"You know what? I think Cuddy is pretty lucky you chickened out. That way you'll just hurt her once."

"I hurt both of us.", House finally mumbled.

"What?"

"I love her. I'm sure about it. I want this relationship. But I screwed it and now she hates me. Well, I don't blame her."

Wilson sat down and calmed down.

"So what now?", he asked his buddy.

House shrugged.

"I don't know. Now I'll suffer I guess."

"You just give up? Come on, House. You have to do something!"

"I just want to sleep now. So do you mind?", House mumbled and lied down.

Wilson felt almost sorry for House. But without another word he left the room.

* * *

The next morning House didn't show up for breakfast. Wilson checked his room but the diagnostician was not there. Cuddy was angry. Of course he would skip his speech. She didn't expect him to show up on a normal day but after their fight the day before she was 100 % sure he would miss it.

Wilson and Cuddy went to the conference centre without their colleague.

They sat in the lecture hall and waited. It was very crowded this morning due to the rare opportunity to hear the famous doctor giving a speech.

5 minutes to 10 House showed up. He had not found much sleep that night. Like breeding over one of his cases he tried to find an answer. A solution that would bring him a happy ending for once in his life. He got up at half past 6 and went back to the river like the day before. On his way he had gotten some hot coffee and had been pondering while observing the river again. Finally the diagnostician realized he had only one more chance to reach her and he got ready for his speech.

Now he made his way down to the stage.

It took him a moment but finally he spotted Cuddy and Wilson. She glared at him which was not really motivating for him. But he had no choice. House took a last deep breath and faced the audience.

"You know what's important in my job?", he started.

"Taking risks. That's it. When a patient reaches my department he's a poor fellow since he is nearly dead. But it's also his lucky day because once I'm his attending the chances of surviving are close to 100 %. So what do you do when your patient needs a test who takes 24 h while he has only 6 to live? You take a risk. You treat him without the test or you lose him. Of course you could also lose him because of the test. What do you do when your patient shows a combination of symptoms nobody has ever shown before? Well, you take some risks and figure it out. You can't be sure, we are never 100 % sure. Guess that's life."

Suddenly he focused on Cuddy.

"Because like in life you can never know for sure where a decision leads you. So you can either waste your time pondering what might happen or you can do it and find out. Believe me, I have wasted enough time so far and people have suffered because of it."

He faced the entire crowed again.

"Of course you can't do my job everywhere. You need a hospital or even better a boss who trusts you no matter what crazy medical idea you come up with. I was pretty lucky to find such a place and such a boss."

He glanced at the clock. Still 55 minutes left.

"Let me give you an example. I had this patient once…"

House told the crowd about some of his patients and how he managed to save their lives. During the last 10 minutes he offered to answer some questions. The crowd appreciated it and bombarded him with questions.

Suddenly Cuddy raised her hand. House sighed but gave her the opportunity to speak up.

"Since you mentioned your convenient environment at your hospital I'd like to hear your advice.

I got this doctor in my staff he is brilliant but also very difficult to deal with. You know any possibility to train him?"

House smirked. Apparently her mood had improved.

"I'm pretty sure he just wants to find out how far he can go until it breaks."

"Interesting thought. So what should I do about it?"

"Or maybe he's in love and wants to hide his feeling behind his rough behavior.", House announced.

Cuddy smiled. "Maybe I should explore this."

House nodded. "You certainly should. I think he will be very grateful."

* * *

Another question and House was done. The audience left the hall except for Cuddy.

She didn't know what to do right that moment. Of course this had been sweet of him. But she wasn't convinced yet. Yesterday he had been nice to her and the day before but suddenly out of nowhere he had screwed up. So why would she trust him now?

House was just standing there waiting for her reaction. If she needed time he would certainly not put pressure on her.

And so he just watched her when she got up and walked out of the lecture hall without a word.

Wilson stepped down to him. He knew how hard this had been for House. Sure the audience didn't know what was going on but still it was tough for the diagnostician. He had made himself vulnerable and he had taken the risk of getting disappointed by her. And this had just happened.

"Give her some time, House. She needs to think."

"It's probably better this way. At least I tried.", House mumbled.

"How about some drinks? We could find ourselves a nice pub."

"It's half past eleven.", House chuckled.

"Who cares? A man so lovesick like you needs some scotch."

House walked up the stairs.

"No thank you.", he told Wilson.

"Why not?", the oncologist wondered.

House turned around and looked at his friend.

"Because they know how to swim.", House explained and left.

* * *

After leaving House behind Cuddy left the conference centre. She didn't care about the medical shit anymore. Nobody would mind her absence anyway.

Instead she made herself a nice day. She has never been in London so far and there was much for her to experience and see. But of course House didn't leave her mind at all.

Finally in the afternoon she strolled around the halls of the Modern Tate museum and gazed at the artworks.

Maybe House was serious this time. Everyone deserved a second chance. Ok it would be the 50th chance for him but maybe she gave up too soon.

Since she had cursed him for the last 24 hours constantly and ran out of swear words she went on with his parents now for not using a condom that very night. Damn it! Everything would have been easier.

* * *

House had found himself a quiet spot in Hyde Park. He sat on a bench on the table in front of him he had put a little box. He had felt it in his pocket all the time during the lecture. Like a constant reminder why he was doing this.

Now he was about to drop it in the nearby pond. Maybe Wilson's idea was not too bad. A drink would have been helpful right now.

Wilson was the only staff member of the PPTH who was actually doing what all of them were supposed to do. He was still in the conference. He had decided to give both of them time. And since he was Wilson he did his job instead of enjoying the British capital himself.

At least until lunch break. Since House and Cuddy were still missing he left the building as well and started his own sightseeing tour.

And so they were distributed all over the city. Two of them were desperate and sad thinking about a possible future together and one of them was a little bored since walking around the city would have been way more fun with his best friend.

* * *

**It's short this time, I know. Sorry. :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks guys for the nice reviews. :-)  
**

* * *

House startled when his cell phone rang. He had been sitting on that bench for nearly two hours.

He searched his cell in his coat pockets. A glance on caller ID showed him it was not Cuddy. Damn!

"What?", he snapped.

"Dr. House?", a foreign voice asked him.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Darleen Madows from British Airways. I'm glad to inform you about the final arrival of your luggage here at London Heathrow."

"Congratulations. Took you only three days. So what now?", House mumbled.

"We'll send it to your hotel immediately.", she told him cheerfully.

"Ok, is there any reason why you have to call me? Just do it and leave me alone!", he yelled and hung up.

He weighed his cell in his hand for a while. Maybe he should call her. Ensure her that he was sooo serious this time. Tell her that he would prove it to her. He would even beg her for another chance.

Suddenly his cell phone rang again making his heart jump. Was it her this time?

* * *

"Greg House.", he answered this time in a nicer tone.

"House, where are you?"

House got disappointed. It was Wilson.

"In London.", he answered frustrated.

"Very funny. Are you all right?"

"Sure. Everything is perfect.", House snapped. He wondered about the noise in the background.

"Where are you?", he asked him now.

"I have no idea.", Wilson admitted, "but I like it here."

"Ever heard of maps? Street names and all that?"

"I'm sorry. Actually I thought we would stick around together at the conference but everyone disappeared so why would I stay there alone, again?"

"Oh my God.", House said in a fake touched voice. "My little boy is finally growing up. I'm so proud."

"Did you hear from Cuddy?", Wilson ignored the mocking.

He got his answer when House didn't reply.

After a while House spoke up.

"Go find out where you are so I can get there. I'm starving."

House could hear Wilson talking to someone for a moment before the oncologist addressed him again.

"I'm in Whitechapel. It's not far away from Tower Bridge."

House groaned. "Oh, lame neighborhood. Find that bridge cross the river and wait for me at City Hall. Then we can find an interesting quarter."

He hung up and realized that his battery was nearly empty. Since he probably had to call Wilson again to find him he put it off to save the power. Finally he looked at the box again. He sighed and put it back in his pocket. Then he left the park to find a taxi.

* * *

Cuddy had finally settled on a bench in the middle of the surrealism gallery without looking at the artworks at all. She finally made her decision. House was a pain in her neck. A jerk she would have to babysit forever to make sure he did his job. She would have to live with his snappy comments and his crazy ideas and methods.

She had observed his relationship with Stacy years before and how it ended in a total disaster. But before the infarction and all its sad consequences they had a lovely relationship. Sure, House would have behaved like a jerk even then but still he was happy with Stacy. Now the stacks were high for both of them. They were both burnt children regarding love. His last one didn't survive his injury and she had never been the woman for serious, long lasting relationships. And if they would fail and break up one of them would probably have to leave the hospital and since she was the dean it wouldn't be her. But Cuddy was ready to take the risk.

"Excuse me, Ma'm. We are closing in 10 minutes.", an employee interrupted her thought process suddenly.

"Sure. Thank you.", Cuddy stuttered and got up. When she stepped out of the museum she got her phone and dialed his number. She wanted to see him, talk to him before she would decide otherwise. But he didn't answer he had switched off his phone. Damn!

Cuddy had spent the entire day pondering about House and if she wanted a relationship with him. Suddenly she wondered if he still wanted to be with her.

* * *

House had no trouble spotting Wilson on the bank of the river right next to City Hall.

"Where have you been, House? I've been waiting for more than two hours!", Wilson yelled at him.

"Sorry. It took me hours to wave over a cap. Damn left-hand traffic."

"What did you do?", Wilson wondered.

"Nothing. Let's go."

They followed the river for a while until they found a little restaurant.

"You don't even drink beer now?", Wilson asked unbelievingly after he had offered to invite House.

"Do you know how they serve it? It's lukewarm and ugly. Thank you, No."

"What do you think? Where is she?", Wilson changed the subject.

House shrugged. "There are only 7 million people in this city. I'm sure she'll show up any minute now."

"Come on. She is angry or sad and all by herself in a city where she doesn't know anyone."

"Maybe you should have called her instead of me to find out.", House grunted.

"You should be worried. At least if you are serious about your feelings."

House rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. She's an adult and she's smart. You think she can't spend a day in London without help? I'll bet SHE knows the name of the quarter she's right now."

* * *

Cuddy knew House often killed his phone when he was back in his apartment to be left alone. Maybe he was doing the same thing right now. So she rushed back to her hotel and knocked on his door for 5 minutes. When she still got no response she returned to her own room. She collapsed on her bed. While she was lying around for a while she realized how tired she was. Once more she tried his cell phone but again he didn't answer. Cuddy rolled around and had fallen in a fitful sleep a few minutes later.

House checked his watch. 6.30 pm. It was time to find Cuddy. Not to hassle her but only to find out about her mood.

"Come on, pay the bill. We need to go.", he ordered Wilson.

"You agreed on paying for my meals for a year.", the oncologist objected.

"Back in Princeton. Not here in London. Did you see the prices in this city? It's ridiculous."

Wilson sighed but put some banknotes on the table.

"Where are we going?", Wilson wondered when he followed House out.

"Give me your cell phone and we'll see."

"Use your own. Bad enough I just invited you for dinner."

House rolled his eyes. "Empty battery. Please give me yours."

"But no long-distance calls!", Wilson told him and handed it over.

"Depends.", House mumbled while he dialed.

"On what?"

"Whether she had left the country yet."

* * *

Cuddy startled at the sound of her cell phone. After rubbing her eyes for a moment she checked the caller ID. It was Wilson.

"Hey, how are you doing?", she asked him immediately.

"Cuddy it's me.", House told her.

"Oh.", was her only reply.

House tapped his cane on his toe-cap while thinking about what to say.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok.", she mumbled still tired.

"Where are you?"

"House, why are you calling?", she ignored his question.

"Well, you were alone all day long in this big, foreign city. I was worried about you."

"Seriously?", she wondered.

"Hey, ahm, we still didn't have that dinner since we had been rudely interrupted by my shortness of clothes the last time."

"And?", Cuddy didn't make this easy.

"And maybe we should have it tonight."

"House, I'm already in bed.", she explained to him.

"Oh, sorry.", he mumbled.

"But you could come here and we order something.", she suggested making him smile.

"Great. I'll be there in an hour. Make sure it's tasty.", he hung up threw the cell back to Wilson and rushed away as quickly as possible.

"Where are we going?", Wilson wondered while he followed him.

"I'm going back to the hotel.", House told him waving over a taxi.

"Ok. Can I come?"

"Not into the room my friend!", he said and they both got into the car.

* * *

House was on tenterhooks during the drive. At every red signal he groaned.

"Relax, House. She won't run away.", House calmed him down.

"Let's hope so. I'd never catch her."

Finally they arrived back at the hotel. Wilson paid the driver and followed House inside. House showed no patience for the elevator as well and pushed the button again and again.

They got into the elevator together with a boy.

The kid glanced at all the buttons and raised his finger.

"Don't even think about it!!!", House yelled at him making the boy nearly cry and hide in a corner behind Wilson.

The oncologist turned around.

"Don't worry. He has an urgent need to find a toilet.", he whispered and the boy looked relieved.

* * *

When they arrived on their floor House stormed out of the elevator and headed for his room.

Finally Wilson grabbed his arm.

"House, wait!", he said.

"No time. Got to go.", House tried to shake off Wilson's hand off but the oncologist didn't let him go.

"Shut up and listen! You are my best friend, I wonder why but you are. But I like Cuddy as well and if you ruin this again, if you hurt her again I'll kill you. Seriously I'll kill you for your stupidity and your cruelness. I'll never find out why she likes you because you don't deserve her but I won't watch the two of you running around blindly not seeing the obvious anymore. So go in there and make her happy!"

Wilson was ready for another punch or a load of snappy comments. He let go of House's arm and starred at him. House finally closed his mouth and looked down on the floor.

"Ok.", he mumbled and turned around.

"Ok?", Wilson asked confused. "That's it?"

"Yep!"

House searched his pockets for his key. He faced Wilson again.

"You would kill me?"

"I'd make you think about it and suffer for a long, long time. I promise!", Wilson ensured him.

"If this oncology thing gets boring for you one day you can easily start writing those inscriptions for fortune cookies."

House nodded and vanished into his room.

10 minutes later he stepped back on the floor.

House was really nervous when he walked over to her door. He puffed his cheeks for a moment and exhaled the air noisely.

Carefully he knocked at her door.

* * *

**Let's hope he doesn't screw up this time. ;-)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for that little cliffhanger. Here we go.**

* * *

Cuddy opened up and couldn't believe what she saw.

"House, what are you doing?", she wondered and eyeballed him.

"Impressing you.", he smiled and stepped in.

"Where did you get this?"

"I bought it. Wilson had to wait two hours for me. So I hope you like it."

"You bought a tuxedo to impress me?", Cuddy asked him now.

"No, but because we have to attend that dinner tomorrow evening. You said I need a tux for this."

Cuddy smirked. He had remembered.

"You look really handsome. We have to organize more parties back at the PPTH."

House grimaced. "Noooo, please. Show some mercy."

* * *

Cuddy sat down on her bed.

"I tried to call you this afternoon.", she mumbled.

"Yes, I forgot to recharge my phone. Sorry."

"Where have you been?", she wanted to know

House felt really nervous. He tapped the cane on his right foot again and lowered his head to look at the floor.

"Cuddy, you know, I could come up with a medical procedure to make sure the memories of the last days get completely erased from your mind. That would be helpful I guess because I really screwed up. Unfortunately I will never come up with an idea that cures my stupidity."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and scraped the side of his head for a moment.

"I sent Stacy away because I was afraid of myself. I was afraid I couldn't do anything but hurt her eventually. Actually I still am. Are you sure you want this?"

It was the first time he met her eyes.

"You are an idiot. You are still thinking about what might be instead of enjoying what could be right now. What we could have. We'll just see how things work out. Don't be afraid. I've known you for half my live. Do you really think I can't handle you? I know what I get into here."

She moved closer and closer to him.

"And seriously. If I want a nice lapdog I would fall in love with Wilson."

House laughed at this. "Hey, he's not that boring. Actually he missed the lecture today without permission. And you might monitor his clinic duties more often. He's skipping them more than I am."

"You are a fool!", she told him.

House nodded. "So I have been told lately. Why?"

"Because you blabber about Wilson while your lips should get into business otherwise."

She didn't have to ask him twice. He smiled and their lips met again for a long kiss. And this time House was really sure about it, he would not chicken out this time.

* * *

"Maybe I should hide your cane.", Cuddy mumbled between two kisses.

"Why?", House asked why he loosened his fly and got rid of his jacket.

"To make sure you can't run away this time."

House raised his eyebrow.

"I'll hear about this many times, won't I?", he assessed while he helped her out of her blouse.

"Oh yeah!", she chuckled and they disappeared between the sheets.

* * *

"Wow!", House exhaled an hour later. "That was great."

Cuddy chuckled.

"You are all into romantics aren't you?"

"That's why you fell in love with me, right?"

He rested his head in his right hand while he stroked her back with his left.

She rubbed over his cheek and looked skeptically for a moment.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

She smiled. "Don't shave for a few days."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my bag arrived today. I could get some old jeans and a rumpled shirt to finish the look."

"Oh No. I love the new clothes. You better keep them."

"Good. But then we need to go shopping again tomorrow. I need a suitcase."

Cuddy shook her head.

"No, No, House. We missed enough of the lecture already."

He rolled his eyes.

"Forget about it. It's our last day tomorrow. We should enjoy it."

Cuddy smirked.

"So what do you suggest?"

House shrugged.

"We'll find something."

Suddenly Cuddy shook her head.

"You are incredible. Took you only an hour to make me skip are a bad boy."

House just smiled at her and didn't answer.

"What is it?", Cuddy wondered.

House shook his head. "Nothing."

He just realized that moment that he was indeed a lucky fool. It took him only 20 years, a week in her job and a few days in London to realize this. And they call HIM a genius….

* * *

Now House sat up and fished on the floor for his pants. He checked the pockets and brought up his pills.

A shake of the bottle indicated that it was almost empty. He opened it and spotted only 2 more pills.

"Can I skip tomorrow if I bring a note from my doctor?", he asked her.

"Can I come as well?", Cuddy wanted to know.

"Only if you have a good reason. My boss is not pleased with skipping lectures.", he smirked.

"Well, my man is in pain and needs some relieve."

House lied back down on his back and Cuddy used his chest as her pillow. He put his arm around her and exhaled satisfied.

"I have something for you.", he mumbled.

Cuddy rested on her elbows and looked at him.

"What is it?", she wondered curiously.

"I left it in my other pants. I go get it."

He was about to get up but she held him back.

"I can go. Just rest your leg."

He shook his head.

"Certainly not. I won't make you collect your own gift. I'll be right back."

House kissed her forehead and collected his boxers and his trousers. He found his key in his jacket, got his cane and left the room.

* * *

But instead of his own room he approached Wilson's. He knocked for nearly 2 minutes before the sleepy looking oncologist opened up.

He rubbed his eyes and looked surprised at his half naked friend.

"What is it, House? I was sleeping."

House grinned. "Just wanted to inform you. You don't have to commit murder!"

With this he turned around and walked away.

Wilson stepped out on the floor.

"Hey, wait a second. What happened?"

But House didn't answer him. He opened his own room and collected the box from his jacket. When he returned on the floor Wilson waited for him. This time the oncologist smiled.

"You did it, didn't you?"

House raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"Did what?", he asked him.

"You apologized and she forgave you.", Wilson said.

"No but we did the obvious. Good night!"

But Wilson didn't let him go like this. He walked up to House and hugged him really tightly.

"Thank God!", he mumbled while holding his friend.

"Ahm, Jimmy. This would only be half embarrassing if I was wearing a shirt. Let go of me."

Wilson obeyed and walked back to his room only to find a closed door.

House burst out laughing and threw him his own key.

"You would do anything to sleep in my bed, wouldn't you!", he chuckled and vanished in Cuddy's room again.

Wilson walked down the hall to House's room wearing a bright smile on his face.

* * *

"What took you so long?", Cuddy wondered.

"Wilson locked himself out. Had to find him a bed."

House sat down on the bed and handed over the box.

"What is this?", Cuddy asked him.

House rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone ask this whenever they get a present. Open it and find out!"

She did so and was speechless.

"Oh my God, House this is sooo sweet."

She kissed him on his cheek.

"When did you get this?", she asked while she got the necklace out of the box.

"Yesterday morning. Before the speech."

"I thought the market was closed on Wednesdays. I read the sign.", Cuddy wondered.

He nodded. "Yes, but the vegetable stands are open every day. So one of the guys knew LP stand guy who knows necklace stand guy. I only had to buy two more records and he made the call."

"Oh thank you.", she said and beamed with joy.

"Next time you like something just buy it. What do I do with Beatles records?"

He pulled her close again and both of them fell asleep within the next 5 minutes.

* * *

Groaning annoyed House searched for his cell on the nightstand. Finally he grabbed it and put it off but the annoying sound didn't stop. Suddenly someone moved right next to him. He startled and turned around.

It was Cuddy's turn to check her cell phone. She put the alarm off and turned around to meet his look.

"Good morning.", she mumbled and stretched her arms.

He still looked confused.

"What was that?", he asked her.

"My alarm. Time to get up.", she explained.

"What time is it?", he wondered.

"7.30 am. I have to take a shower."

He groaned again.

"We certainly have to change your attitude. You are too responsible considering your job."

She chuckled. "Actually I thought about raising yours. So get up."

"Only if I can come with you in that shower.", he pointed at the bathroom.

"Maybe I can use someone to clean my back.", she whispered.

He raised his eyebrow.

"That's the last part I want to clean.", he smirked but followed her into the bathroom anyway.

Of course he didn't end up scrubbing her back. Once they both had dropped their clothes they looked at each other and suddenly the only thing the shower wouldn't provide for them was a good clean up.

* * *

Wilson needed a moment before he realized where he was. Soon he remembered last night's episode and looked around. But he couldn't spot House anywhere and that satisfied him. Just to make sure he threw a look out on the floor. It wouldn't have surprised him to find his buddy curled up in front of the door after Cuddy had thrown him out once more.

But the floor was empty.

"Way to go, House!", Wilson mumbled and got ready for the day.

On his way downstairs he passed Cuddy's room and thought about knocking for a moment. He abolished the thought though and went downstairs alone.

House and Cuddy followed his example. However an hour later as Wilson since they were pretty busy enjoying that shower. None of the other doctors staying at that hotel were there when they reached the restaurant. It was half past nine and the conference had already started its last day.

House swallowed his last pill but surprisingly to Cuddy he didn't complain about the now empty bottle.

"So what do you want to do today?", he asked her instead.

"You still owe me those special places you were talking about.", she smiled.

"Right. Ahm, never mind those.", for a moment he really blushed. "I was young and…. you know. Let's skip these please."

Cuddy giggled. She had not often the chance to see him embarrassed.

"Well, I won't take you whining all day long. First we'll find you your pills.", she explained and he agreed.

So they made their way back to the hospital.

* * *

**So it's their last day. Let's see if they have a nice time and if Wilson really stays at the conference alone again.**

**Unfortunately I have to get another surgery on my leg. So it's going to take a few days. I hope I can read some nice reviews after I wake up. :-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm sorry it took me so long. Damn leg. Thanks for the nice reviews.**

**So here we go.**

* * *

They stepped out of the hotel and realized the bright sunshine. It was still cold but nevertheless a promising day.

"Taxi or walking?", House asked her.

She looked stunned.

"Whatever you like. What about your leg?"

He shrugged. "Just took the pill. Let's go."

The hospital was not far away anyway so House could manage this little walk without problems.

At least he didn't have any problems with his leg. But like he had told Wilson the day before: Damn left-hand traffic. It wasn't House though who forgot about it since he had spent enough time in countries with this kind of traffic. It was Cuddy who wanted to cross the street. She looked at left and was about to step on the road when House caught her arm and pulled her back on the sidewalk. The taxi that approached from the right sounded its horn and the driver's gestures didn't seem very friendly.

"You want to kill yourself? Is it that bad to be with me?", House asked his still shaking girlfriend.

She looked very startled and House chuckled.

"Come here. Nothing happened.", he put his arm around her and tried to calm her down.

"I'm fine.", she told him still startled but enjoyed the hug anyway.

"Come on, let me help you crossing this street, Ma'm.", House mocked her and turned around.

Unfortunately he missed the step down on the road and tripped. He was lucky there was no car passing that moment because he sprawled right there on the street.

Cuddy was shocked the second time within minutes.

"Oh my God, are you alright?", she stuttered.

House turned around and sat up.

Suddenly he laughed.

"Ok that's not how you cross a street usually.", he sighed and tried grab his cane with his left hand but winced as soon as he moved it.

"Let me give you a hand.", Cuddy suggested and helped him to get up.

"Good idea. Mine is obviously hurt. Can I get your left?", he mumbled carefully feeling his bones in the hand.

"Good thing we are on our way to a hospital.", Cuddy announced when they finally crossed the street successfully.

House stopped and groaned rubbing his right knee for a moment.

"What is it?", Cuddy asked concerned.

"My knee. I hit it."

"I'll go get a cap.", Cuddy said but House waved away.

"Forget it. I just need to sit down for a moment.", suddenly he smiled again. "Mummy knew how to make the pain better."

"Yes, by putting Iodine on it?", she smirked.

"No. You rude person. Kissing makes it better."

"I will certainly not kiss you knee right here in public.", Cuddy spoke up.

"Damn, I wish I had hurt my lips!", House mumbled.

"You can never be too careful. How about some precaution?", she told him and kissed him.

"Maybe another dosage.", he ordered after she finished.

"You are the doctor.", she said and kissed him again.

* * *

After a few minutes House managed to make the last part to the hospital. Again the waiting room was crowded and they couldn't do anything but wait. House was way more relaxed this time since he had Cuddy with him. She organized and ice pack for his hand but he preferred to cool his knee.

"Crap!", he mumbled after a few minutes.

"What is it?", Cuddy asked him. He pointed at his trousers.

"I told you I should have gotten one of my old jeans. Now I ruined my new pants."

A small blood spot had developed on his knee.

He lifted the trouser leg up to his knee and saw a nice abrasion bleeding at different spots.

"Ouch.", he announced and rolled his eyes. "Last time I grazed my knee I was about 12."

"I think you'll live brave soldier.", Cuddy chuckled and handed him a handkerchief.

Carefully he removed the blood and leaned back.

"You think they have band aids with monster trucks?"

Cuddy shook her head.

"Oh Greg. You are incredible."

House smiled at her again and for a moment he felt no pain at all.

"What is it?", Cuddy wondered.

"Sounds good."

"What?", Cuddy asked him still confused.

"Greg instead of House."

Cuddy smirked. "I hope I may call you Greg from now on."

He nodded.

"Certainly.", he paused for a moment before he added: "Lisa."

It was like two days earlier when they had sat in the crowded lecture hall. Nothing mattered anymore they had just eyes for each other. The screaming kids the ringing phones the passing doctors and nurses were far away. They were just starring at each other.

* * *

Suddenly House burst out laughing again.

"Damn!", he yelled making some of the patients starring at him.

"Are you all right?", Cuddy asked concerned.

House still shook his head and chuckled.

"We came here for nothing. My bag arrived yesterday including the three bottles of Vicodin. How can I be so stupid?"

Now Cuddy joined him in laughing.

"Well, you were very distracted. But since we are here you can get an x-ray for your hand."

"I would not need it if we hadn't gone to the hospital in the first place. Damn!"

"Dr. Gregory House!", a nurse called him and brought them back in the crowded waiting room.

"Can I leave you alone this time?", Cuddy asked when he got up.

"I think so. Don't catch any virus in here!", he said and followed the nurse in one of the exam rooms.

A few minutes later he regretted his decision since he was sitting alone on the stretcher in the exam room waiting for a doctor to show up. He had found a reflex hammer and killed his time checking the reflex on his left leg. He got bored of this after a minute and went on with checking his blood pressure. Armed with a stethoscope and a blood pressure meter he did the job within a minute and was satisfied with the result. Suddenly the door opened and the doctor stepped in. Surprised he saw his next patient playing with medical equipment.

* * *

"What are you doing, Sir?", he wondered.

"Checking my vitals since I have to wait here anyway.", House explained and put the stuff back on the counter at the wall.

The doctor glanced at the file in his hands and nodded.

"Ok. Thank you for doing my job, Dr. House. Is there anything I can do or do you just need a lab for some blood tests?"

House chuckled. "No, I go for a second opinion today."

The doctor took a seat. "I'm Dr. Wilson. How can I help?"

"Are you serious?", House wondered.

"About what?", Dr. Wilson wondered.

"Your name.", House explained.

The British doctor looked very confused. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry. Never mind. I had a little accident. I tripped and I'm not sure whether the hand is broken or just sprained. Plus I could use some Iodine for my knee."

Dr. Wilson nodded.

"I'll get you an x-ray. What about the pain? Do you need something?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"Dr. Fisher prescribed you some painkillers two days ago for your leg. And you fell just on your right knee. Any trouble with the tight as well?"

"No. Just the knee and the hand.", House told him.

"Ok. I'll send in a nurse to treat the knee and then we do the x-ray. Want me to take a look at the image as well?", Wilson smirked

House sighed. Damn idiot. Just because he borrowed his stethoscope for a minute…

"Let's make it a consult."

* * *

2 minutes later a nurse showed up to take care for his knee. She cleaned the small wounds and put some ordinary, boring, absolutely monster truck free band aids on them.

"Can you walk, or shall I get you a wheelchair?", she asked finally.

House hopped down from the stretcher and limped a few steps with his cane.

"I'll be fine.", he announced and followed her to Radiology.

After the x-ray had been taken on his way back to the exam room where he had to wait for his image he went back to the waiting room and signaled Cuddy to come along.

"Are you done?", she asked and looked at his hand.

"No, but I'm lonely. Come on."

They went back to the exam room and sat down on the stretcher.

"How's the knee?", Cuddy wondered.

"It's offended. They only serve boring band aids here.", House whined.

"Oh, poor you.", Cuddy said sarcastically.

Suddenly a nurse showed up and put down the file with the x-ray on the counter.

"Dr. Wilson will be here in 5 minutes.", she explained and vanished.

Cuddy looked surprised at House.

"Don't ask. This Wilson is a total moron.", he told her and got up to take a look at the image.

He switched on the screen and placed the x-ray on it. Cuddy stepped next to him and they both inspected his bones.

"There is a fracture. In the wrist.", Cuddy pointed at the bone on the image.

"No there isn't.", House snapped.

Cuddy laughed. "You can't just deny it because you are not in the mood. It's definitely broken."

"So now I'm just your third opinion, Dr. House?", they were interrupted by Dr. Wilson and turned around.

"Sorry.", Cuddy said. "We were just curious."

"Are all Americans like you guys?"

House shook his head. "Nope, just the ones with a medical degree."

Dr. Wilson sighed. "All right, so what's your diagnosis?"

He looked at the image as well.

"Looks like you got yourself a souvenir. A nice cast for about 2 weeks should do it.", he announced and faced Cuddy.

"May I or do you want to do this as well?"

"No, go ahead.", she mumbled and stepped back.

House sat down on the stretcher again and Wilson got ready for plastering the arm.

"Not the elbow!", House ordered him.

"You shouldn't move it at all. So that's the best treatment.", Wilson objected.

House rolled his eyes but Cuddy ensured him.

"It's just two weeks, Greg."

"Doctors are really the worst patients!", Wilson announced and started his job.

* * *

The other Wilson was really bored at the same time. He didn't want to stay at that damn conference any longer. The cancer lectures were done anyway. But he wanted the new couple to spend time alone and so he didn't want to interfere. While he thought about his next moves Dr. Davis approached him in the entrance hall.

"Dr. Wilson. How are you doing?", the old doctor asked him.

"I'm fine. Thank you. Do you enjoy the conference?"

"I'm on my way to lunch. Where is Greg and Dr. Cuddy?", Dr. Davis wondered.

"They took the day off to enjoy London."

Davis smiled. "Very good. So he did something right for a change. Do you want to join me for lunch?"

Wilson thought about this for a moment. The opportunity to have a conversation with somebody who has known House for more than 20 years. He couldn't let this pass.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

So they left the conference centre and went to find a restaurant.

* * *

Cuddy felt really pity for House when they left the hospital. His left arm was in a sling now. He couldn't stretch the arm since the cast covered his elbow. His usual limp was worse due to his worked up knee.

"I should get you into bed.", Cuddy told him when they looked for a taxi.

He raises his eyebrow and smirked.

"Shouldn't be a problem for you. Just strip and lie down and I'll be happy to follow."

"House!", she yelled but grinned herself a moment later.

"That's not what I meant."

"Whatever happened to Greg?", he chuckled.

"Shut up, Greg!", she stretched his name on purpose this time.

"So what now? It's only half twelve o'clock. We still have time left.", House announced.

"I thought you want to rest."

"Hey, it hurts anyway. So why waste my time in a hotel room? Let's find some lunch for now.", House ensured her.

But first Cuddy got her cell and called Wilson. She felt a little bit guilty since she had neglected him this week.

"James Wilson.", the oncologist answered.

"Wilson it's me. How are you doing?", Cuddy asked him.

"I'm fine. What about you two lovebirds?"

"House broke his wrist otherwise we are fine.", she told him. House stood next to her and looked around bored but even he could hear Wilson laughing.

"Give me that phone!", he ordered her but she turned around and walked away a few steps.

"Wilson! You think this is funny? He's hurt!", she grunted.

"He broke my finger last week. You weren't that angry back then. You must really be in love. Congratulations, Cuddy."

"You are just jealous!", Cuddy snapped and made Wilson laugh again.

"Where are you anyway?", she wanted to know now.

"I'm having lunch with House's mentor. This is really interesting."

"Well have fun. We'll meet you at 5 pm in the hotel, ok?"

Wilson agreed and hung up.

Cuddy turned to House.

"He's fine. At least until I meet him.", she told him.

House chuckled.

"Relax. He didn't break my arm. And I have to admit, I'd show the same reaction if I was him."

"Are you serious?", Cuddy wondered.

"Sure. But this doesn't mean I won't get him for this."

"But first you will show me this city!", she told him and he nodded.

"Whatever Mylady orders!"

* * *

**It'll be a couple of days again. I'm soooo sorry! :-)**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm sorry I kept you waiting. This damn leg is really killing me... Thank you very much for your nice reviews.**

* * *

First Cuddy and House returned to their hotel to get House's Vicodin. Happy he looked at the well-known orange bottle.

"Finally back to the original. Your British friends were lousy replacements.", he told his painkilling children and swallowed one of the pills.

"You sure you don't want to rest?", Cuddy asked him again but he shook his head.

"Let's go.", he said and they left.

They had a wonderful time. First House got his long awaited ride on one of London's famous red busses. Cuddy wondered about him because he was thrilled like a little child.

Later they got on a ferry and enjoyed the trip on the river and the wonderful view over the skyline it provided.

"It's a shame your arm is broken. I would find us a rowing boat instead otherwise.", Cuddy mumbled.

"Sure. That's exactly what I need. Working my ass off only to go over a river backwards. That's pathetic."

"There must be some fun in it. This country loves it's boat races."

"Two colleges, 8 guys per boat. Wow, in a country with 60 million people there are 16 guys who like this stuff.", House explained.

"You are a fool.", she chuckled and kissed him.

"Yes, but I prefer boats I don't have to move myself."

"Yes, me too actually. We would never arrive anywhere with your fitness.", she chuckled.

* * *

After the boat trip they found a little café and got a little afternoon snack before it was time to return to the hotel.

Half an hour late for their appointment they met with Wilson.

When he saw his friend and especially his arm the oncologist grinned.

"So how did you manage to do this?", he asked him.

"I saved Cuddy's life!", House told him.

Wilson looked at Cuddy but she shook her head.

"He just tripped.", she said.

"After you were nearly hit by a car.", House added.

Wilson looked at his own hand that was still splinted.

"I'm glad I just broke my finger.", he announced.

"Thank you very much. At least I don't have to carry my luggage tomorrow. You can do it."

"Boys, stop this.", Cuddy interrupted. "Get ready for the dinner party."

House looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"I will need some help.", he whimpered.

Cuddy smiled.

"I'll be happy to help. Let's go, Greg."

They walked to the elevator closely watched by a confused but still satisfied looking Wilson.

* * *

So while House got undressed and ready for a sponge bath Cuddy collected the pieces of his tuxedo that were still distributed all over her floor since they did not really take care for their clothes the night before. She went back to his room and found him in his bathroom.

"It's a shame we can't take another shower together.", Cuddy mumbled.

House cocked his head. "We can. I could get rid of that stupid cast in a minute if I have to."

"You'll keep it on for 2 weeks or I'll never have sex with you again.", she threat him.

He starred at her with big eyes.

"That's too mean. You can't do that. And you wouldn't last for a week."

Cuddy handed him a wet washcloth and eyeballed his naked chest. Damn it, he was right. He was just too sexy.

"I could. You want me to scrub your back?", she offered now.

"Of course. Take your time.", House grinned and turned around.

* * *

It took them a while to get ready. After she had cleaned up her man Cuddy went back to her room to get ready herself. House fought with his trousers and his shirt in the meantime. He was not desperate enough to ask Wilson for help. Yet.

So he managed button after button. He only had to give up on his fly. There was no way he could bind it himself.

But here he had no trouble to ask his buddy for a helping hand. Finally the three of them made their way to the dinner.

Cuddy couldn't keep her eyes from her two colleagues. They both looked very handsome. Of course House didn't care about his stupid tuxedo. He only had eyes for her beautiful dress. Lisa looked so damn hot that evening he couldn't believe his luck.

Cuddy was glad about the way House behaved. Every now and then some doctor would show up at their table starting a conversation with the diagnostician. But House was relaxed and in a good mood so she didn't hear a single snappy comment from him.

After they had a terrific dinner the floor was open for dancing.

House shrugged. "I'm sorry, Lisa. But I'm sure Wilson would love to dance with you."

Wilson rolled his eyes but agreed a moment later and got up to ask Cuddy for a dance.

"May I?", he said and offered her a hand.

Lisa turned to Greg.

"I'll be back in a minute.", she kissed him and followed Wilson on the dance floor.

* * *

House leaned back and watched them. He had no problem with not dancing. In rare emergencies he could still do it but he had never been a passionate dancer so why not spoil that cripple thing in cases like these?

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dr. Davis standing next to him. The old doctor also observed Cuddy and Wilson.

"Well done, Greg. How did you do this?", he wondered and took a seat.

"I was lucky.", House admitted.

Davis chuckled and nodded at Greg's left arm.

"And what happened there?", he asked now.

"I was not so lucky here.", House said and explained.

"Well, better a broken arm than a broken heart, right?", Davis told him and House agreed.

"I hear you had lunch with Wilson today.", House said now.

"That's true. He's a nice chap."

"No, he isn't! I'm just the only one who realizes his true evil personality.", House objected.

Davis chuckled.

"Now I get it. When I told him about the incident at your first autopsy he said something about you paying for at least 2 years now."

House rolled his eyes.

"You told him that? I explained this a hundred times. I had a hungover that day. I did my first autopsy on a cat when I was 11. I never threw up, I never got sick."

Davis laughed. "Whatever, Greg."

"No, not whatever. You can't run around and tell my friends this embarrassing crap. You'll destroy my reputation."

"The reputation of being an egocentric, stubborn jerk? That would be a shame.", Davis answered.

House sighed and chuckled.

"I hate you, you know this?"

* * *

Cuddy and Wilson returned and took their seats.

"You had fun?", Greg asked Lisa.

"Wilson is a terrific dancer.", she told him.

"Sure he is. Somehow he has to win over his wives. Guess who taught him his special moves."

"Mmh. Maybe I should check out your skills on the dance floor when your arm is better.", Cuddy smiled.

"In the meantime I can show you some other skills that don't require arms.", he whispered in her ear.

"Now you got me curious.", she answered.

"I think we have to do something about that. Come on.", he got up.

"Thank you for the nice evening guys. See you tomorrow, Wilson."

"Where are you guys going?", the oncologist asked.

"We are very tired and there is this long flight tomorrow.", House explained.

"Sure. Our flight leaves in the afternoon so it's really necessary you go to bed at half past ten.", Wilson objected.

"Good night, Dr. Wilson. Make sure you are on time tomorrow!", Cuddy ended the discussion and vanished together with House.

* * *

Davis and Wilson stayed back at the table.

"Did I ever tell you about House's first tracheotomy?"

Wilson smiled. "No, can I use it to blackmail him again?"

Davis shrugged.

"I don't know. One of his fellow students had an allergic reaction and all Greg needed was a knife and a pen. He didn't hesitate for a second and saved that guys live."

Wilson nodded.

"That's kind of a daily routine for him nowadays.", he mumbled.

* * *

For the first time in 2 weeks House didn't wake up at the sound of an alarm clock. Satisfied he yawned and turned around carefully. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find the other half of Lisa's bed empty. The bathroom door was open and he couldn't see her there. He sat up and looked around. Again his tuxedo was lying all over the floor. But he couldn't see her clothes. Actually nothing in this room indicated a female inhabitant.

House was confused. Was he completely nuts?

Was this just a dream? He was in a hotel room so he probably was in London but did he really start a relationship with Lisa two days earlier?

Only one way to find out. House grabbed his phone and dialed.

* * *

"Wilson, do I have a girlfriend?", he asked his buddy.

"Are you high?", a sleepy Wilson replied.

"I think Lisa left me.", House mumbled.

"What did you do?", Wilson yelled.

"Nothing. We had this great evening and now I wake up and she is gone."

House got up and limped over to the wardrobe.

"All her clothes are gone, too."

"This is weird.", Wilson told him.

House didn't answer. He had spotted an envelope on the nightstand. Without another word he hung up and got the letter. Maybe she left him a message. But House got disappointed.

He only found two tickets for him and Wilson. They were booked on a flight in the afternoon.

Or maybe this was just her payback for her lonely flight to London last Sunday.

Still, the poor diagnostician was very confused and a little bit frightened.

Was he drunk the night before? Did he say something stupid? Did he screw up again?

"Shit!", he spoke up in the empty room. He felt guilty although he didn't even know for what.

* * *

House returned to his own room and thought about getting dressed. He was not in the mood for another round of fighting every single button for half an hour so this time he called Wilson for help.

If Cuddy had known what she missed she would have stayed a little bit longer. Watching Wilson helping House to get dressed would have been hilarious. Handicapped himself by his still healing left pointer Wilson managed to get House a clean shirt and some pants. The buttons were the worst for the oncologist, too. Wilson dealt with House's pant button and the diagnostician couldn't have felt any more embarrassed.

Finally Wilson detected the envelope as well. He found the two tickets and checked his watch.

"House!", he yelled. "This flight is leaving in three hours."

House shrugged.

"So what?"

"We have to show up at least 2 hours before the flight leaves."

"Oh forget this crap these airlines tell you. We would just get bored to death sitting around there forever."

"House, you have to check through your cane again. And this time you'll wait for the wheelchair. This will take time so come on. I'll get your shoes."

"I haven't even packed my stuff.", House told him and pointed to his own wardrobe.

Wilson sighed and handed House his shoes. Then he started to stuff all the clothes into the bag. Unfortunately House had twice as much clothes now.

"Why didn't you get another bag?", he asked and left to get his own suitcase.

When he returned he handed House his key and stuffed the remaining clothes into his suitcase.

"You will iron my suits back at home! Now go and check us out."

House rolled his eyes but went downstairs anyway.

* * *

The concierge tipped and starred in his computer for half a minute and faced House again.

"You pay by credit card, Sir?", he asked him.

"What? I don't pay this. Dr. Cuddy said everything is taken care for."

"I'm sorry, Sir. But Dr. Cuddy told us one Dr. House would take care of the bill when she left this morning."

House sighed. "Terrific!", he groaned and got his credit card.

Why was he in love with her again?

House was still starring unbelievably at the bill in his hand when Wilson arrived with his luggage.

"Are you finished?"

"Wilson, what did I do last night? I mean did I get drunk or something?"

Wilson shook his head. "No. You two had a wonderful evening as far as I can say. You guys vanished pretty early. Why?"

"She made me pay the hotel bill."

Wilson raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That's not a good sign."

House tried Cuddy's cell again but it was useless. She was still on the plane. And by the time she would arrive House couldn't call her since he was on a plane.

"Let's go. We don't want to miss our flight.", he said and they went out to find a cap.

* * *

House wanted to know now. He had to find out what was going on. He loved her and now he was really freaked out. He was about 65 % sure she was playing him. Showing him that she could make him suffer, too. But there were the other 35 % who were not convinced yet. First he sat nervously in the taxi then he stood nervously at the check in point. For 5 minutes he was angry about losing his cane again to the insisting airline employee. But soon his concerns came back and he was sure he would lose all his finger nails until they would reach the US. Wilson on the other hand thought he would lose his mind with House. The oncologist wondered what he had done to deserve this punishment from Cuddy. It was probably more comfortable to travel with three little kids.

Nevertheless finally they were just collapsing into their seats in the plane.

"I didn't even bought souvenirs.", House complained after a while.

"No need. Your girlfriend just left this country and your only friend is right here.", Wilson told him.

"You don't buy souvenirs for people you like. It's way more fun to annoy the hell out of morons you don't like."

"Why does Cuddy love you?", Wilson asked him now.

House shrugged.

"Why do you like me?"

Wilson raised his eyebrows.

"Good point!"

House tried to find a comfortable position. But with his leg and his broken arm it was not an easy thing to do.

"So what do we do now? I'm bored."

Wilson grinned.

"Well, since we have hours to cover I have some questions. Why don't you tell me the story about the time when you had to set your first enema. I heard you got a black eye out of it."

House raised an eyebrow.

"You talked to Davis."

Wilson smiled. "Oh yeah. Who would have thought the great Gregory House screwed during his first year in medical school. Oh the stories I can tell."

"I'll kill the old man!", House sighed. "So what do you want this time, blackmailer?"

Wilson looked at him.

"Stop worrying about Cuddy. She's probably missing you and can't wait to have you back. Just do me a favor and be happy, House. Don't search for bad parts, just enjoy this and be happy. It's no shame to be happy."

"Stewardess, I want to change seats with somebody at the over end of that plane!", House spoke up.

"Relax, I'm done with the lecture. But seriously man, screw with me and everyone will hear about your stunts back in Hopkins. I'll start with the nurses in the clinic."

Fortunately House fell asleep an hour later. He realized he couldn't do anything anyway so why torturing himself for eight hours. Wilson watched him for a while. He had seen House asleep many many times and he had always wondered how this old jerk could look peacefully and even almost cute. But finally the oncologist leaned back and joined his buddy by falling asleep himself while they crossed the Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

**So one more chapter and we are done. I hope you still like it. :-)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Jippy! Back at home. Damn hospital. And it's just about 6 weeks limping. Maybe I should find myself a stylish cane. ;-)**

**So here comes the finale!**

* * *

This time House was lucky. A wheelchair waited for him already when they arrived.

"Get my luggage, Wilson. I see tomorrow!", he told his buddy and signaled his "driver" to wheel him away quickly. He got the passport control done and sat in a taxi to Princeton 20 minutes after the plane had landed.

Only when he arrived at Cuddy's house he realized his next problem. He had no cane. House looked at Cuddy's home and measured the distance between the car and her door. House sighed and swallowed a Vicodin.

"You're in or out, man?", the taxi driver asked him eventually.

House handed him some bank notes and opened the door.

"Hey, what the hell is this shit?", the driver held him back and returned the notes.

"Sorry!", House mumbled and exchanged the British Pounds with Dollar bills.

Finally he got out of the car and limped over to Cuddy's door.

He had no idea what time it was. It was not too late but with all the time shifting and the long flight he was totally confused. House knocked and waited but Cuddy didn't show up. He knocked again but the house stayed dark.

* * *

House got his cell but couldn't reach Lisa since her phone was shut off. He sighed and thought about giving up and going home. But he decided otherwise and sat down on the steps leading up to her porch.

Without knowing it the diagnostician made the right decision because 2 minutes later the door opened and Cuddy stepped out. She had observed him from the moment the taxi had stopped in front of her house.

"That's really sweet.", she mumbled making him startle.

"What is?", he asked and looked up at her.

"It's the first time a man travels half around the globe only to end up on my porch."

She sat down next to him.

"Why did you leave without me?", he wanted to know.

She shrugged.

"I thought you didn't want to get up that early. "

"I wanted to be with you.", House admitted now. "So why did you leave me behind?"

She smiled at him. "I just wanted to make sure you mean it this time. How did you feel when you woke up this morning?"

"I don't remember. That was probably 28 hours ago.", he said.

"Greg! Say it!"

"I felt confused and lonely.", House told her in his fake whining voice but she knew he was serious about it.

Cuddy nodded. "Well, don't forget that feeling."

* * *

"Come on. You'll catch the flu sitting here on the cold floor.", she said and helped him up.

"Where is your cane?", she wondered.

"I hope it's save with Wilson. I didn't have time to wait for my luggage."

Eventually she grabbed his head carefully with both hands and pulled him close for a deep kiss.

"I missed you.", she whispered and stroke his cheek. He had his stubble back and she liked it.

Greg smiled at her but held her back when she was about to go back inside with him.

"You owe me 2500 pounds!", he told her and brought out the hotel bill.

Lisa laughed.

"You still owe me the 100 million you cost us."

House raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. Forget about it. Do you have a ruler?"

Lisa looked astonished.

"A ruler?"

He nodded.

"My arm has been itching for hours."

"Oh I can make you better. Trust me, Greg.", she took his hand and he followed her inside.

* * *

Four weeks later House and Wilson had lunch in the cafeteria together. While Wilson's finger had been fine for 3 weeks House got stuck with his injury a little bit longer. Two days after they had returned from London he had forced Chase to remove the stupid cast and exchange it with a simple splint. Cuddy didn't like that idea and had told him to be careful. He had promised it and had indicated that it would be much safer if he wouldn't show up in the clinic for a while. Of course Lisa had denied.

So the fracture had not a chance to heal in a proper way since one of the moron patients who had been waiting in the exam room very long stormed out of it and right into House.

The wrist had been messed up completely and Cuddy had plastered it herself this time warning him to make sure he would only treat sick homeless people for a decade if he only thought about removing the cast this time.

So House had been fighting with the itching and the other inconveniences this stupid arm had brought him in the last weeks. Only three days earlier Wilson had finally relieved him and the arm was as good as new.

* * *

Suddenly the cafeteria chick showed up at their table.

"Got your bill for this month, Dr. House.", she said and handed him an envelope.

House rolled his eyes and ripped it open.

He glanced at the sum and then at Wilson.

"You eat too much!", he complained. Wilson laughed.

"Get used to it. I had to deal with this for 10 years."

"No, this is way too expensive. I told you no desserts!"

Wilson grinned. "Actually I wonder you really pay for my meals. Cuddy is so in love with you. Even if I told her now that you hit me in London it wouldn't change anything for you. Still you do it. You are turning into a softie, House!"

"Lets go outside for a moment and I'll introduce you to my not so soft cane!", House snapped. "I'm a man with principles. We have a deal so I pay. That's it. Anyway, this is too expensive."

"If you didn't spend half your lunch breaks with Cuddy nowadays you could control me better."

* * *

House raised his eyebrow.

"Are you jealous? Did you just blame me for spending too much time with Lisa?"

"No…. Well, maybe a little.", Wilson stuttered.

"So either I have lunch with you more often or you spend all my money here in this cafeteria?", House asked him.

Wilson thought about this for a moment.

"Nice idea but no. I'm not you."

"Right, you are worse than me."

House looked around for a moment.

"Alright, we can have lunch more often."

"And Cuddy?", Wilson asked him.

House shrugged. "She always kicks me out of her office at half past 12. She's really busy. So I can have lunch twice. She won't even know about it."

Wilson grinned. "Yes, she will."

"So what?", House snapped. "I show up one hour earlier in the morning thanks to her. I'm entitled to that spare time."

Wilson got up. "See you tomorrow noon."

* * *

House looked after him until the oncologist had left. Then he glanced back at the bill. No way he would pay that much for the entire year without resistance. He went back to the clinic in a really good mood.

Whistling he limped over to the counter in the clinic to meet his "favorite" nurse. Nurse Brenda Roberts.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart!", he greeted her making her look very confused.

"Ahm, good afternoon, Dr. House. Are you alright?"

"Terrific! Thank you. Listen, I need a favor. There is this colleague of mine who obviously forces his subordinates to cover his clinic duty for him."

"Yes, I know.", Brenda interrupted him. "His name is Dr. House and it's about time you do something about it."

"I don't force my employees. I just don't show up at all. Dr. Wilson on the other hand hasn't shown up here in years."

"I know.", the nurse objected.

"We have to stop this. So I ask you to inform Cuddy the next time Wilson is supposed to do clinic duty but sends one of his cancer docs again."

"Depends.", she told him.

"On what?", House wondered.

"If you match his offer."

House was astonished.

"He bribes you?"

She shrugged. "Sure. I really wonder you didn't come up with that idea."

"Ok, if you don't want to help me.", he turned around and was about to walk away but faced her again. "You do realize that I changed my signature half a year ago? It's strange that my signature on clinic documents doesn't match mine at all half the time. I wonder what Cuddy would say if she finds out about this."

"You are an ass, House!", she told him.

"And?", he smirked.

"And I'm happy to help you.", she sighed.

Satisfied House nodded and smiled.

"Thank you very much!"

* * *

Instead of taking care for patients he vanished into an empty exam room and brought out his little TV. Unfortunately Lisa didn't wait for a commercial when she burst into the room.

"House!", she yelled and he knew it was trouble time when she called him by his last name. "You haven't treated a single patient today."

"I can't. I have a broken arm."

"Your arm is perfectly alright. Plus you don't touch half your patients anyway! Do your job now!"

"Right. Got to go back to my other excuse. I have a bum leg!"

"DO YOUR JOB!", Cuddy said in an urgent try to keep her temper.

House smiled at her.

"This turns me on. You as the annoyed boss."

"Greg, I'm serious!", but she had lost. He had already grabbed her waist with his arms and pulled her close.

"Stop this!", she made a last try but gave up. His charm had won her over once more.

So instead of forcing him to work she enjoyed a nice kiss. Finally she let go of him and stepped back.

"Now go back to work or you'll find yourself on my couch tonight!", she told him.

House sighed. "Don't bring our relationship into this, Lisa! How am I supposed to win this if you make threats like this?"

She chuckled. "You started it by grabbing my ass."

Then she left and got back to her office. A minute later she was satisfied when she saw Greg picking up a file and vanishing in an exam room with his first patient.

* * *

Later that day House sat in his office. His legs on the table a red sucker in his mouth he pondered about the past weeks.

When they had started their bet over a month ago he really couldn't know where this would get him. So what did he get out of it?

Well, a broken arm of course but now it was fine. He was a permanent member on that transplant committee thing but he certainly could find a way out of that one.

His hungry friend cost him way too much money. He would probably have to get a part-time job sooner or later but so far he was ok with it.

He had found himself a new roomie since Wilson refused to move out. Just two days before House had removed all of Wilson's possessions from the apartment. Wilson had come home and realized the lack of his belongings but had not shown any reaction at all.

The oncologist just started to use House's stuff. He only bought himself some underwear and a toothbrush.

"What do I have to do to get you out of here?", House had asked him the day before.

Wilson shrugged. "I don't know."

"Seriously buddy. I have a relationship going on. I'd love to bring Lisa over here for a change. I didn't move in with you and your wife."

Wilson had mustered him for a moment.

"You really love her, don't you?"

House had smirked.

"She makes me very happy.", he had told his friend.

Wilson had nodded.

"I found a place. I'll move out this weekend. I know I stayed too long. Sorry."

House had shaken his head.

"Don't worry. I enjoyed you doing my chores. Next time you get divorced I'll be happy to give you asylum again."

* * *

House sat in his office and thought about this chat. He was glad to have his place back for himself pretty soon on the one hand. But he couldn't deny it, he would miss his buddy. He still wondered how easy it was for him now to admit his feelings for Lisa. He loved her and there was nothing to be ashamed about this. So why shouldn't he admit it?

A month ago this would have been impossible for him.

Lisa was so good for him. And she was the perfect woman for him. Because she had known him for such a long time. She knew she had to share him with medicine. She knew he wouldn't show up for a day or two when he was working on a case. She gave him his spare time when he needed it. It had been a big step for him to make room for her in his life to let her participate in his life but he enjoyed being with her. Every now and then he just needed time for himself. Then he would go on a ride with his bike or would spend an afternoon watching TV.

House was very grateful for this time she gave him. He also loved her for her never ending tries of making him do his clinic hours. He loved her because she was not afraid of standing up against him. She was smart enough to play games with him and trick him. Not many people could say this of themselves.

House loved her because he missed Lisa after a day without her. He loved her because she could reach him and cause these feelings inside him.

* * *

Suddenly he got interrupted by Foreman.

"We have a new case, House!", the neurologist told him and handed him a file.

House sighed and got his cell phone. He called Lisa and told her that he would probably be late this evening since he had a patient.

When he hung up he paused for a moment and looked at the phone in his hand. Even that made him happy. He could inform someone that he would be late because there was a person who waited for him and who took care about his whereabouts. And that felt terrific.

House joined his team in the conference room and noted the symptoms on his white board.

"So people, what do we have? Any ideas?", he asked them.

An hour later his team was busy running tests and House spent the time in his office playing with his cane. A knock on his door interrupted his thought process.

"Dr. House, I have your dinner.", a young guy informed him and placed a large brown bag on his desk.

House smiled and got his wallet.

"She forgot to pay again, didn't she?", he asked the delivery guy.

He nodded. "I fear so, yes."

House paid the guy and inspected the bag. Lisa was just too sweet. First time he had told her he would show up late he was surprised when she had ordered dinner for him. Now it was sort of a routine. Unfortunately she didn't just take care of his bones but his entire body. So she didn't exactly match his diet and made him eat healthy stuff.

It had taken him some time to find out where she ordered but nowadays the guys from the restaurant knew that an order for healthy stuff by Dr. Cuddy for the diagnostic apartment in the PPTH had to be changed into an unhealthy but tasty order for Dr. House immediately.

So he opened the bag and found his favorite pizza and some French fries.

He also found the salad he always ordered to calm down his guilt ridden bad conscience. That was also a new feeling he had not experienced in a very long time.

Somehow Wilson and House had changed the rules of their food game. Not only had House to pay now Wilson also managed to show up every time House had food. Actually a talent House had shown and perfected in the past.

* * *

Now the oncologist sat down and took some fries.

"Cuddy ordered you your special meal again?", he grinned.

House shrugged. "What do you expect me to do? Eat that healthy shit?"

Now he leaned back in his chair again and enjoyed his dinner. House couldn't be happier that moment. He had a complicated medical case to solve and shared some dinner with his best friend before he would return to Lisa later that night. What else could he ask for?

Lisa had similar thoughts back at her place. She was so glad about the decision she made a month ago. Of course Greg drove her nuts every now and then but sometimes she couldn't believe how sweet he could be. She knew he was not the type of man who brought her flowers to show his affection. But he had his own ways to show his feelings. Only two days ago he had offered her a ride on his bike and she had nearly freaked out. No way had been her only thought but when she had seen his disappointed look she agreed and he cheered up immediately. And just two weeks ago he had sat down at his piano and had played for her. Even with his broken arm he could play wonderfully.

"Will you write me a song one day?", she had asked him.

He shrugged.

"For our 10th anniversary maybe."

Actually it only took him one week to fulfill her wish and she was speechless.

"You get the lyrics for our 10th anniversary!", he told her after he had played it for her and she believed him.

* * *

Cuddy sat on her couch and drank some tea. She had just decided to put Wilson on her personal "I watch Greg to make sure he does his clinic duty"-list as well since he obviously was even more productive than Greg to find a way out of it. Maybe Greg was right. Wilson was a really bad boy, too. She ordered Greg his dinner again this night since he would be late. It had taken her some time to find out about his change of orders but when Steve from the restaurant had told her that Greg even ordered salad she forgave him and let him go away with it. She loved the fact that he still thought he could fool her.

They both couldn't deny it. They were made for each other. A relationship that was challenging, full of surprises, sometimes anger and lots of fun. And Lisa and Greg both knew it; that's exactly the way they wanted it to be.

* * *

**And that's the end of it. Thank you very much for sticking with my story for one and a half months. And thank you very much for all your great reviews.:-)**


End file.
